


Le Coeur De Un Mousquetaire {The Heart of a Musketeer}

by Wownomore



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Gen, Historical Ficton, Incest, Intrigue, Love Triangles, Murder, Original Fiction, Polyamory, Romance, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: the personal histories of the Musketeers and their families





	1. Anna, Louis and Phillip III

**Author's Note:**

> This is historically accurate to the best of my research ( some fluff and personal details, were created, of course)  
> The real names were used for the Musketeers :  
> Arnaud d'Sillegue (Athos)  
> Henri d'Aramitz (Aramis )  
> Isaac d'Porteau (Porthos )  
> Charles de Baatz-Castelmore (d'Artagnan)

Chapter 1  
21 November 1615  
Anne not like the idea of an arranged marriage. Though it was customary in royalty, she's still despised the idea of marrying someone that she had never met. She was to be wed to the new king of France, Louis XIII, who was the son of Henry the IV and Marie De Medici.  
Marie and her father Philip III, King of Spain, had set up the pre nuptials and were preparing their children for the wedding which was in 2 weeks.  
Anne rode silently in their Carriage with her father, making their way to Bordeaux, where they would rendezvous with the Queen Mother Marie, who would escort them to the end of their Journey, the palais louvre in Paris.  
This meeting would seal the deal, as it were, for the previous week, Louis' sister Elizabeth was given over to the Spanish at the bank of the bedosa river.  
Now Anna would be with Queen Mother Marie for a formal ceremony, then would be escorted onto Paris from there. We should arrive in Bordeaux by this evening.  
Philip glanced out the window of the carriage. He was a lively soul. Firm, yet Fair. He tried to look out for the best interests of his family and those that he cared for. He was portly, yet had a well-formed physique, marking him athletic. He had dark brown curly locks, chestnut eyes and a bushy mustache and Van Dyck. He wore a non starched ruff about his neck and a simple doublet with matching Venetian hose.  
Anna yawned sleepily, looking at her father. She had the same shape of her father, being full-figured and muscular. She had Rosy Cheeks upon her Fair complexion and the whitest hands, which had given her some fine recognition all over Europe.  
Upon their first meeting, Marie had sworn that Anne would be the toast of Paris with her warm smile, demure charm and those delicate hands.  
Philip noted her blank expression. "Anna, I know that you are opposed to this Union, but it is important that we keep strong ties with our hapsburg cousins in France. Marie de Medici is a powerful force in the French court, and I do not wish to be on her bad side. I prefer we be allies." "You only wish allies so that you may keep from war, father. She frowned.  
"We do this to strengthen our alliance with the Bourbons. We are proud of our family line. It must prevail. Watch your attitude and do not disgrace me by being so outspoken young lady. Anne bowed her head. "I am sorry Father."  
Philip straightened. "You should be." He returned his gaze out the window, where the sun was making its way across the horizon.  
Anne pulled out a folded piece of paper from her doublet pocket and held it to her chest.  
"Papa why did we not go and see Josephine when we went through Gascony. It was on our way." "You know why Anna."  
"I know of your indiscretions, Papa. That is why you sent her away, is it not?"  
"I know that you have been away from each other a long time. I miss her too, but we both know that she is much better off living in Bearn."  
Anne bowed her head." I know."  
"You know the talk of people and I did not wish to worry about the trouble that would arise if she had stayed with us in Madrid. She is dear to me and my wish was to keep her safe from any trouble or harmful acts that would befall her."  
Anne sighed. "I know that you are right Papa." She opened the letter and read it silently to herself.  
Anne,  
It has been a long time since we have spoken. It saddens me that you are far away from me and further still since you are are to be wed to the king of France. I miss you so, my dearest sister. You know why we have been parted. It was because of Father's indiscretion with my mother.  
As you know, she was a common woman and father's position and reputation could not allow their relations to continue, so we were sent away. Though you and I are of royal blood, we do not share the same privileges. While you were born in the palace, I was not. I know that father does not wish anyone to know that one of his own is not of Royal standing. Bastards are not accepted into society, so he severed that part of his bloodline from the mainstream.  
So here I stay, in Bearn, a commoner, while you, my sister are to live at the palace. I know that father thought it best that I stay away from court to eliminate the possibility of gossip and Scandal. Something that father cannot abide.  
I am happy that you are coming to France. It would be good to have you on this side of the Pyrenees. I do not think that I shall stay here in Tsrbes with my sister Francois. I wish to go to Paris to see you, and to pursue my theology studies.  
I hope that all shall be well with you and Louis. I know that father likes him and I hope that he is good to you. I know that social and political issues are at hand, and even if you do not love Louis, or grow to, remember that your position will be much better there in Paris.  
I love you and hope to see you soon.  
Josephine  
Anne refolded the letter and put it back into her doublet pocket.  
Josephine would be 18 now, Anne thought. Though they had not seen each other since they were children, they still had kept contact through correspondence.  
Josephine's mother had been ordered by Philip to take their daughter Josephine to France where neither one of them would be known and start a new life.  
Philip was determined to remove any controversy and future Strife for his court. He had also insisted that Josephine be instructed to study religion and also knew that her sister was well-educated in many subjects including botany, philosophy, Theology, and art.  
She was ambitious, always striving to improve on her intellect. Her study in theology had led to extensive research and made her wish to study more. She was also skilled in the art of Botany, which many found to be useful.  
Anne smiled to herself. If one good thing came out of this marriage, it would be the reunion of she and her sister. She hoped that it would be soon.  
The Carriage rolled into the city just as the sun was making its way into the western horizon. The orange glow lit up the chilly November sky.  
Anna pulled her cloak tightly about her shoulders as they approached a large field by the road.  
A carriage sat by the side of the road. A tall figure stood in front of it, watching as they approached. Anne recognized Marie as they got closer. she was tall and slender. She stood proudly and upright, showing her Regal presence. Her bright auburn locks fell upon her shoulders, refusing to stay pinned up. She gently brushed them from her face, which was pale, with delicate sculptured features. A smaller fair-haired woman stood next to her. She also carried herself well, like someone of royal birth.  
The Carriage rolled to a stop in front of them. Philip got out, then reached for Anne's hand to lead her out of the carriage. She stepped gently upon the soft earth.  
Marie stepped forward, extending her gloved hand, which had a gold ring, with a large Sapphire set into it. "We meet again majesty." Marie curtsied as Philip kissed her hand.  
"A pleasure Queen Mother." Anne stood next to her father. "You've met my daughter, Anne." Philip nudged her.  
Anne curtsied. "Queen Mother."  
"Good to see you again, my dear." she extended a hand to her side. "This is the princess of Conti. Marguerite, this is Princess Anna and His Majesty Philip III of Spain."  
The princess bowed to the king then extended a hand to Anne. "Enchante' majesties."  
"Introductions, good, then let us proceed to our ceremonies. I am sure that you are both tired from your journey." Marie walked over to her carriage. "You shall both ride with us to the Chateau."  
"Is it far, Queen Mother?" Anne inquired.  
"No my dear. It is just a league or two." She waited for the three others to climb into her carriage before she joined them.  
The carriage started to roll down the road toward the city.  
"Queen Mother, why is your son not here. I thought he would have been here by now." Philip questioned as they rode along.  
Marie looked puzzled. "My son is not with us. He is to meet us there tonight."  
"I see." Philip pondered. "I could be mistaken, but I thought I heard him yesterday as we crossed the border into the Pyrenees Atlantiques."  
"I do not understand." Marie said.  
"I heard a young man shout at our Carriage. He seemed to know who we were. He shouted, 'Yo son Incognito. Yo son incognito' He had also sent his man lunyes to meet us at the border, so I know he must have been there."  
"Incognito, eh? Well, my son does have a flair for the theatrical." She Shrugged. "I would pay him no mind."  
"Indeed." Phillip said with a smile as they continued on.

22nd November 1615

Dearest Josephine,  
We arrived in Paris last eve. I hope that this letter finds you well in Tarbes. I know that Anne wishes you were here in Paris because she misses you dearly, as do I. Now that you are grown you may consider coming here to stay.  
How are your sister and her husband? Has lady Francoise had her child as of yet? I shall be coming through there on my way back to Madrid, so if I do not see you within the next fortnight, I shall see you upon my return home. Expect to see me either way.  
How are your studies coming? Are you still interested in theology? If your studies are serious and you wish to learn, there is a minister here in Paris who teaches it. I am sure that he would take you in as a student. If you wish I can arrange for you to meet him, or you may pursue him on your own. His name is Armand de Richelieu. You may find him here at the Palais Louvre in Paris. I hope that you shall come, and I would like to see you soon.  
love always,  
Papa

Josephine read her father's letter with great interest. She missed her sister. How great it would be to see her again, she thought. We have not seen each other since we were children.  
Josephine had much to consider. Bearn had been her home for 10 years now. It would be difficult to leave the home she had known for so long. Her sister Francoise had raised her after their mother took ill. She and her husband Bertrand Charles Castlemore had been good to her, and it would sadden her to leave, but she desperately wished to see Anne. They would have to discuss it.  
She knew the name Richelieu well. Bertrand knew of him, as did his friend Charles d'Aramitz. Monsieur d'Aramitz wanted to send his son Henri to see Richelieu when he was of age. Josephine thought that if Monsieur d'Aramitz considered his son to study theology with Richelieu, then she should as well. She would speak to Francoise and Bertrand right away and discuss her plans to go to Paris. She longed to see her sister again, whom she held so dear. She loved her sister Francoise too, but she would understand the loss her sister felt and agree to let Josephine go to pursue her wish to study theology further.  
Anne paced about her new home at the Palais Louvre. She was content for the moment. She had met Louis and judged him to be a fine young man. He was nice enough to her though a bit aloof. There was distance between them. The king seems always preoccupied with other matters and paid little attention to his new bride. Anne seemed to accept that for the moment, for she too needed space. She had not grown accustomed to his company as of yet. This was all new to her. It would take time.  
She studied the room where she stood slowly and carefully. She did not miss a single detail.  
The room was about 60 feet long and at least 20 feet high. There was an alcove on the south side of the room. 3 stairs lead up to a platform, where two ornately decorated chairs sat. The wood was painted gold to match the gold fleur-de-lis pattern on the royal blue fabric that was on the seat covers, and matching drapes, which hung behind them.  
On the west side of the room was a map of the world that covered the entire wall. It was wood paneled and painted in gold and soft earth tones. It was not detailed, but it showed all of the existing countries of the present day. In the center of the wall was a door, and if it were not for the small brass handle, you would not even know that the door was there, for it blended perfectly with the painted wall. In front of the wall was a corridor that stretched from one end of the palace to the other. This led to the private chambers of the king and queen as well as all that resided there in the Palais Louvre.  
On the north side of the room was a long hallway that led up to the platform.  
On the east side of the room was a wall where family portraits hung. Anne studied each one. She intently studied the portrait of Louis' father Henri IV, also known as Henry of Navarre.  
Anne felt pity for Louis and Marie. She knew that the loss of a loved one was difficult and wondered how long it would be before Louis got over the pain he felt when his father was killed by a religious fanatic 5 years ago. She figured it would take many years, for Louis was only ten when his father was killed. Such a tragedy is not easily forgotten, or does anyone so young recover so quickly. She sighed. She knew that Louie felt pain from that tragedy. He may be damaged for life because of that. I must be wary of that, she thought. He seems very fragile and withdrawn and I do not wish to harm him any more than he has been already.  
* * * * * *  
Marie watched as her son was being taught to fence. Though he had been trained since he was five, he had not yet mastered the skill. Indeed he was no marksman, at least with a sword. Falcony was his true passion.  
Marie wondered as she watched her son. How he would grow to be a great king like his father. Henry was loved by many and had a kind soul. Marie missed him dearly. She had fond memories of him. His warmth, his honest nature, and his jovial attitude toward life. She thought that Louis would be scarred for life for having his father taken away from him at such a young age. Outwardly Louis did not show his emotions, but inside Marie knew that her son was hurting deeply. She wondered how her son would handle his responsibilities and be a good King to his people and to France. She was concerned at how he would handle the possible war with the Huguenots.  
She hoped desperately that it would not come to another bloody religious war like that of Saint Bartholomew's Massacre. The Huguenot uprisings would lead to another bloody war and Marie was not sure that her son was strong enough to fight it. She would have to prepare for the worst and Surround herself with the best people she could find to lead the king into his adulthood and find his place in French society, making him one of the best Kings in history. Marie had high hopes for her son's success but she only needed wait to see if it would be as she had hoped.


	2. Josephine, the bastard of France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine meets her fate

Chapter 2  
10 December 1615  
Lady Francoise d Castlemore sat quietly, working on her embroidery Josephine came up behind her she stood 5'3 tall with a full figured and we'll formed frame she had smooth round delicate features her long soft chestnut tresses hung well over her shoulders her eyes were bright hazel that glowed when she spoke. "Francoise Mon soeur I must speak with you."  
Francoise looked up to meet her sisters gaze. She was a contrast to her sister. She was taller and more slender, having more angular features with golden brown tresses and brown eyes.  
"What is it Cheri?"  
Josephine held up the letter from king Philip. "My father has sent me greetings from Paris. Yes, I know of the marriage between your sister Anna and his Majeste. Did you wish to go and see her?"  
"You know that I do."  
"Yes, I know." Francoise sighed. "I know that you wish to see Anna again. You have not seen her since mama brought you here to live in Bearn."  
"You do not mind that I leave, then?"  
Francoise sighed. "If that is your wish, then go and see her."  
Josephine gave her a serious look. "You think that I shall leave you like mother did."  
"Mother was in love with king Philip. You know that is why she left. She could not bring me along. It would not have been right."  
"It was wrong of her to leave you. You were only five."  
"Father took good care of me. We managed well enough."  
"I know it tore father apart that mother left him." Josephine sighed heavily. "And mother felt guilty to return to find him dying."  
Josephine put a hand on her shoulder. "You think that I shall not come back? I shall, I promise."  
"It is only a visit."  
"Well... " Josephine paused. "It is more."  
"More? What do you mean?"  
"Father mentioned my studies. There is a minister there in Paris who teaches theology. I wish to stay for awhile and continue my theology lessons with a fine teacher."  
"Is my husband not good enough for you?" Francoise teased.  
"Bertrand is fine, yes, but i also wish to visit Paris and see Anna."  
"I know. It is all right Cheri, but you are only eighteen. I should not allow you to go there on your own. I should insist that Bertrand escort you there."  
"That is not necessary. I am fine on my own. If mother could travel from Bohemia on her own at my age, then I am quite capable of traveling half that distance." Josephine argued.  
"You are correct, Cheri. I should not worry about you, you have always been strong and independent. Even as a child. Go then and let me know how you are doing, and stay in contact with us."  
"You know that I shall, Mon soeur."

Anne,  
I send this message to you to inform you that I am coming to Paris. How was the wedding? Father was not too much of a burden, was he? Has he departed as of yet? He told me that he would come to Bearn on his return home to Madrid, after the wedding ceremony was concluded. If he has not left as of yet, tell him that I am on my way there.  
My dearest sister, I am happy that I may come to see you and to meet his majeste. How does he fare? Is he as good as father says? How are you getting along?  
Well, I trust that all is well and I shall see you within the week.  
Love always,  
Josephine

After leaving her sisters home in Tarbes ,Josephine traveled along the road northeast toward Toulon. She stopped at an inn, and boarded her horse for the night. The journey was a long one and she didn't wish to wear herself or her animal down. Though she desperately wished to see Anne, she knew that it was imperative that she pace herself.  
If not for her father's indiscretion, mother would not have been sent away. You cannot hide a bastard for long, she thought. Eventually people will ask questions.  
I do look like father. Mother was sent away when I was old enough for people to realise my paternity, and father's position would have been in jeopardy. I hated to leave my sister Anne, but it was necessary.  
Josephine left the inn at sunrise, after having gone downstairs to eat a quick meal, then retrieved her horse from the stable, then parked up for the next part of her journey.  
While traveling along the road to Orleans, she came upon a delightful sight. A group of colorful characters were riding along the road.  
Though she had never seen gypsies before, she guessed from their appearance that they were. They wore various styles of garb, mostly old clothing that was most likely disgarded from the nobles. Not only are the people fancifully attired, but their horses and their wagons as well.  
Glancing around at all of them , she felt as if she were going to a faire. The horses had colorful draping on their backs and their manes were tied up with ribbons, giving them a festive appearance. She noticed that the wagons had the words Mystics of Mannochin painted on them. Perhaps this was the name of their troupe.  
Indeed, these people were gypsies Perhaps traveling to Paris for some kind of festival, though Josephine couldn't think of any that might occur within the next few weeks. She only knew of the fools festival,but that was not held until the summer and Mardi Gras,which was in Fevrier . If they were on their way to a festival, she could not think of which one it could be.  
She wasn't sure if she should let them pass, or if she should move forward toward the front of the column. They were moving slowly and she didn't wish to be delayed,so she chose the latter.  
She urged her horse on, moving toward the front of the large group. Many of them smiled and waved s she moved past them. One of the older women gazed at her curiously. She had to be in her early 60s, Josephine thought. The woman smiled at her warmly.  
"Dalique deska . Ah, yeung laa bonite !"  
Josephine stared at her puzzled.  
"She says greetings, and that you are a beautiful young woman." A young man in a red and black doublet with matching hose rode up to her. He bowed his head. "I am Darien Ballique, who might you be?"  
She smiled. "My name is Josephine De Bern d Bonnasse."  
He placed his hand over his heart, then bowed his head again. "Charmed. Tell me dear lady, how is it that a fine young lady such as yourself comes to be on her own, unaccompanied?"  
She started a rebuke for the statement, then stopped herself. Though she was headstrong and independent, it was customary for a lady to be accompanied by someone. She tried to be diplomatic.  
"I am journeying to Paris to see my sister." She neglected to mention that her sister was the queen of France. It wasn't his or anyone else's business but her own, and even if someone believed that, it wasn't something that she should discuss with strangers anyway.  
"I see. We are traveling to Calais. Paris is on the way, would you like to accompany us?"  
Josephine considered it. Some traveling companions would be good to have. The journey would go faster if she shared a ride with them. Beside that, the company seemed like a lively bunch and would definitely make her trip more eventful.  
About a mile outside of Anguleme , the travelers set up camp for the night. They circled the wagons, leaving a large area in the center where they would gather for the evening.

The setting sun quickly gave way to night. The women prepared for the evening's meal, while the men hunted or gathered wood for the fire. When the fire was built, the game caught, cleaned and cooked, they all gathered around the fire to eat.  
The meal consisted of venison stew with vegtables that they had grown themselves, fresh bread, cheese, wine and some ale.  
Josephine savored the meal. Everything was hand made, caught or grown. Darien explained to her while they ate. She loved the idea that these people were self sufficient and didn't seem to need any form of "civilized society".  
"We have lived this way for centuries." Darien continued.  
"What are your people called?  
"We are called by many names. The Jahh, Rovers, Gypsies, Nomads...but we call ourselves Rjhomah or Romm. It was our people's name when our ancient ancestors migrated from India in the seventh century.  
Josephine nodded. "Your people have come a long way."  
She had heard of Gypsies from the stories that people would tell. She now understood their way of life. According to the stories, and now the tale of one who actually lived it, Josephine empathised with them. For centuries they were chased all over europe and the eastern territories, being persicuted for their way of life. No culture understood or accepted them because they were liberal, diverse, and ecclectic. They also seemed to have their own religion. She figured that it was because of all the cultures that they had touched in their travels.  
Being a student of theology, it fascinated Josephine. She loved and thrived to learn new things.  
After dinner, the dishes were cleared away for cleaning and they prepared for the night's entertainment.  
A few of the women wore veils and proceeded to dance about the flames of the fire, while some of the men sang and played music for the women to dance to.  
Darien grabbed Josephine's hand and led her over to one of the wagons.  
"Come. I would like you to meet someone."  
They walked a few feet to where a many veiled wagon sat. Darien rapped upon the door. An old woman with milky white eyes shuffled over to the door. She smiled when she opened it.  
"Ahh tee Darien?" She reached up to touch the young man's face. He bent down to kiss her.  
"Si, tante deymo. Tee vasha qui?" He turned to Josephine. "This is my grandmother Elisah Tahn. She is a seer."  
Josephine's eyes widened. "Is that so? I was not aware that they truly existed. A soccerer?"  
Elisah Tahn replied in flawless French. "Oui. c'est moi, un mystique magnifique!"  
Josephine chuckled at her rhyme.  
Elisah Tahn reached to touch her face. "Who are you child?"  
Darien introduced her."This is Josephine Gamma. She comes from the Basses Pyranees in Bearn and shall accompany us to Paris."  
Elisah Tahn nodded and felt her way over to a small wooden table on the other side of the wagon. She patted the stool next to her. "Come child. Sit by me."  
Josephine obeyed. She sat down at the table that was covered with black sackcloth and had a crystal ball in the center of the table that sat atop a brass tripod.  
"I shall tell you your..." Elisah Tahn paused. "Where did you say you were from child?"  
Josephine stared at her. "Tarbes, in the province of Bearn'."  
Darien spoke up. "What is it Gamma? What do you see?"  
Elisah Tahn continued. "It is your future AND your past that I see child." She reached for Josephine's hand and grabbed it. A smile crossed her lips. She turned toward Darien.  
"Darien, go and fetch your Auntie Rayven."  
"Why? Does this concern her also?"  
"Yes. Yes child. Go now!" She said excitedly.  
Josephine stared at the old woman. What was it that she saw? Did she know something about me? My past has always been uncertain, she thought. Perhaps this woman would have some answers.  
A few minutes later, Darien returned with a younger woman. She was the same woman who Josephine had seen out on the road on the way here.  
Elisah Tahn called to her, motioning her over. "Anna Rayven. Dyshe eyste Josephen'. Eyre este ooyr ande kinter."  
Anna Rayven's eyes widened. "Saye vaa? Moye ande kinter?"  
Elisah Tahn nodded. "Oui."  
Anna Rayven looked Josephine over. "Josephin' eys est biene ah vee ete rond evek voo deyh."  
Darien translated for her. "She says that she is happy and relieved to finally meet you."  
Anna Rayven heard him speak French, then spoke to her in her own language. "Bonjour Josephine. I am your grandmother. Your mother left us for her love, the King of Spain. She lived apart from us, only sending occasional correspondence. When you came of age, she stole you away to hade you from your paternity. Then two years ago, she left us forever..."

Josephine sighed. their life has been filled with lies and secrecy. she understood why they had lived a lie, but she thought that it was because she was a bastard. apparently her mother had secrets of her own. she never knew anything about her mother's past. perhaps she had been ashamed or afraid of something in her past. she never knew anything of her family history other than Phillip the Third of Spain was her father. her mother's parents and backgrounds were a complete mystery. Meeting the rjhomah now answered many, if not all of her questions about her family and where they came from. This was happy news.

She addressed Anna Rayven. "I have always wondered where my mother's family came from."

Raven smiled. "she has never spoken to you of us ?" Josephine shook her head. "then I am happy that we have found you. if we had not travelled this journey and Darien had not brought you along, then we would never have known what had become of Arieanna and her child."

"She is no longer a child." ElisahTahn spoke up. Raven looked at Josephine. "You are correct my dear she is not."

ElisahTahn motioned them to sit down.

Darien shook his head. "I wish to join Yeleena. She shall perform the veil dance this eve. I do not wish to miss it."

Anna Rayven beamed. "If I did not know better I would think that you wished her to be your life mate ."

he smiled sheepishly. "you know me all too well auntie Rayven."

Raven kissed his cheeks. "go then my boy. Savor your Youth and virility."

Darien returned her kiss, waved to the ladies, then hurried out of the wagon.

AnnaRayven sat next to Josephine, who sat across from Elisah Tahn. "If you do not mind I would like to sit with you while you tell Josephine her fortune."

ElisahTahn nodded. "Very well. She reached for Josephine's hands give me your hands child."

Josephine was curious now she placed her hands in Elisah Tahns.

ElisahTahn continued. "I see a great palace and a young woman with her hair like a warm Sunset and her eyes as blue as the heavens."

Anne, Josephine thought. Elijah Tahn continued. "I see a man of great stature and elegance he has great influence and power. his colors change from black to red."

"Who is this man? is he my husband?" Elisah shook her head. "No. I do not see a husband for you my child, only a great love to begets you a beautiful child."

Josephine frowned. "Why do I not marry?"

Elisah Tahn answered her bluntly. "Because my dear this man I speak of holds your heart eternally, though he cannot commit himself to you completely."

"Why is that so? why can he not? "

Elisah Tahn searched deeper. "Ah Mon Dieu! Il est un Cardinal Catholique! " Elisah Tahn crossed herself, as did AnnaRayven

"Holy Mother! " AnnaRayven exclaimed.

Josephine stared in disbelief. "my lover and my child's sire is a cardinal?"

"Not yet but he shall be." Josephine held her hand tighter. "I was a bastard and now you tell me that my child shall be also. please, please tell me that my child shall not also have a bastard." a tear rolled down her cheek.

Elisah Tahn bowed her head, searching further. she finally lifted her head and smiled warmly. "your daughter shall have a son sired by a man who shall cherish her even more so than your lover shall cherish you."

Josephine was elated with the news "praise God." she leaned across the table and kissed Elisah Tahn. "I am happy that my child shall prosper and that she shall have a good life with the man that she loves."

"there is more child. three generations gone where the lifeblood runs a short span. only when your grandson is born shall it lengthen."

"What of my child?"

"she passes. Ten and four years gone after her son is born."

"what of him?"

"he is taken into his cousin's care then lives a full, rich life."

"his cousin? What of his father?"

"joined the monastery after your daughter's passing."

Josephine' s head was racing. she pressed for as much information that she could bear. "You say the boy is taken by his cousin who do you speak of?"

Elisah smiled. "He is a fine man from a good Bernais family."

Josephine's eyes light up. Bernais, you say? Who are his parents?"

"He is of your sister Francoise du Albernait."

Josephine smiled. So her nephew shall care for her grandson.

Elisah Tahn continued. "She shall have three more Sons. the brother that takes your grandson shall take his own brother's life."

"No! he is a murderer? please say that this is not so. my grandson shall have a murderer as his Guardian? you told me that he shall have a full, rich life. how can this be so if his Guardian is a murderer?"

"This man killed for Honor, not murder. it is always for self-defense." then his brother is a man of no morals . a vicious man and a monster that needs to be slain by his own flesh and blood?"

"yes." ElisahTahn stated simply. she let out a deep sigh. "that is enough child. I must rest. I have told you everything that you need to know."

"I am grateful to you for relaying all of this information to me Elisah Tahn . Thank you."

Elisah Tahn smiled. "It was my pleasure. Now enjoy the rest of your evening and I shall see you both tomorrow."  
Rayven took Josephine's hand. "Come, we shall leave Elisah Tahn to rest." Anna Rayven walked with her to the door, then went outside to join the others.  
By now the merriment had died down and the Rjhomah were starting to disperse. Rayven insisted that Josephine stay with her for the duration of the journey.  
The night sky grew darker and the air colder. Josephine shivered, pulling her heavy cloak about her shoulders as she followed Anna Rayven to her wagon for the night.  
They arose the next morning at sunrise. The Rjhomah prepared a quick breakfast of bread, cheese and wine, after which they broke camp, put it the fire and readied the horses for the rest of their journey.  
Josephine climbed up onto the seat next to Darien after he had hitched her horse to the wagon. Her mind raced. She tried to go over all the things that Elisah Tahn had told her. She sighed. At least now she had an idea where she came from. It was not enough that she was a bastard and that she and her mother had lived a lie, hiding their background. Now she understood why that was so.  
As a child she remembered stories about these people. As Darien had said, the stories of them came by different names according to the lands that they traveled through. She remembered them as Gypsies. They lived a sheltered life , traveling from place to place, escaping ridicule and persecution for their liberal lifestyle and religion. They were called witches or heathens, of which, they were neither. They were very religious people, though they did study the arts of the Occult sciences such as herbology , scrying , or fortune telling, tarot, oils, ointments and the like. They practiced their ways and moved on from place to place, keeping to themselves and not staying long enough for anyone to really know them and to avoid any conflict that would arise if they stayed in any one place for too long.  
Josephine glanced over at Anna Rayven, who sat on the other side of Darien, who drove the wagon  
"Grandmother, tell me more about your people. I have always wondered if the stories about you are true. I wish to know the truth, my heritage, which now I have found, has all been a lie."  
Anna Rayven smiled. She liked the fact that Josephine not only called her grandmother, but also that she was inquisitive and direct. Traits that she had always had herself.  
"You are much like your mother child. She was always direct and full of questions."  
'Tell me about her. I know so little."  
"I know what it is like to live a lie, to hide what you are, just so that you are accepted. I do not wish that for you my dear. Your mother tried to escape our way of life , but it seems that she created her own lie to trade for the one she had just left."  
"Why had she left you? The Rjhomah seem content with their lives ."  
AnnaRayven sighed. "Yes child,but you know not the hardships we have faced. It is a difficult existence, and though we have lived this way for centuries, and have paused it on for many generations, there are still those who seek a better , more stable life."  
"She was not happy then? Is that why shy left you?"  
AnnaRayven bowed her head. "Yes. She was so young, so vibrant, so full of life. She was like a beautiful caged bird . Sooner or later, that bird needs to be free..."  
Josephine sighed. Listening intently as AnnaRayven continued.  
"...I had wished her to be truly happy, so I sent her away, hoping that she would find that which she was searching for ." A tear rolled down her cheek. "She barely had the time to find it."

"It seemed that mama was happy. She loved father, then stole me away to live in Bearn, where we would start a new life. Father gave us money for our journey back to France, where I met my sister Francoise and her father,Francois d'Aubret."  
Rayven frowned. "So she left one man to be with another." She shook her head. "Arieanna could never stay in one place for too long. "  
"So I gather. We were always moving around. She never told me of my sister Francoise or the man who sired her. He died soon after we arrived."  
"Perhaps of a broken heart. It was wrong of your mother to leave her husband and child."  
"I know. I cannot believe that mother would do such a thing."  
"She was young and foolish. I am sure that she did not mean to hurt anyone. I feel pity for this man that she left to be with your father. I can understand his loss. I lost my brother quite young."  
"Auntie Rayven raised me after papa died." Darien said.  
"Andriew passed right after Darien was born."  
"After Francois' passing and mamma gone, my sister's fiancee took care of us."  
"That was good of him to do so. I am happy that there was someone there to care for you and your sister."  
Rayven smiled. "Was it he that sent you on this journey?"  
"Yes. Bertrand is a very religious man. He has always encouraged me to learn."  
"Education is important. " Rayven said.  
"Bertrand thinks so. I should be taught well, for I hear that Secretary Richelieu is wise and patient."  
"A good man, I gather."  
"As far as I know. He was referred to me by a dear friend of Bertrand."  
"This man knows of Richelieu?"  
"He knows of him. Monsieur d'Armitz shall send his son Henri to Richelieu when he is of age."  
"Well, then I hope that Richelieu shall be a decent and honorable man to be your teacher.  
"Elisah Tahn seems to think I shall do well."  
"She is a very wise woman. She has been very accurate in her sight,my dear."  
"Because she is blind? " Josephine questioned.  
" A seer sees not with her eyes, but with her whole being, though hers is a greater gift because of that, yes."  
"So it is so that those who have lost one sense, shall gain in the others?"  
"Yes,child, that is so."  
They continued on their journey, traveling north toward Paris. When they reached Orleans, they set up camp for the night.  
As before, they hunted, and ate by the fire, followed by the merriment.  
Josephine joined in the merriment this night, since she had missed most of it the night before, having ElisahTahn giving her more than she could have ever imagined. Her whole future laid out before her in one evening. She respected and accepted what the woman had told her, however, she would choose for herself, like her mother before her.  
Her destiny, she felt, was her own. She would do well in her choices in life, unlike her mother. She didn't wish to hurt anyone. She was strong willed and a confident young woman and she had no doubt that she would have a good life..

After two more nights of traveling, they arrived at the outskirts of paris. Josephine said her goodbyes and took her horse from among the others.  
Rayven smiled and embraced her. "Good journey to you and godspeed. We wish you well."  
"Thank you Grandmother. I am happy to have met you all."  
"I too child."  
"Will we meet again?"  
"We shall keep a watchful eye upon you."  
Elisah-Tahn hobbled over to them, followed closely by Darien.  
"I am sure that you shall." Josephine turned to Elisah-Tahn. "Thank you Elisah-Tahn." She kissed her on the cheek.  
"It was my pleasure child."  
"Perhaps I shall see you soon cousin." Darien offered, hugging Josephine close.  
"Perhaps, though I shall be quite busy with my studies for awhile."  
"We understand dear." Anna Raven kissed her.  
Josephine climbed onto her horse, then turned to wave goodbye. She continued on down the road that led into the city.  
She drove her horse down the road, through the center of Paris. There were many people moving about. Soldiers riding in formation, or standing about conversing with each other. Vendors selling their wares, people walking about on the street.  
Josephine glanced around aghast, like a child viewing something for the first time. She had never been to the city. She had lived a simple country life in Bearn, not the busy hustle of a major city like Paris. Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong, booming voice behind her.  
"Are you lost Madamoiselle?"  
She turned to see a well groomed gentleman, sitting on his horse.  
"I have never been to Paris before. Can you direct me to the Palais Louvre?"  
He eyed her coldly. "What is your business with their majesties?"  
"I am to meet with Secretary Richelieu. He shall be expecting me." She lied, not mentioning the fact that her sister was the Queen and her father the King of Spain. It was none of his concern. Not that he would believe her anyway. He being a gentleman and she a poor country noble.  
He raised a plucked eyebrow. "Indeed?" It was enough. Nobody questioned Richelieu because he was under the employ of the Queen mother Marie de Medici, and anyone who wished all of their body parts in working order and in tact, did not question her either.  
"Well then, if you are to see his grace, Shall not keep him from meeting a fine young woman such as yourself. Come. I shall escort you."  
She smiled at him. "That is very noble of you. Thank you monsieur."  
They headed North, continuing down the Rue St. Michel to the Place St. Michel, then turned west, traveling along the Quai des Grands Augustis to the Point Neuf, crossing over the Seine river then west along the Quai de Louvre to the east entrance of the Palais.  
"The Palais Louvre is there." He pointed to the great grey stone structure to their left.  
Josephine smiled. "Thank you Monsieur."  
"My pleasure." He inclined his head, then turned his horse in the opposite direction, back the way they had come.  
She trotted across the street, onto the Rue Louvre where the east gate sat.  
The building stretched for five city blocks and loomed overhead. Originally, it had been a fortress in the middle ages. It had gone through many changes, having several additions built onto it including two new wings. One on the North side and one on the South.  
Josephine marveled at the gait and simple elligance of the Palais, it's arches at the gates loomed overhead as she approached. Three guards stood at each gate, she noticed. They wore large plumed hats and red tabards with gold crosses upon the front and back panels. She glanced through the gates to see a large courtyard beyond the thick porticullus. Many men and women stood about in fancy dress. She figured that they were cortisans or servants.  
Among the crowd she noticed her father talking with a shorter man and a tall, stately woman, whom she figured to be the King and his mother Marie.  
One of the guards put up a hand. "State your business madamoiselle."  
Philip spotted Josephine and walked over toward her.  
She continued. "I am here to see their majesties, I..."  
"That is alright guards. She is expected." Philip beamed, giving her a warm smile.  
"Good day to you father, how do you fare?"  
"Excellent my dear, and yourself?"  
"I am well."  
The guards stood there, dumbfounded. The guard who addressed her spoke up. "You are his Majeste's doughter? I had no idea..."  
Josephine smiled. "That is all right. I am a stranger here. You were only doing your duty monsieur."  
He bowed his head. "Your highness."  
Philip took the reins of her horse and led her into the courtyard. "How is your mother?"  
"She passed two years ago."  
"I am sorry to hear that." He helped her to dismount, then embraced her roughly.  
Anne approached her, followed by Louis. "Josephine?" Anne beamed. "I am so happy to see you at last." The young women embraced.  
Josephine smiled broadly. "I am happy to see you as well mon soeur." She paused. "Or should I say, your Majeste?"  
Anne shook her head. "Please call me Anna. You are my sister, after all."  
Josephine looked to Philip, who nodded his approval.  
Louis smiled. "You may call ME Majeste." He extended a hand to her and she courtsied.  
"Majeste, it is a pleasure to meet you."  
"It is a pleasure for me as well."  
"How was your ride here? No problems, I hope?" Philip asked.  
"No Father, it went well." Josephine didn't mention the Rjohomah. "How long will you stay in Paris?"  
"I shall remain for a few days, then return to Madrid."  
"I am pleased that you remained. I have not had a chance to see you in quite sometime."  
Philip sighed. "I am sorry that you have been kept away, but it was for the best."  
"I am afraid that things shall not be better anytime soon. This war that they speak of, must it be so?"  
Philip nodded slowly. "There has been talk of war for years. I am afraid that it shall be so before long. Many shall be involved. France, Germany, Spain..."  
"Not to mention Sweden." Louis added.  
Philip nodded.  
The four of them continued talking as they walked through the courtyard and across the walkway which led to the gardens on the west side of the Louvre.  
Louis listened quietly as the women spoke with Philip.  
"I have been considering your suggestion Father." Josephine began.  
"To which do you refer?"  
"I have decided to further my studies in Theology."  
He nodded. "So you shall go see Armand duc de Richelieu?"  
"Yes Father."  
"Visiting Anne was not your only reason for coming to Paris, was it?"  
They sat down on a bench among the topiary. "Well, I was not aware that he was here at the Louvre."  
"Have you discussed this with Francoise and Bertrand?"  
"Francoise knows."  
"What of your guardian, Monsieur de Castelmore?"  
"Bertrand shall understand. He is a devoted religious man. He knows how important education is to me."  
"It is good that they understand."

"So you shall stay with us in Paris?" Anne asked.  
"Yes."  
"For how long?"  
"I do not know. It depends on how well my studies go."  
"I must return to Spain, so I shall not stay for long." Philip announced.  
Josephine sighed. "I wish that you were able to stay longer father."  
"I wish that also, my dear, but I have my duties to attend to. I am the King of Spain."  
"I understand." Josephine smiled.  
"You may meet with Secretary Richelieu in the morning after you have had a night's rest. It would be wise to meet him refreshed, when your head is not weary. He is a very well educated man, I am told." Anne looked at Louis.  
"Yes, he is. My mother hand picked him for Anne's household."  
"Then I shall be honored to meet him." Josephine rose from her seat on the bench. "If you will excuse me, I wish to rest now."  
Anne rose to stand with her, putting an arm around her. "Come, you must be weary from your journey."  
Josephine yawned. "I am sorry. Yes, I am. It was a long journey."  
Anne smiled. "I shall show you to your room."  
Josephine nodded. "I shall get some rest, then I shall see you in the morning."  
The sisters walked down the gravel path toward the eastern end of the south wing, waving to Louis and Philip as they continued across the path to the opposite end of the building, where the King's rooms were. Anne led Josephine along the short covered walkway that ended at a grand staircase. They ascended the stairs and turned to the right, heading east down the hall to Anne's rooms, where Josephine would stay.


	3. Love and God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine has some life changing events

Chapter 3  
17*Decembre*1615  
Armand Jean du Plessus de Richelieu sat in his study at the Palais Louvre. He was going over his theology lessons for the week. He was the Secretary of the state, appointed by the Queen mother Marie de Medici. When he wasn't advising Marie or Louis on policy or state issues, he spent his time teaching Theology to many of the men and women at court. The Louvre had been his home since Queen mother Marie had requested he come to Paris to be part of the new Queen's household.  
Prior to this, his home has been the Concini ministry in the south-eastern region of France. He lived there since he had taken his vows ten years hence.  
Though his dream was to become a soldier like his father before him, he took the clergyman's life because he found more promise in it. He knew that he would go far because of his ambitious nature, his highly intelligent mind and his inability to give up easily.

He knew that he was destined for great things. His father Francois had risen above the lesser nobility to become grand provostat to the Valois court under Louis' father Henri IV.  
Francois died serving his king and country and Armand felt that he would do the same. He would blend Catholic reformist zeal and reverance for the papacy with an appreciation of the autonomy of the french monarchy.  
He would be loyal to his duties at court and help the young king to build a new and much more enterprising, peaceful and better governed state.  
He swore that his life would be better, by the grace of God...  
The Queen mother appeared at the doorway to his room. "Excuse me Secretary, there is someone here that would like to meet you."  
Richelieu looked up from his writing. "Indeed? Whom may I ask is calling Queen mother?"  
"Lady Josephine de Bearn d'Bonnasse. She is Anne's sister from Tarbes."  
Richelieu raised an eyebrow. "The queen's sister?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then, It would be an honor. Send her in."  
Marie nodded then led Josephine into the room. She smiled then turned and continued down the hall toward the gardens.  
Richelieu rose to his feet to greet his guest. he stood about 5'11' and had a slender build. He looked older than his 30 years. His hair was starting to gray and a wrinkle creased his brow. his van dick was pointed and his mustache was thick and curled up to his cheeks, which were sunken in. he had a distinguished look about him and great stature.  
Josephine walked toward him, extending her hand. "good day to you secretary Richelieu I have come from Bearn to meet with you."  
he took her hand and kissed it. as he did, she curtsied. "my lady I am flattered that you have come all this way to see me."  
"it is for my studies. you see... I have been studying Theology and I have been instructed that you teach it. I have come to offer myself as a student."  
"I shall take anyone who wishes to learn." he paused for a moment. "you came all the way from Bearn?"  
"yes, Tarbes."  
"that is a long way to come for lessons." he mused, smiling.  
"You were referred to me by my father, as well as my brother-in-law and some of his friends." "I am pleased that I am so highly regarded in Bearn. it is also refreshing to know that your father has encouraged you. women do not usually have a voice in religion or politics. nonetheless, I am pleased that a lady such as yourself is being educated in the ways of God."  
"I too secretary."  
He looked upon her youthful face. An angel. he thought. a young and beautiful woman. he had a weakness for beauty and he had an animosity toward women because of it. it made it difficult to stay faithful to the cloth.  
Josephine had a definite air about her. Men could not keep their eyes off of her. she had been alarmed at first, but had gotten accustomed to it over the years.  
"you must be an angel highness, for though it is dimly lit in this room, your eyes sparkle like the stars in the heavens."  
she flushed a little, glaring at him with disgust. "secretary you have not known me long enough for such a complement."  
"I am sorry highness, but it seems that I cannot help myself. sometimes I voice my thoughts too quickly. I apologize for my bluntness."  
Her frown faded. "I too am sometimes too forward. I must refrain from doing so in the future, especially here at court."  
"it to seems that we should both proceed with caution, highness."  
she couldn't get used to the formality. "please secretary call be Josephine. I am a princess by birth, but I do not hold the title.  
He knew at once what she meant. Bastards were frowned upon. "I see. I am happy that we are being so honest with each other. it shall help our relationship better." he frowned. "I am pleased that you have revealed to me your true position. however, at court, I must insist that we keep up appearances. I shall address you as M'lady, since you do not officially hold the title of highness. and you shall address me as secretary Richelieu, or simply secretary."  
She nodded. "I understand." she smiled. "you shall have to verse me in the ways of court ediquette as well."  
"I shall indeed." he smiled. I too have come from lesser nobility."  
She was intrigued. "is that so? she smiled. "it seems that we have some things in common." "Perhaps more than you think." he paused. M'lady I would like to explain some things to you before you get word from other sources. the queen mother, for one. she has a loose tongue and is known to spread gossip. she shall speak her mind on all matters, especially those that do not concern her. she may ask you of our meetings." he gave her a stern look. "tell her nothing. our relationship as teacher and student is exactly just that. no others should know of what we do or relay to each other. that is our concern only. do you understand?"  
She nodded. "yes secretary."  
"Excellent. I only tell you these things for fear that others shall talk."  
"Like the queen mother?"  
"Yes., be very wary of her over all others."  
"I shall. thank you for your frankness. I appreciate you being so informative with me."  
"Being your teacher, I would wish to keep you well informed on all matters. it is for your own good that I do so."  
"I trust that you shall do just that."  
he smiled warmly. "I trust that you are a fine woman with many talents. I sense no treachery from you. I see only passion, free spirit and love. also, you study God's words. I respect that." he put a hand on her shoulder. "Come. walk with me."  
she nodded "all right." they walked out into the hall. "I do have many talents, that is so. I was blessed with a gift to see the real beauty in all things, as well as theology. I also have knowledge of gods creation, of the earth. It's plants, it's medicines.."  
he was intrigued. "So you are versed in the earth religion as well? I too have studied the old pagan ways, though few know of it." he said in hushed tones. "There are things that call for the utmost discretion."  
"I understand that." she thought of the Rjohomah, but didn't mention them. she might do so later, after they had spoken some more.  
They arrived at the entrance to the gardens. he led her across the gardens and over to one of the small alcoves heavy with folage. a stone wall covered with Ivy stood in front of them. there was a stone bench facing the wall. they sat upon it.  
he smiled gently. "may I say something to you M' lady?"  
she nodded. "what ever you wish."  
he continued. "if there is one thing that I do not approve of, it is the act of chastity. to not be able to touch a lady. to feel her close... her breath on you, whispering in your ear. to lie with her and hold her near. to make love to her passionately, sweetly, softly, then gently fall asleep in each others arms.  
Josephine put a hand on his. "I agree. I think that if a man of God wishes it, he may have a lady and not to be frowned upon by God. as long as it is an act of love and not the cardinal sin of lust."  
he looked into her eyes. "I like the way that you think my lady."  
"you are a beautiful man. I do not sense any evil from you."  
"I am pleased that you feel that way. you do not know me well enough to judge my nature, but I appreciate the compliment."  
"Since we are being honest with each other and seeing each other for what we truly are, may I tell you something?"  
"What is it?"  
"You are the most beautiful man that I have ever met."  
"you are young give it time." he stroked her face. "you are so beautiful..."  
She was starting to feel the effects of what he had revealed to her and his views on chastity. both of them shared the same views. he was a like minded soul and even though they had just met, it felt as if they had known each other for a long time. she felt an instant kinship with him and it seemed that he too was swept up in the feeling of star crossed souls. he was starting to fall in love with her and she knew it.  
Since his arrival in Paris, his power and popularity where growing rapidly. indeed, he was a man of high stature. by simply glancing at him you could see the air in which he gave. he was idealistic and persistent. a strong dictator and politician. he did his job well. he was passionate and eccentric. these traits, she was sure, would more than likely make him quickly become a hated and feared man.  
He leaned closer and kissed her. She didn't stop him. She slipped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her roughly, kissing her with great feeling and passion, The kiss lasted for several minutes.  
He whispered into her ear. "Only God shall know of our meeting today, and maybe others that come to pass. are we understood? no one here in the palace, Paris or anywhere shall know of this. It is imperative that you understand. my position is too great to risk such a venture." "Because I love God, I shall keep our little secret. this is between us. only God shall know. indeed, I would not wish to ruin your standing or reputation over such disgretions."  
"I am glad that you agree on this matter M'lady. I see that we have much in common. we shall get along quite well." he sighed and looked at her seriously. "I shall tell you this right now, so that you are warned. You may not be in the public eye, but are of the same blood. I would keep your identity a secret. your family is not well liked. I have to admit it, but I am one who does not approve of the Hapsburgs. Your father is a very powerful man. He is a key influence in this war that they speak of. The queen shall be a prime target for ridicule and scorn. She shall be suspected of treachery and deceit by many. She shall more likely be in danger than any of us. Do you know what can happen? Do you have any idea?"  
Josephine bowed her head and nodded. "I have spoken of this with father."  
"Then you know of the danger."  
"War is not personal."  
He continued. "No, it is political. your father is a prime force with the Hapsburgs. concerning that bloodline, if your identity is discovered, you too shall be in danger if this war does indeed come to pass."  
"I know."  
"Before the war begins, it may be wise for you to move to a neutral territory."  
She was happy that someone other than her family showed concern for her well-being. she looked up at him. "I may do that. father has some land in the Spanish Netherlands."  
He nodded. "Yes. that is neutral territory. you may be safe there."  
"Then I shall arrange for it when the time comes." she smiled. "Thank you for your concern."  
He returned her smile. "Are you ready for your lessons now, M'lady?"  
"Yes."  
"Excellent, but first we shall eat." he put a hand upon her back and let her back down the path toward the palais.

26*Novembre*1616  
Josephine walked into the gardens of the Palais Louvre. she had been staying there for the past year to study with Richelieu. she walked over to where he was sitting.  
"Good day to you Armand."  
He looked up from his papers. "Good day to you too my dear."  
She sat next to him. "What are you reading?"  
He looked serious. "Louis is taking the throne. Marie's Regency is over." he frowned. "I am concerned about this event. Louis has the makings of a great monarch. he has made some progress, however, his tendency to lean on others to heavily poses a problem. I know that the Queen mother shall try to manipulate him in every way possible. she is too strong of a personality to do otherwise. she shall not simply step aside and out of the limelight. she would wish to keep her offices with myself, continuing into her service and interceding all of Louis' plans for his state. I know that there are tensions between them and they shall become more so in time."  
"Louis loves and fears her."  
"Yes she is a threat to he and his state."  
Josephine looked concerned. she knew what this would mean. "Armand, do you think that Louis shall try to rid himself of her?" she paused, "Then of you?"  
She knew how close he and the queen mother were. rumors were being spread throughout the court that they were lovers Josephine knew that to be false, for it was she, and not the queen mother Marie. since it was Marie who was believed to be so, then the scandal would most likely have Louis force them both into exile. if she was exiled, then it was believed that she would insist on taking all of her subjects with her as well, including Richelieu's friend and comrade Claude Barbin.  
Josephine feared that if it came to a battle between mother and son, this event would come to pass.  
Richelieu frowned. "I am afraid so."  
Josephine sighed. "I would not wish you to go." she started to cry. "To leave Paris to leave me..."  
He stroked her face gently. "I would never leave you alone. I would not wish to leave, but considering the circumstances, I feel it is out of my hands. it would be the King's wish for us to leave."  
She nodded slowly. "I understand. he would just be doing his duty to the state."  
"Yes my dear. this is necessary. I regret that you are caught up in all of this. it is because of me, and I am sorry for that." he kissed her gently, then looked at her seriously. "We shall not only be concerned with that, but also if this possible war with Spain, your father and the Hapsburgs shall lead us into a conflict. I am afraid that it shall go on for quite some time. Mainly because of the kings disdain for them. his convictions are not strong enough to start a war, yet however, his loyalties may change if he changes his affection for the queen. I fear that may happen if Spain starts a war against France."  
Josephine bowed her head. "I know Anne shall be loyal to her blood and not to the state." "That is certain. Louis would then lose any affection he has for her now and make her a prisoner and outcast, perhaps even a conspirator of staying true to her family."  
"Louis would see her as a threat then?"  
"I am afraid so. that is inevitable and if the queen is threatened, then so shall you be."  
"Because she is family."  
"Yes my dear. war can sometimes be personal and if Louis challenges your family, which is a central force in the Habsburg stronghold, you too shall be in danger."  
"Then I shall have to leave, but do you think that I shall be safe in the Spanish Netherlands?"  
"I believe so. they are part of your father's domain and I am sure that he shall make sure that you are safe and well."  
A tear rolled down her cheek. "I hope that you shall visit often. I shall miss you dearly."  
He touched her face, wiping away her tears. "I hope that I may be able to do so." he kissed her, then sighed. "the longer that I am with you, the more difficult it is for me to keep my vows as a man of the cloth."  
She snuggled close, burrying her face in the folds of his Cassock. "I am sorry that I am such a burden to you. it pains me to know that I am the cause of your suffering."  
He shook his head. "It matters not. I shall not leave the church. My influence is too great. I do not feel as if you are a burden to me. I feel quite the contrary. you fill my days with great pleasure. my life is full, now that you are part of it.  
She continued to snuggle close. "It makes me happy that you feel that way Armand."  
He drew her away for a moment. "You know that if I was not promised to the church, I would have you for my own."  
She smiled, looking into his eyes lovingly. "You are already in your heart, and that is all that matters..."

27* Mai* 1617  
It was a chilly morning. Josephine walked slowly along the road, heading north east out of Paris. She led her horse along with her, all of her belongings packed in saddlebags. she wavered a bit. why did I not hire a carriage to take me to Antwerp? she thought, swearing to herself. father would be furious if he knew about this. I have made a fool of myself. I have perhaps ruined a man's reputation as well as his vows, and now I am doomed to repeat the same mistake that my mother made. I carry the bastard of a man who I should have never gotten involved with in the first place. She sighed heavily. mother left her husband to have an affair with my father, the king of Spain and I have committed a terrible sin by making a man of God break his sacred vows.  
Just as he had warned, Richelieu had indeed been sent into Exile, along with Queen Mother Marie. Josephine was amazed at how insightful Armand had been on this event. he had known about it before it had happened and in great detail. Indeed, Louis had become threatened by his irrepressible mother and her creature, the inperious Priest. he had grown weary of her manipulation and sent her to Blois, upon her request. Louis could not wait to be rid of her. her presence at court had tried his patience and gave him constant migraines. of course, Richelieu had to accompany her. Louis was not fond of him either. the chief minister was too much of an influence on her and probably the cause of most of her scams and intrigues.  
Josephine had desperately wished to accompany them. mainly because she wished to be with Richelieu. however, she had reconsidered it, thinking the idea futile and pure folly. she needed to keep their affair a secret and with Marie in tow, it would not be so for long, so Josephine decided that she would suffer silently and hoped that Armand would send word to her in time.  
Shortly after Richelieu accompanied Marie to Blois, Louis had second thoughts on leaving his mother with him the forward Bishop of Lucon was intelligent and knew how to talk to people and Louis didn't wish to risk his mother's head being polluted with more ideas and insight. she was corrupt already on her own without any assistance from her minister, so Richelieu was sent further south to Anguleme.  
Armand would be concerned for me now, she thought. even more so, if he knew of my condition. I just could not bring myself to tell him. I should wait a while before I do so. he should know. he has a right to, but I do not think that it is wise right at this moment. after I am settled and comfortable, then I shall speak of this news.  
The sun was making its way into the western sky dusk was falling quickly and it was starting to get cold. she pulled her heavy cloak tightly about her body. she felt a trickle of moisture on her face. she looked up. oh mon Dieu! rain! exactly what I needed. she grumbled to herself, swearing rather loudly this time. she spotted a gentleman driving a carriage just ahead of her. Perhaps I may share a ride with him, she thought  
He heard her approach and slowed to a stop. he turned to glare at her. "That is no way for a lady to speak, you are aware." he caught her off guard.  
"what?"  
"back there... you were shouting foul words."  
she blushed. "oh I am sorry. it was my own doing. you see... I did not hire a carriage like I should have. I am a bit obstinate, you know. i should not be walking, and now this rain..."  
"You are correct my lady. I shall help you. my carriage is not much, but it shall get you where you need to go. what is your destination?"  
"Antwerp, in the Spanish Netherlands."  
"that is where my home is. will you join me? it is too long a journey for a lady on her own."  
she nodded. "thank you Monsieur."  
He jumped down and took her horse from her and tied it to the carriage, adjusting the reins. "we shall arrive sooner with two horses and my steed shall enjoy the company." he smiled.  
she climbed up next to him "I appreciate your help."  
"my pleasure M'lady."  
"I am Josephine, Josephine de Bearn d' Bonnase."  
"I am Peter Paul Rubens."  
Peter was a gentle soul with a kind and considerate nature, much like Josephine. he was an artist, so he had a passion for beautiful things. he had light brown curly locks, with a slightly ruffled mustache and Van dyck. his clothing was fashionable but not heavily ornimated like those of the period.  
"Where is your husband?" Peter inquired.  
She was sworn to her secret. she lied for her own purpose. "He is away on an errand for his Majeste, King Louis."  
"I know his Majeste, I work for him."  
"Is that so? what do you do?"  
"I am a painter by trade, however, the king seems to think that I make a wise statesman."  
"His Majesty has excellent judgment. you would be wise to listen to him."  
"I shall heed your word then, M'lady.


	4. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moving through time with letters

7* Mai *1618  
Josephine was glad that she had taken Richelieu's advice. she thought about all the things that she had talked about while she was with Richelieu. she was glad that he was around. he is excellent with the ways of the world. if he ever worked for Louis, the king would have the best adviser in the state, if not the world.  
A war had indeed broken out and just as Richelieu had said, the Habsburgs were a prime force. If he had not advised her to move, she was sure that her father would have urged her to do so. Philip had been pleased that she had moved to his territory in the Spanish Netherlands. it was part of his domain, so he visited her often and kept her abreast upon the news of the war.  
He also made sure that she was set with finances, giving her money every time he was in the area. with the money her father had given her, she had bought a five room cottage just outside the city. it was a two-story, stone structure with a sleeping loft. it had many trees about the property and the whole area was covered with green foliage. there was a small garden in front of the cottage. it was framed by tall hedges that reached up to the roof and formed an archway over the stone pathway that led up to the front door. Wooden benches sat on either side of the pathway in the center.  
Though the Spanish Netherlands were neutral, Antwerp and Rotterdam were owned by the Spanish. The war was not an issue here, because the Spanish had control. Antwerp and Rotterdam were both large port cities with mostly French population, or "Flemish" as they were called. the city of Antwerp was the capital of the Flemish painters, so there was a large population of artists living there. Josephine had become friends with many of them. she had become close with one in particular. his name was Peter Paul Rubens. he was on commission from her father as a statesman, so he not only dealt with art, but also politics as well. He and Josephine spoke often because of their ties. she would learn about art from him and he would learn about the Habsburg family for political matters.

20*Juin1620  
Josephine sat quietly in her garden with Peter's wife Isabella. she was a gentle and good-natured woman with interests similar to Josephines. she had reddish blond curly hair and blue grey eyes. she was petite, with a slender frame her features were chiseled having a long thin nose and a squared jaw.  
The two women became close when Philip would send Peter away on a political mission, Isabella would come over and speak with Josephine for company while her husband was away. they gathered often to read, study, or to speak about various subjects. one day while they were speaking, Peter came up to Josephine's cottage rather enthusiastic.  
"Isabella! Josephine! I bring good news!"  
Isabella smiled. "what is it my dear?"  
He was ecstatic. "I have been commissioned to paint the Luxembourg in Paris."  
Josephine looked up at him. "that is admirable, my friend. it seems that the Queen mother wishes you to decorate for her."  
Peter looked bewildered. "how did you know? it is she who has invited me to Paris." Josephine "It is she who had them build the Luxembourg for her. you should be honored to have the privilege to paint the new palace. her taste in art is precise, Peter. she must like your work." "She must." Isabella agreed. "why else would she suggest my husband if she did not?" She grinned.  
Peter smiled back. "then I shall be honored, indeed to do this job for her." he kissed his wife. I would like to prepare for my trip. Come, my dear."  
Isabella rose from her seat. "Farewell Josephine. we shall keep you informed of his progress." Peter kissed Josephine on the cheek.  
"Farewell." she smiled. "goodbye and have a safe and happy journey." she watched as her friends left then took her child Jeanne back into the cottage.

27*Septembre *1622

Josephine Cheri,  
I trust that this letter reaches your loving hands. I hope that you are well. It shall make you happy that I have finally become a Cardinal. Of course, you do not have to address me as Eminence like the others. you are my lady and you do as you please.  
Ours has been a secret for a long while now, and I am happy to state that some secrets are best kept forever to oneself. It pleases me that we share such a burden to the world. My admiration for you shall never die!  
Eternally,  
Armand

1*Mai*1623

My sister,  
How have you been as of late? I hope all is well there in the Spanish Netherlands. I am aware that things with you have been busy, and I am certain that your studies have consumed much of your time. otherwise, you would have contacted us more often.  
We now have six children. They have kept me very busy. Do you think that you shall ever marry? Bertrand and I worry for you being all alone there with no family of your own. I hope that you are well and I hope that we may see you soon.  
I miss you  
Françoise

18*Avril*1624

Dearest Josephine,  
I write this message after a long absence between us. I am sorry for the delay. My work has consumed me. Please forgive my absence.  
I have been dealing with foreign affairs. Also, Louis has asked me to be his chief minister.  
The Palais Luxembourg has been completed and the Queen mother has moved across the Seine to occupy her new home.  
I miss you so. I wish that you would come to France soon. I wish to see you again. My heart is empty without you.  
I know that it was my suggestion that you be there in the Spanish Netherlands, and it was a good idea at the time of his passing, but now that we are apart, I regret having sent you away. Of course, with my new position, you will realize that our union shall be even more difficult. That I shall regret, but our relationship will never stray from trying to make it possible, if not better for both of us. Please be patient with me.  
Forever yours,  
Armand

20*Avril*1624

Armand my love,  
I regret that I have not written to you sooner, but things here have been eventful for me as well. I think that you may understand why.  
As you have said, the Spanish are a prime force in the war, and considering the battles are being fought in Germany, which is so close, many of the soldiers come here to rest and heal themselves. I did not speak of this to you, but my home has become a hospital for the wounded. My mother was a herbalist and an expert in botany, as are my sister Françoise and myself my talents are such that if I were a man, I would have become a doctor. My mother had always told me that I would make an excellent doctor. I suppose that I she'll settle for nurse of herbal medicine.  
The people that have come to me have been very good to me, and are very supportive of my talents. I have gained much respect these past few years here in Antwerp.  
I wish that you could come to see me, however, your work shall not permit it. I hope that you are well my love. I miss you so. Perhaps when things have died down a bit then we shall be together. Completely content I shall be when we embrace again.  
Love always,  
Josephine


	5. the birth of the Musketeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King needs some new guards...

19*Juin*1626  
Louis stormed into the throne room. "Richelieu!" he roared.  
The cardinal rushed into the room. "What is it sire?"  
The king had a scrowl on his face. "You are my chief advisor are you not ?"  
"Yes Sire,I am."  
"Then also as my military commander, you are aware of the uprisings of the Huguenots?"  
"Yes sire the war has been long enough." he raised his fist. "France has power!" he said sternly, stressing his point. "We occupy the Cayenne territories. The Huguenots are under our control."  
Louis nodded. "I am aware of that, though I need more soldiers to increase our force."  
"Our force is great already, Sire."  
The king continued. "I know, but I wish to develop a separate regiment. A special force of soldiers that shall be my personal bodyguards, my protectors at home and abroad."  
"That is a wise idea Sire. I shall arrange that."  
"Who is available for service?"  
Richelieu thought for a moment. "Well, during our travels, I have spoken to many infantrymen and soldiers. they would be happy to fight this war. their alliance and duty is to you and to the state."  
Who have you come up with? Louis questioned.  
"I have happened upon a young Gascon by the name of Amone des Troisvilles. He had told me of many of his countrymen wishing to come to Paris to join your army."  
Louis was intrigued. "Indeed? Well then, I think that you should contact Monsieur Troisvilles and tell him to report to me."  
"At once, Sire."  
Richelieu turned to leave. His guards followed him to the front courtyard, where there was a carriage waiting. The carriage rolled away and headed south further into the city. After riding for about half an hour, the carriage stopped at a crossroads of the rue de Seine Tournon and the rue de Vargirard. Two roads that went from one side of the city to the other. Vargirard (east-west) and Tournon(north-south). Troisvilles lived on the rue du Vargirard, in a humble cottage, set slightly off the street.  
The cardinal climbed out of the carriage with two of his guards in tow and strolled up to the front door of the cottage. He rapped upon it loudly. A young man in his early 20s answered.  
He was of medium height and portly, but well proportioned. He stared at Richelieu dumbfounded "Eminence, I am honored that you visit me, but to what do I owe this pleasure?" Richelieu smiled him. "Monsieur Troisvilles, you are a military man are you not?"  
The young Gascon nodded, "Yes Eminence, I told you that when last we met."  
"Yes, I remember at Monpellier. I gather that you are an intelligent man and a devoted Frenchman."  
Troisvilles held himself up proudly. "Yes eminence, I am!"  
Richelieu looked pleased at the response. "Then you shall be appointed into the kings own army, an elite regiment of hand-picked soldiers, at your disposal, of course. I shall leave you to recruit them."  
Troisvilles eyes widened. "His Majeste requests me? Of course, I shall recruit my best men and it shall be my honor to serve his Majeste and his Eminence. My fellow Gascons are at your disposal."  
"Excellent. I am pleased. His Majeste shall be as well."  
29*Juin*1626  
Father! father! Julliette ran from the main road up to her cottage on the hill. She burst into the door and rushed up to her father Bertrand.  
"What is it dear? Bertrand questioned his young daughter.  
"Message for you father." Julliette handed the sealed parchment to him. hurriedly. The messanger said that it was urgent, that you read it immediately. He broke open the seal.  
"Indeed? Why so, I imagine?" he read over it quickly.

21*Juin*1626

Monsieur,  
I relay this message to you to inform you that your presence is requested by his Majeste at your earliest convenience. He wishes to recruit a regiment of soldiers to be in his service as his personal guards and protectors. He requires that all members have at least five years of prior military service. I have been informed by some of your fellow countrymen here in Paris that you are a Captaine in your own regiment, and have been for the last 10 years, which would make you more than qualified for the position. As his Majeste's military advisor, I personally request that you bring your person and your company to Paris as soon as you are able. It is imperative that you do so, for his Majeste and for his state. Do your duty and to me as well by carrying out this request.  
yours,  
Richelieu

Bertrand put the letter down on the table. "Mon Dieu! his majeste and the Cardinal!"  
Françoise came up to him. "What is it Bertrand?"  
"Cardinal Richelieu and his Majeste wish me to come to Paris immediately." he said excitedly. "Louis wishes to have his own regiment of guards and he wishes my company to join him." Françoise's eyes widened. "His Majesty has requested you personally?" She embraced him roughly. "Oh Bertrend! That is such a great honor to serve his majesty."  
"I know. This is wonderful! I shall go and inform my men at once." He kissed her, then snatched the letter from the table and rushed out the door.  
Juliette came up to her mother. "Mama, where is Papa going?"  
"He has business with the King dear."  
Her youngest son came up to tug upon her skirts. "Does that mean Papa is going away?" the five-year-old said softly.  
She reached down and picked the child up. "Yes Charles, she looked around the room at her four youngest children. She waved them over to sit next to her.  
"I need you all to be strong my darlings. Your papa may be away for a long time. He may not be home for a while." She looked to Juliette, who was the eldest of the four.  
"Juliette, you are my young lady. You shall have to help me with the others. Your older brothers are older and shall join your father soon."  
"I shall help mama." the 10-year-old held herself up proudly.  
"That is my girl. She gathered all of them up into her arms.  
Bertrand Charles de Baatz Castelmore said goodbye to his family as he made preparations to leave for Paris. He was a strong willed man of fourty four years. He was strong and ambitious. He was in excellent shape for his years. He had long, sculptured features, with the classic Gascon squared jaw. His golden brown hair, mustache and van dyck were slightly greyed.  
He had fought off an on in the war since it had started. He was Captaine in his regiment and was happy to join the king's guard after serving in his armies for almost thirty years.  
He was happy to get away for awhile, though Bearn was his home and he loved his family dearly, he wished to work for the good of the king. He had met Louis once in La Rochelle when he was campaining three years ago. Bertrand was pleased and honored to meet his Majeste.

He smiled as he reddied his horse for the journey. He looked to his eldest son, Paul.  
"Paul, you are now the man of the household. The king wishes more of us to join his guard. It is a great honor. I do not know when I shall return to see you again, so you shall have to take care of your mother and your brothers and sisters."  
The 16-year-old brought himself up proudly. "I shall father."  
"..and listen to Monsieur de Vellenuve. He shall finish your fencing training. Mind him well. A gentleman should know how to fence well and to protect his interests. Mainly his family."  
"So you have explained to be father. I shall do as you ask. Monsieur de Vellenuve says that I am learning quickly, and have excellent form."  
Bertrand smiled proudly. "This is excellent my son."  
Juliette stepped forward from among her siblings. "Do not neglect to keep in correspondence with us father." she stressed.  
He beamed and grabbed her roughly, kissing her on both cheeks. "I shall not my dear." he turned to his wife. "Goodbye my dearest."  
Françoise smiled and kissed him gently. "Good journey and Godspeed mon Cher."  
Bertrand hugged and kissed all of his children, then climbed onto his horse, waving goodbye to all of them, then galloped off, leaving a trail of dust behind him as he road north east to Paris.


	6. Before and after the Day of Dupes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> storm brews at the Palais

28* September* 1628  
Dearest Josephine,  
I am standing on the cliffs of la Rochelle. We have just defeated the Huguenots. It was a glorious battle. My heart is lifted with other content upon the events of the last few weeks. However, no matter what I am doing, whether it is negotiating with other statesmen or planning strategy for battles, my mind wanders and travels to you.  
I think of this war and I cannot imagine you not being a part of my world. I always wish that you were here in France, but I feel safer knowing that you are there, safe from harm, and tending to the lost souls of the war, bruised in mind and body. I can only think of you to ease their suffering. For that, I thank you. Your talents must be on surpassed.  
My dear, I am sure that you know how difficult it is for me be a man of the cloth and wishing so much to be with you. You know my reasons for not leaving the church. Believe that I think on it daily, but I always come to the same decision. My standing and reputation would be destroyed. That which I have worked for all of my life would be gone.  
This war is tearing me apart. I hate to see so much suffering, but the thought of you healing some puts my mind to rest. I envy those that feel your warm loving touch and your kind words. Both of our lives are so entailed and at times I wish that they were not. You feel the same as I do, do you not, my love? I am sure that your pain is similar. It is slowly killing me not to be able to visit. I have so enjoyed our time together. I wish to feel your warm embrace again. I pray that that day shall come soon. I ache without you.  
Forever,  
Armand

7* Novembre* 1630  
Louis rode silently along the road to Roanne to see his dear friend and advisor Cardinal Richelieu. Richelieu had been ill for the past few weeks and had lodgings in Leon. His home with the Palais Louvre was under construction, so he had temporary rooms at Marie's palace at the Luxembourg.  
The queen mother and Anne had been speaking with Louis about Richelieu and his status. Marie was deadly jealous of her sons relationship with the cardinal and wished to avoid any tension that was currently present. Louis argued with his mother about his advisor for a long time. Richelieu had become dear to him. Even more so then his mother had been and Louis was weary of being the central figure in an argument that he felt would never be resolved.  
It was late in the morning hours and there was a hint of fog in the air. Louis squinted as the sun tried to peek its way through the clouds as he rode along the road through Leon, many citizens waved to the king and his small group of musketeers that accompanied him.  
When he arrived at Richelieu's residence, he jumped from his horse and walked up to the door. One of the men tied his horse to a post outside.  
The innkeeper addressed him imediately. "Good day to you majeste."  
Louis smiled. "Good day to you Monsieur. Tell me, where is Cardinal Richelieu?"  
"His Eminence is in his room, Sire." he pointed upstairs. "It is the room at the end of the hall." "Thank you." Louis trotted up the stairs, down the hall to the Cardinal's room. he rapped upon the door.  
"Enter." came a weak voice from inside.  
Louis swung the door open and stepped inside. "Hello mon cousin. How do you fare?" Richelieu sat by the window, facing a small balcony. "As well as can be Sire."  
Louis frowned. "I wish I could hear better news."  
Richelieu sighed. "I am sorry, but I cannot give it as of yet Sire."  
Louis was silent for the moment.  
The Cardinal noted that the king was in a bad state of mind. "Majeste, what may I do to ease your distress?"  
Louis shook his head. "I regret that you are not well, but I must discuss an important matter." "what is it?"  
Louis sighed. "You are aware of my mother's feelings toward you and our policies?"  
"I am."  
Louis continued. "I have been arguing with she and our wife about your status and to consider it. I shall not betray you. You mean too much to me. Our mother shall try everything in her power to be rid of you and I cannot let that come to pass. You are my dearest friend and I love you too much to let any harm come to you or your station."  
Richelieu smiled weakly. "I appreciate that Sire, though I already am aware of your intent and wishes."  
"Then as my friend and advisor, I must look out for your interests, as you do for me. I must warn you to be on your guard until I may resolve this matter with our mother."  
"I understand."  
"I know the difficult circumstances we face at this time, but I must ask you to accompany mother back to Paris."  
Richelieu sighed deeply. His relations with the Queen mother were indeed strained as of late.  
"I do not wish to, but I shall do as his Majeste asks."  
"I am sorry my friend, but it is of dire importance that you resolve your differences. She has told us that she can no longer abide you. I pleaded with her to wait until I could restore the peace between us. I do not wish to prejudice our affairs I said that we shall defer it until we return to Paris. I wish you to report to me if she shall not keep the promise that she has made to us. I cannot help carry out what she construed my requested delay to guarantee."  
"I understand sire. I shall do as you wish."  
"Excellent. Then I shall see you both in a few days." Louis turned to leave, then rushed out the door, closing it behind him.  
Richelieu himself was also in distress concerning the current events. He trusted his friend and master completely, and knew what Louis was doing to try to correct the situation. It was in Richelieu's best interest that the matter be resolved, though he was reluctant to confront Marie. He knew that it would do him well to try to get along with her, for the King's sake and his own well being.

9 November 1630  
Having returned from his visit with Richelieu Louis called a private meeting between himself, his servator, and his troublesome brother, Gaston the Duke du Orleans.  
Louis had been trying to keep his brother from siding with their mother, who deeply resented, hated, and was definitely jealous to the point of distraction of Richelieu.  
The king continued. "Gaston, I must implore you to act on mine and the Cardinal's behalf and not mother's. It is your duty to obey us as your brother and your king and to abide by our rules, however irrational or selfish they may seem to you."  
Gaston argued. "Louis I have told you that I would swear my loyalty to you and to Cardinal Richelieu."  
Louis frowned. "We hope that you shall honor your promise and not go back on your oath brother." the king stressed sternly.  
Gaston simply nodded.  
"Good we shall accept that. Do not try to change your mind, or you shall suffer. You do not wish to make us ill tempered with your actions."  
"No, that is not my wish brother." Gaston bowed to his brother then walked over to Richelieu. On bended knee, he kissed the Cardinals ring. "You have my loyalty Eminence."  
The cardinal managed a smile and said nothing to him.  
The following morning Marie held a council meeting. She simply could not change her attitude toward her former servant. She had finally decided to relinquish all of Richelieu's positions in her household. Richelieu was in utter distress and pleaded with her not to do so.  
The Kings brother Gaston ,who had sworn his allegiance to him the previous day, promptly turned his back when Richelieu pleaded for his position not to be relinquished.  
Gaston did not come to his rescue on this event.  
After speaking with Louis Richelieu returned to the Luxembourg upon the request of the king. Dismayed and depressed, Richelieu reluctantly went to speak with Marie upon his own behalf. His mental state was in a disarray at the present time and for the moment, he could not pull his senses about him. He did not wish Marie to see any weakness from a powerful man which most of the state had by now not only visited, but also feared as well. His task was not an easy one. When he arrived at the Luxembourg, Marie was not happy to see him, though she seemed to glow as if she had triumphed over the earlier event of that morning.  
"I suppose that you have a few things to say to me Cardinal."  
He tried desperately to contain his emotions. "The King has requested that I come to see you on the subject of my dismissal. This shall be my final visit to you Queen mother. Let us get the formalities done with, shall we?"  
Marie walked over to her desk and finished writing out a document showing the formal procedure of dismissing Richelieu from all of his duties within her household. She read it aloud. "I hereby relinquish your offices as Grand Almoner, household superintendant, and lastly, as the head of my personal counsel. She looked up at him. "Is that satisfactory with you Cardinal?" "What choice have I to make?"  
She snorted, beaming haughtily. "None, whatsoever. Now if you would sign this document and leave my household, it would be highly appreciated."  
Richelieu reluctantly penned his signature to the parchment, then bowed to her.  
She rolled the document, bound it, then watched him as he left the room.

11 *November *1630  
Louis stormed into his brothers rooms at the Palais Luxembourg. The turmoil over the last two weeks had left him depressed, frustrated, and bewildered.  
He was on his way to his hunting lodge at Versailles, which was his favorite spot for rest, relaxation, and privacy.  
Marie walked over to greet him as he entered her salon. She seemed overconfident about the recent event with Richelieu. "Louis my dear. I am so glad that you are here I wish to speak with you about Cardinal Richelieu."  
Louis fumed. "the cardinal is the only subject on your mind as of late Madame and frankly I tire of discussing your relationship with him. I am going to my lodge to spend some time with my friends and to rest from this chaos in which you have strived to create."  
She tried to defend herself. "It is not I, but your precious Cardinal that is the cause of the strife. His goals, his policies, his treachery!"  
Louis cut her off. "I shall not argue this any longer with you mother. My head aches and I wish to get away for a while to gather my thoughts. I need to do this. Do not interfere with my plans to do so."  
Marie started to plead with her son. "Louis, what has happened to us? You have sided with that wretched man. I cannot bear to lose you and your trust."  
"It is far too late for that Madame. You have destroyed any trust or respect that I have had for you. You have made nothing but trouble for me and my state."  
"That is not so. I have done all that I could to strengthen this country. I have tried to help you to make France the best it could be."  
"The only thing that you have brought to the state and the country, Madame, is treachery and deceit. I bid you adieu. You have caused me nothing but grief. Even the Queen has sided with you, as well as our brother."  
She became insistant and angry. "Very well. I demand that you choose your affections. It is either me or that damned Cardinal!"  
"I shall not choose. There is only one thing for me to say. That is adieu Madame. I should not like to see you again. It would be best if you leave France. Do not make me exile you again, for I shall."  
At that moment, Richelieu had silently entered the room. He tried to stay out of sight, but Marie spotted him immediately, and rushed over to him.  
She pointed at him. "You you are the reason for my son's betrayal of my love. He chooses you over his own flesh and blood!"  
The cardinal was already in a depressed state. In desperation he fell to his knees, and knelt at her feet. He desperately hoped for forgiveness, but was sure that there was no chance for redemption. He sighed deeply, looking up at her with pleading eyes.  
"Is there no way that I may regain our good relations that once we had Queen mother?" The humility did nothing to change her state of mind. She felt no sympathy for him.  
"Never! I wish you to leave. Go and be with Louis. He wishes your company, not mine."  
"Can you not even consider giving me another chance to make it up to you?" Richelieu pleaded. She shook her head violently, waving her hands at him. No! no! no! Now be gone both of you. Leave me be!"  
Louis turned and silently walked from the room with Richelieu following close behind him. He put his arm around his servitor and friend.  
"Richelieu I would like you to accompany myself and some others to Versailles."  
Richelieu bowed his head. "I suppose that it shall do us both some good to get away for a while."  
"You speak truth my friend."  
Later that evening after the king had settled into his hunting lodge, Richelieu had gotten a little more comfortable and sat down to compose a letter to Marie. He had felt the bulk of the heated conversation earlier that day. He was depressed, frustrated, and wished to lift his spirits. He hoped that there might be the slightest chance that she would forgive him. He knew that she would not, but he didn't wish to let the matter drop. He would at least try to make amends.  
Madame,  
Knowing the misfortune of being disgraced by you, I would not dare to write you if I did not hope it would be a means of escaping from it. This letter begs you Madame, to agree to restore me to your good graces. I assure you Madame, that I have never had the intention of doing anything which would be disagreeable to you. What your majesty failed to say against my actions arose because of my misfortune, is having to please others so as to conserve my position. I did not consider what might displease you. I hope with extreme passion to render your majesty the respect and service which I owe her, for this purpose knowing that your majesty does not wish me to visit her personally I shall withdraw to my Abby, ready to leave France if my absence alone will bring you content. Whatever happens, I shall be content, Madame, provided that you forget the past, pardon me for my misfortune and recognize that I have not omitted anything for you to regard me all of my life as your servant.  
Your humble servitor,  
Richelieu

12* November *1630  
Louis,  
It is impossible for me to convey to his Majesty the extreme satisfaction which I received yesterday at the honor of seeing him. His sentiments were full of generosity. Particularly since they were based on reason and just considerations of the good and safety of his state. I begged him not to hesitate to communicate them to his creatures, who will study them and make them succeed to his contentment and advantage. I wish for your glory more than any servetor has wished it for his master, and I will never omit anything which can contribute toward it the singular devastation which it please you to show me yesterday of your goodwill pierced my heart. I feel myself so extraordinarily obliged that I can scarcely express it. I entreat your majesty in the name of God not to do yourself any harm by melancholy and I hope that by God's goodness you will be perfectly happy. For my part, I shall never be content, except if we can get better to your majesty that I am the list Faithful creature the most committed subject of the verse zealous serve it any King and master has in the world I will live and die in this position see it hundred times where your majesty servant than I am my own.  
Your ever faithful,  
Richelieu


	7. Letters II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more time passes...

23*Avril*1633  
Mon Soeur,  
I see now what you are going through there in Antwerp here in Paris we have joined in the task of helping the needy the starving and the miss placed soles of the war and it Marilac a lease to Louise forward keeper of the seals along with father Vincent Depaul have fielded an organization called the sisters of charity I gather that we should both be doing the same work now dearest helping those poor souls who need it most I along with many of the ladies at court have been very busy doing this task I have filled all of my time by keeping busy with these duties since I am not permitted to be involved at court Louis will not allow me to just as he has done to his mother I know now how she feels she and I can relate to one another both Habsburg both alienated from Louis and from the court a prisoner not free to do anything but sit and be ridiculed and constantly be reminded of my heritage and position A child would change my feet drastically perhaps even freebie to do what ever I wish that I think remains to be seen my only wish is that Louis will be dutiful husband that he had promised me that he would be in the beginning I know that cardinal Richelieu as much influence and Louise decisions I only hope that I can survive here and not have the same fate which had befallen the queen mother I should not wish to be under house arrest driven out of my home and friends forever I hope that all is well with you and your daughter Jean I send my best wishes and my love to you both love always Anna

16 May 1633  
Anna,  
I regret to hear of your unhappiness there with your husband his Majesty. I wish that your situation was more pleasant. You are correct in the assumption of having a child. I am sure that being an heir would make your position much more pleasant and your life more bearable, not to mention the joy your children would bring. Jeanne is doing well and has been a great help to me and our work here in Antwerp. I have taught her the ways of the herbal medicine, like my mother taught to me and my sister Françoise. Jeanne is quite gifted in it. I think that it is a gift from God. she may do better with it than I. her heart is totally devoted to those in need. I am very happy to hear that you and your ladies at court have also joined in the cause to cure. if things go astray for you there, you are more than welcome to come to Antwerp to visit, perhaps even stay. I know that you have family in Brussels as well as us. please keep me informed, in any event. we would love to see you.  
fondly  
Josephine  
19 May 1635  
Josephine my dearest sister,  
it has finally happened. his Majesty has declared war upon Spain. father is furious! as always, I may only lay blame upon that devil chief minister Cardinal Richelieu. both he and my husband conspire against my person and my mother country. Louis despises me for keeping correspondence with my own flesh and blood. Richelieu advises him on all his decisions and his actions, and they both exclude me from any involvement at court. Social, state, or otherwise. I am saddened by this. my life here is not at all how I would like it to be. I had argued with father about being wed to Louis. he cares nothing for me at all. his only concerns are for his hunting lodge, falconing, affairs of state, and chasing courtiers. there is one in particular that he favors above all the others. she is in my household and has held my complete confidence. her name is Louise Lafayette. Louis is completely enamored with her. I trust her virtue and I enjoy her company, however, it seems that she is Louis have spent many hours alone together. I cannot be certain that he has had it affair with her, but I fear it if I had a child it would be very different. I wish you well and I miss you dearly.  
Anna


	8. Love eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great loss to many, a new beginning for some

26 Juin 1636  
Armand my dearest,  
I write this message to you after a long absence between us. I knew that the war and your duties there have kept you forever busy and departed from myself. I too shall depart from you forever. I am ill with fever and my time is short. I am too far gone to be cured. Jeanne has done everything that she could to ease my suffering, but to no avail. she is a splendid child Armand, you would be proud. she also studies the way of God like her father. yes, it is so. she is of your blood and breath. I wish that you could see her, see us both my love. I have kept our secret for long enough. I have not told her of you. I promised that I would keep our secret. she has inquired many times, but I have only described your person and not revealed who or what you are. the risk is too great. I would love to reveal to her the truth. my mother lied to me to keep her heritage a secret, and I do not wish to do the same to Jeanne. she has a right to know who her father is. her own flesh and blood. I shall not be of this earth for long. when I am gone, she shall be alone. please say that I may tell her. she would strongly abide by your wish for our love to forever remain a secret. I trust that she will guard it with her life. awaiting your embrace whether here or in the embrace of God.  
I remain forever yours,  
Josephine

Richelieu dropped the letter. his tear stained face red from weeping while reading the highly emotional message. His lip quivered. His emotions, which for many years he had prided himself upon restraining, could not be held back any longer. His love for her had been one of his most cherished secrets, and at times just the thought of her carried him through some rough times.  
He had always wondered if their relations had spawned and offspring from their love. he wiped his face with his handkerchief and smiled. I have a beautiful child, he thought, and my love shall soon see God. who better to help her enter her passage into the Almighty's kingdom, but myself. her love, her teacher, and her child's sire.  
Just as he continued to gather his thoughts, the King silently walked into his room. Louis noted Richelieu's state. his red face, his eyes puffy from weeping. Louis himself was a very emotional and passionate person, though he did not hide his emotions like his dear friend, the Cardinal. "Mon cousin what is it that ails you so?"  
Richelieu wiped his face again, looking up at Louis. "Sire, I am sorry I cannot contain the grief for which I feel for the only love that I have ever known."  
Louis glanced at the letter on the floor, then picked it up. "I do not have to read this to know from who's hand this is written." He put it on the desk in front of Richelieu. "Josephine, is she...?"  
Richelieu nodded. "Soon she shall see God. I would like to take my leave from his Majeste to send her to her king, our Lord."  
"Granted. do what you must to ease your pain mon cousin, for I do not wish you to suffer any longer."  
Richelieu managed a smile. "My suffering is not so great Sire. there is some pleasant news. It seems that though God will take away my most cherished secret, he has sent another to take its place."  
"Pray tell, what is it?" Louis knew of the affair between Richelieu and Josephine. No secrets were kept between the two of them.  
"God has sent me a child, and I pray that he shall bestow upon your Majeste that gift as well." Louis nodded. "Yes. I wish for that also. So, this child is Josephine's?"  
"Yes. Do you think that she has told the child of her father?" Louis pondered. You know what that would mean."  
"Josephine has kept her promise to me Sire. The child knows nothing of me. Only my image. No word was given to reveal my position, or my person."  
Louis sighed. "Excellent. I should like to believe that she would be honorable in keeping your secret, mon cousin."  
"I hope that you are correct Sire."  
"Well, you shall learn of that soon enough, when you visit her to give her the last rites."

Richelieu left Paris the next morning to see if his secret had indeed been kept, and to say goodbye to Josephine.  
Anne had insisted upon accompanying him. she wished to see her dying sister. Louis only agreed to her going because he knew if anyone could be trusted to keep a watchful eye upon his wayward wife, it would be his chief advisor and dear friend. just as she had explained to Josephine years earlier, Anne had indeed become a prisoner in her own home. never trusted, and always ridiculed.  
she and Richelieu did not see eye to eye and she despised him. they did have one thing in common. their love for Josephine. so the two of them made a pact between them Anne wouldn't utter a word about his affair with her sister and he would keep quiet about her family affairs.  
Richelieu confessed, however that he could not control all of the king's decisions , but he would try the best that he could to protect her interests, especially those concerning Josephine and that branch of the family.  
Anne was content with that.  
To keep secrecy on their journey, they took no subjects with them. Anne left her ladies at court. even the ones she trusted, and Richelieu only brought two of his guard. they were sworn to secrecy and knew that if they were revealed, it meant pain and death and Richlieu as well as Louis savored their private lives on interfered reveal the secrets there would be no hesitation to execute the guilty parties for doing so .  
they rode in a simple black carriage with no ornamentation.  
The guards wearing their own clothing and not their uniforms. the cardinal had exchanged his red robes for Black ones and the queen wore simple country dress with no decoration whatsoever. her only accessory being a heavy wool travel cloak.  
they rode in silence for the next two days, both of them buried in thought and grief for the sad news of Josephine's condition. though neither of them had known her for long, she had left an impact upon both of them, which would last them the rest of their lives.  
the carriage pulled into the city limits of Antwerp upon the second day of their travel.  
Richelieu peaked out the window. the carriage rolled to a stop. he pounded on the roof.  
One of the guards appeared at the door. seconds after opening it, the cardinal stepped out.  
where our way to guard pointed toward the doors Antwerp is there.  
Richelieu stretched his legs, walking around the field where they were stopped. snow lay about where they stood. a well-traveled road lead up to a large two laned wooden bridge, that lead into town .  
The bridge stretched across the canal which lead west and north around the city limits.  
Richelieu pulled out Josephine's letter. the address and directions were written on the back fold.  
where to now your grace?  
Richelieu read the directions. take the canal bridge across to dock Street. that road shall take you around the outskirts of the city. follow it to its end where there is a fork in the road. turn east and you shall see the cottage a top the hill.  
yes eminence the guard shut the door behind Richelieu as he climbed back into the carriage. it rolled along the road, over the bridge then down the street. on the other side of the canal it was very quiet. all of the residents likely asleep. only A few scattered citizens were walking about. prostitutes in their patrons, drunkards and the like.  
after riding for about two or three miles they reached the end of the street.  
the carriage turned east at the fork in the road.  
Richelieu glanced out the window at the lone cottage that sat atop a vast hill. he smiled as they approached it.  
this cottage, as Josephine had referred to it, was actually a grand country estate. it covered at least 3000 square feet or more. it was a stone and wood two-story structure of the tutor style. snow covered the A-line roof and smoke curled from the wide stone chimney on top.  
there were trees scattered all around, but not so many that the home could not easily be seen from the street. The blue light reflected off of the thick paned glass of the windows.  
The bastard child of King Philip the third of Spain had done well richelieu thought to himself as they rode up the long driveway to the house.  
the carriage rolled up in front of the estate. the two guards climbed down and opened the door.  
majesty we have arrived. Anne stirred and pulled her heavy clerk about her shoulders , shivering as she got out of the carriage, following Richelieu as he stepped outside.  
Anne viewed the residence bleary-eyed, blinking, as if she could not believe what she saw.  
Josephine resides here? this is not at all what I expected.  
Richelieu smiled. nor I your majesty. perhaps your father had assisted her in the purchase of this place.  
Anne nodded. he must have. how else would she have been able to afford such a grand home?  
The four of them walked up to the door. one of the guards wrapped upon it.  
after a few moments, an old woman opened the door.  
she smiled at them. oh come come. you must be Armand and sister Anne.  
the woman didn't say anything more.  
the woman stepped away from the door to let them inside, closing the door behind them.  
before another word could be uttered, the woman addressed them both.  
now ...introductions. I know who you both are. No need to go further. your secret is safe here. I am Anna raven. let me show you to Josephine.  
Richelieu and Anne simply looked at each other.  
the guards shook their heads and shrugged, then sat upon a bench by the door.  
the room where they stood was about 20 square feet. a long, highly polished rectangular table stood in the center of the room. a large chandelier hung over the table.  
Anna raven lead them through the foyer to the stairs.  
at the top of the stairs stood a young woman of about 18 years.  
she had soft round features and delicate skin. her dark curly hair was stuffed into a white cap and Bloodstains on her long white apron.  
Anna rayven greeted her. Jeanne child, go and tell your mother that she has visitors. the young woman froze where she stood. she came eye to eye with the cardinal.  
her mind raced. she knew right away who he was from years of her mother speaking fondly of him, though he was at least 20 years older now.  
this is my father, Jeanne thought. she wanted to cry out. she almost whispered, mon Pere. no, she thought, mama wished to keep it a secret. it was what they both wished. she could not break that promise, no matter how much she wished to cry out and embrace her father at long last.  
Richelieu stared back at her. he was also in shock in seeing her. he saw the anguish on her face and knew at once that she knew the truth. a smile crossed his lips. what restraint, he thought. she holds her emotions inside like myself.  
Jeanne finally broke from her daze, then curtsied to them and quickly rushed off down the hall before they could greet her. Anne watched as she rushed down the hall . what ails that child so?  
Anna Raven smiled. she holds many secrets and I fear that one day they may tear her apart.  
I know how she feels. Richelieu sighed.  
I too. Anne added sadly.  
they continued down the hall to the last room, then entered quietly.  
Anna Raven closed the door behind them, then walked back down the hall.  
Jeanne whispered to her mother.  
mama, father is here.  
Josephine's eyes blinked open and she sat up.  
Richelieu and Anne approached the bed. Josephine put her arms out to them. Anna...Armand.  
Anne embraced her. it is so good to see you again. I wish that it were under better conditions though my dear.  
Richelieu kissed her gently, then sat on the bed.  
yes, well...she trailed off.  
...and who is the woman who brought us here? Anne questioned as she sat on the bed opposite Richelieu.  
that is my grandmother. it seems that my mother had secrets of her own to keep as we do now.  
Jeanne sat the head of the bed, cradling her mother in her lap.  
yes, and I see that you have kept ours my dear. Richelieu stated, smiling at her, then at Jeanne.  
Josephine sighed, then looked up at her daughter. dearest , will you let me speak with Armand alone?  
Jeanne nodded, then kissed her.  
yes mother.  
she got up from the bed, then walked around to the other side where Anne sat. come aunt Anna. I shall show you the house.  
she took Anne's hand in hers and lead her to the door.  
Jeanne held her emotions that welled inside of her as she glanced at Richelieu. good, it is time that you were both acquainted. Josephene said softly.  
Anne smiled. we shall return later.  
Jeanne walked out the door and into the hall, closing the door behind them.  
tears welled up in Josephines eyes and she reached for Richelieu.  
he grabbed her gently, holding her close. my love. I have missed you so. I am so happy to see you Cheri. I have waited for a moment to embrace you again, but it seems that God has more of a desire to see you then I.  
I know...she wept softly, losing herself in the folds of his Cassock and cloak.  
he stroked her face gently. Jeanne is a beautiful child.  
she sniffled. do you like her?  
yes I do. she seems to be strong and determined like her mother. he smiled.  
but she also carries a great burden which is my doing, I know and I regret having to burden her with it, but upon meeting her I see that she respects my wish to keep discretion. she is a splendid child. very obedient, very trusted.  
I can see that. I shall be content that she shall not reveal who I am.  
just then, Jeanne silently came into the room. she shut the door behind her and rested against it, her eyes welled, her face red. she could no longer hold back her emotions that overcame her.  
Josephine looked over at her. what is it dearest ? where is Anne?  
She is downstairs with those two men. grandma Raven has brought them refreshments. she asked me to have you tell us when you are ready for father to send you to your rest.  
she started to cry. mother, why must you leave now? it is too soon for you to die. Richelieu addressed her. my dear, god is not prejudice in his chosen children. when he desires your presence, he shall call upon you, sending you to your eternal rest. Jeanne came over and kneeled at his feet and gazed at her mother, who sat next to him.  
I am sorry mother. I cannot restrain myself any longer. she looked up at Richelieu. I am overcome with joy father. upon seeing you tonight, I wished so much to embrace you, to welcome you with open arms.  
Richelieu himself could not help weeping. jeanne's show of emotion moved him deeply.  
she continued. but I remembered the promise that mother insisted that I keep. this secret, our secret...of you father. tears rolled down her cheeks.  
he cradled her face in his hands. my child , I am so sorry for having caused you so much pain, but it is imperative that this secret be kept. I grieve so to see you both under such duress. please forgive me...  
Jeanne threw her arms around him.  
there is nothing to forgive father. Josephine snuggled close, embracing them both. Richelieu held them both close .  
I am relieved to know that my secret is safe with you. he stroked Jeanne's face. I could rest assured that you shall continue to keep that promise that your mother made to me many years ago.  
Jeanne blinked looking him in the eye. yes father, I shall do what you wish.  
Josephine sighed with relief. she was happy that her daughter figured out the mystery for herself. the lies would have torn her apart. the truth was better, she thought, and she knew that Jeanne would continue to carry the burden that she withheld for so long.  
she was content that Jeanne would honor her fathers wish to keep the discretion between them.  
Josephine kissed them both, then started to cough. her face was pale and her skin yellowed from the fever.  
Richelieu felt her forehead. she was clammy to the touch. cheri get back in bed , under the blankets.  
she obeyed and he pulled the blankets tight about her body. he stroked her hair, which was damp with sweat. Jeanne child, please go and tell your aunt Anna that it is time.  
Jeanne's lip quivered. yes father. she bent over to kiss her mother, who managed a smile. her breathing slow and shallow.  
please hurry! Richelieu ordered.  
she kissed him and he watched her leave the room.  
A few moments later, she returned with Anne.  
they all gathered around Josephine. Richelieu put his hands up. they all bowed their heads.  
father. take this child of yours back into your loving embrace. her earthly essence shall cease to resign upon this earth. forgive her sins and guide her from the darkness of death.  
he bent over to kiss her one last time. he continued. put her to rest, relieving her of all pain and strife. In Jesus name, in the name of the father, the son and the Holy Spirit. amen.  
they all crossed themselves and prayed softly. Jeanne curled up next to her mother, putting her head on her chest and cried softly. Anna snuggled next to her on the opposite side. Richelieu sat at her feet and watched as the women drifted off to sleep.  
Having had a sleepless night, Richelieu arose to stand at the front facing window of the room.  
he gazed outside to watch the sunrise, the light filled the night sky as it became dawn. Josephine had slipped away during the night.  
he had kept watch, not able to sleep, watching her chest rise and fall, then gradually, slowly, it ceased to do so.  
he smiled to himself, wiping away his tears as he viewed the sun finally making its presence known, peeking from behind the clouds, the light streaming through them, touching the earth, guiding all of the lost souls up to gods kingdom. Josephine would join them today, he thought, she is at peace. Her burden to the world has ended at last.  
he crossed his arms and shivered, pulling his heavy black Cloak about himself, taking off the early morning chill.  
he glanced over at Jeanne.  
she was still asleep, snuggled close to her mother, laying on her chest, Josephine's limp hand resting by her side.  
Richelieu sighed. it is done. we should go and leave Jeanne to mourn and to continue to heal those who shall not meet with their maker just yet.  
he walked over to Jeanne and shook her gently. Jeanne.  
she stirred, sat up, looked at her mother, and sighed. mother is gone.  
I know. Richelieu said softly, reaching over to shut Josephine's staring eyes.  
Jeanne sat there silently looking up at him. she reached out to embrace him.  
he stroked her gently. what shall I do now father?  
he held her at arms length, meeting her gaze. you shall continue living child, helping those who need it. your mother would wish it that way. she would wish you to continue to live, to grow, to help those in need of your skills. your mother told me of your exceptional talent, your desire to heal, to Guide those poor souls back to health, returning them to their families.  
she sighed. they are blessed, for their loved ones shall return home to them. mine shall not.  
your mother is gone, yes, but you also have others in your life. your relatives in Bearn, he looked toward Anne, Who slept next to Josephine. your aunt Anna. he paused. you have me...  
yes, father. I am glad for that. mother spoke fondly of you for so long, I felt as if I knew you, as if you were here with us, and now you are.  
he held her close. I am pleased to have you in my life. you shall, I think, fill the void in my heart that your mother would cause. my heart fills with joy knowing that my love for your mother has manifested into you.  
I am happy that you are here father. mother wanted so much to see you again before she met God.  
I have always missed her. that void is full now. I wish that you would come to be with me in Paris your mother so wished to stay, and I have always regretted sending her away.  
Jeanne smiled. yes father. I would like to come to be with you. it would be too sad to stay here. there are many that could continue my work here. mother has built this hospital and she has passed on her skills to me. I shall in turn train many others to carry on this work. it would be too difficult for me, now with mother gone. you are strong and you shall prevail.  
thank you for having faith in me father. I appreciate that.  
he let go of her and stepped away from the bed. I must leave now my child. I have my work to attend to. Louis is expecting us back.  
I know. mother has told me about Aunt Anna's work in helping the sick, just as we are doing.  
it seems that God needs many helping hands. there have been too many casualties. Now that France has declared war upon Spain, there shall be many more.  
Richelieu looked over at Anna. sometimes family can be a terrible burden.  
this war has been ill for all of us. I only hope that it's end shall come soon.  
I too, my child. He touched jeanne's face, then walked around the bed to where Anne lay and shook her. majesty please wake.  
Anne blinked and looked up at him, then Josephine.  
I am sorry for your loss majesty, but my work is done and his Majesty expects us to return with in the week.  
she snorted. expects you, perhaps Eminence. he cares nothing at all for me. she leaned over to kiss her sister on the forehead, she rose from the bed pulling the covers up over Josephine's face.  
good night forever dear one. I hope that you are content where you are now. have a good rest.  
she walked over to the door. Richelieu followed with Jeanne on his arm.  
they walked back to the stairs and down to the Parlor where they found the guard asleep by the fire.  
Richelieu awoke them with a start.  
Jules! Anton! come, it is time.  
they both rolled over and sprang to their feet. at once eminence.  
they gathered themselves up, then went outside to refresh the horses at the stable. goodbye aunt Anna. I hope that I shall come to see you soon.  
Anne smiled. I too dear. it was a pleasure to meet you.  
Jeanne embraced Richelieu. goodbye father.  
he kissed her. farewell my child. I hope to see you soon and I trust you to keep our discretion.  
you know that I shall father. I respect your wishes.  
excellent.  
the guards rolled the carriage up to the front door.  
Jeanne embraced them both. good. until we meet again.  
until then my dear. Richelieu lead Anne outside and they both climbed into the carriage.  
they waved goodbye as it rolled away, back down the long driveway to the road back to Paris.


	9. Love Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has some secrets and an important matter to deal with

5*Decembre *1637  
In the early evening, a party of horseman, including an escort of the king's guards, rode from a small country house.  
the king headed the group. he was dressed in simple country clothing, with no decorations.  
if his subjects did not refer to him as sire, you wouldn't know that he was the king. they were on their way to Louis' current love interest, Louise Lafayette.  
she had taken leave of his household in may, and Louis had been depressed ever since.  
he tried to visit her as often as he could, to take leave from his mundane life at court. though he had many releases and activities to keep him busy, coming to visit her gave him the most pleasure.  
the visits were short and infrequent, but they were enough to improve his mental health temporarily after each visit.  
after riding eight miles through flat, wooded country, they entered Paris through the old part of the city, through a gate overshadowed by two gray stone buildings. the new Abby of Port Royal. they rode past the covent, up the rue St. Jacques, passing the Luxembourg and crossed the sea by the Ponte Notre Dame. they rode past the hotel De Ville, then east to the rue St. Antoine, following it to it's end, Where sat the eight towered bastille.  
they stopped at one of the houses similar to all of its neighbors, save for the iron bars across its windows.  
one of the musketeers dismounted and stepped up to the door. he announced the Kings presence to the woman at the slightly open door.  
Louis dismounted and marched past him into the brick building. he knew his way through the sparsely furnished parlor. on the ground floor at the other end of the large room stood a Latticed Grille.  
dark storm clouds blanketed the sky. rain was falling steadily, making it damp and cold.  
Louis shivered as he waited for Louise to come to the gate. he clutched his heavy cloak around him. rain blew in from the covered walkway that led up to the gate where he stood.  
he threw off the rain that had gathered upon his large plumed hat. he was soaked to the bone and shivered. his mind raced. he loved Louise dearly, but she was not committed to him. she was his servant and confidante and that was all, nothing more. he desperately wished that it could be so. Many of the men at court had encouraged Louis to make an effort into his marriage. he should be with his wife, the queen, not at the convent with his infatuation.  
a tear trickled down his cheek. he didn't love Anne. she was a traitor, and not on the side of the state. her actions were that treachery and deceit. Richelieu had told me of all the letters that she had sent to her Habsburg brother Philip the fourth of Spain.  
after a few minutes, Louise appeared.  
she walked down the short walkway to greet him at the gate.  
she was a petite young woman of 19 years. she had soft round features and soft blue eyes like a birds. her light brown curly locks were cut bluntly around her face. she had a presence about her that would make any man full desperately in love with her, like the King had.  
she frowned. "I am sorry Majesty, but I cannot let you in. it is getting late and we are to retire for the evening. mother superior stresses a strict curfew for us. you can understand that, can you not?"  
Louis was weeping. The mere sight of her sent his emotion into a tizzy. he could no longer hold it back. "Louise Cheri, I have missed you at court. it is not the same since your leaving."   
"would you wish me to return to you? I was a distraction to you and my dear friend, the queen. I cannot upset her any longer. I am happy here."  
"I know, and I am happy that you are content, but I have not been the same since your arrival to the convent. it was not my intention to send you here."   
"Cardinal Richelieu thought it best for you, that I should leave your company at court. your state of mind was into much of a distraction. I am sorry that I have been the cause of your discontent. I never meant for it to turn out this way. we were happy together. I was happy in your majesty's company. for that, I thank you."  
"Louise I..." he hesitated. a tear trickled down his cheek. "I cannot help the feelings that I have for you." he clutched at the grill of the gate.  
she touched his hand. "I know that you grieve Majesty. what can I do to ease your pain?"  
"come back to me."  
she shook her head. "no I cannot. it would not be right. you should be with the queen. be a good king and husband. have an heir."  
"you know that I have tried for years and nothing has become of it."  
"you have not tried hard enough Majesty. it is your duty to be with the queen. As king and husband. renew your vows. go to her bed. stay with her and make her as happy as you have made me. she has been neglected by you for far too long."  
"I suppose. I do not wish to, but I shall, nonetheless. France needs an heir. I shall not be here forever. I must have a son."   
she smiled. "Godspeed and may God shine shine upon you majesty ."  
Louis managed a smile. he watched as Louise turned and walked back to the way she had come .  
He stepped into the parlor where his subjects waited.  
he decided what to do next, standing with them and watching the hard rain fall in the rue St. Antoine.  
His captain of the guard came up to him. Guitaut de Lyon was a veteran when called for the duty of joining the newly formed musketeers.  
11 years hence he was honored to be in the Kings service, having previously served with Louis' father, Henry IV.  
the middle aged man spoke softly to his Monarch. majesty, it seems that the rain shall not stop anytime soon.  
Louis was bothered by this. "no."  
he watched as the rain became sleet.  
it started to fall harder. he pulled his cloak tightly about him.  
"I do not think that we would make the journey back to St. Maur or Versailles. The sleet would most surely put out our torches, which we would need riding in the dark woods."  
Guitaut nodded. "yes sire. a few hours ride, drenched to the skin would most surely bring on a fever."  
Louis huffed. "that is exactly what I do not wish. my health has been bad enough. I shall not like to chance fate."  
"indeed no sire."  
"where shall we pass the night then? perhaps the Louvre. it is only a league away sire. it would not be wise to travel further than that. surely your majesty agrees?"  
"I do not. my apartments are not completed as of yet, and my furniture is not there."  
"perhaps that of the apartments of the queen?" he offered. "you could have supper with her at the Louvre for the night."  
"No. we shall wait here until the storm clears."  
Guitaut shrugged, knowing that once the Kings mind was made, that was that. Louis paced the floor for about an hour and watched out the windows.  
the storm showed no signs of stopping. after watching the King for a while, Guitaut decided to try to persuade the king to change his mind. he hated to see his monarch in distress.  
"Sire, please reconsider. we could make the journey to the Louvre with no trouble. any further would not be feasible to your Majesty's health."  
Louis nodded. "yes I agree, but the queen has supper and retires much too late to my liking."  
Guitaut was insistent. "Sire, I am certain that the queen will yield to your wishes. she will do anything to please your majesty when it suits him."  
Louis finally gave in. he was weary from the day and the storm was getting to him. "very well, but I only wish to get away from this storm."  
Guitaut was content enough with the King's answer. "very good sire. Will you get dry by the fire?" he motioned to the large fire stead, where the men had built a fire to get warm while they waited.  
"I shall ride ahead to inform her Majesty of your arrival." he hurried outside.  
One of the men followed him out to accompany him. they both jumped onto their horses and at full gallop rode to the Louvre.  
nine months later, on a sunny September morning, Louis XIV was born...

29*Mars*1638  
It was a brisk Spring Morning. Julliette d'Albernait Castelmore tended to her duties in her mother's household.  
since her father's departure, she and her brothers and sister helped with the daily chores and the maintenance of the home, as well as the animals on the property.  
her father Bertrand would visit when he could, but his visits were short and infrequent, so it was up to his wife and children to continue on without him.  
two years after he left, her eldest brother Paul had left to join the musketeers and three years after that, her brother Danielle Joined them.  
her younger brother Savignoun was in and out of trouble since he was a boy. he was currently is the bastille at Bordeaux for having molested a young girl of 13 Julliette's sister Jeanne had married a wealthy nobleman from Leon the previous spring, so that only left Juliette and her youngest brother Charles to care for their mother and the estate.  
Juliette had not married yet because of her lack of interest in the local male counterparts and the fact that there would be no one else to help her mother.  
she knew that Charles would leave soon and she didn't wish to leave her mother alone .  
She went out to the stable to help her brother Charles clean the stables. A swift chilled breeze blew her long golden blonde hair into her face. she shivered, clutching her heavy cloak about her shoulders and pulled her hood over her long golden hair.  
Charles was in one of the stalls, putting down new straw for the horses.  
after spreading it around, he put down the pitchfork and Wiped his brow with his handkerchief.  
Juliette walked up behind him. good morning Charles.  
he looked up at her, smiling warmly.  
Bonjour Juliette.  
She glanced around the stable. I see that you have finished already. I was going to help, but I see that you do not need it now.  
He looked at her with a glint in his eye. I do not need you to help me with that. however, there is something that you may assist me with .  
she read his expression curiously. what is it.  
he moved toward her. You see...I have had these feelings... these urges. I wanted to know if you could help me to remove them.  
Of what do you speak mon fere?  
He touched her face. Juliette, I cannot explain these feelings that I have for you. they are very strong. I do not like them.  
She knew to what he was referring. no. no, Charles. these feelings you are experiencing should not be a aimed at me.  
He looked puzzled and disappointed.  
but I love you. should you not make love to one who is dear to you?  
her eyes were filled with disbelief. yes, but not to your family. this is a sin Charles. you cannot make love to one of your own family.  
why not? if you love them, then it should be all right.  
she was appalled. you are confused and very young. someday you shall find A woman who is dear to you and you will marry her and make love to her as you wish.  
but I want only you at this moment. I love you. let me show you how much. he embraced her roughly. she tried to push him away, but his grip was too strong. Charles please stop this. it is not right. father would be furious if you knew what you were doing.  
father is away and may be for a long time, and now that Paul and Danielle are gone I am the man of the house. I shall take care of you and mother.  
this is not how you do it Charles. you must learn about the details of life and love.  
Life I shall learn as I grow older, but I know of love right at this moment, and now I love only you, my beautiful Juliette. he kissed her forcefully.  
She pushed him away. no.  
Juliette, you are my sister. I love you. that shall never change. please accept my love in return.  
I love you too, but not this way.  
then show me show me how it should be. you are older than I. you know the ways of living better than I. what shall I do? he gazed at her with desperation and longing.  
She sighed. rather than you learning from a woman of the eve, or someone of low moral character, which you may do in your present state, I would much rather you learn from one who knows you. I shall do this for you, but you will not speak of it to anyone, do you understand?  
he gave her a serious gaze. I would not wish to go to a woman other than you.  
she blazed. promise me that you shall never utter this to another soul as long as you live!  
He sighed. as you wish, mon soeur.  
They wrapped their cloaks about them and laid in the clean stall with all the doors shut...

27 Juin 1638  
Mon Cousin,  
The events that have transpired here the last few months have been very exhilarating. there is a man here in Bearn that has me quite taken. his name is Arnaud deSillegue. oh Jeanne! do you believe in love at first glance?  
much has happened here since your mother left here . I am sure that since you are in correspondence with the king and queen, you know about the heavy taxes put upon us.  
it has been four years now and the uprisings still occur. I rarely see father or my brothers since they joined the Kings guard. Charles also wishes to join. what is it they are called? musketeers?  
I wonder if you shall ever come to France. we wish to see you. too many years have passed without meeting you.  
is it the war that keeps you away from us? I know that your mothers reason for leaving was precisely that. is the situation there any better? I know that there is trouble in all of Europe now, but at least with his Majesty and Cardinal Richelieu leading us, I know that the war situation shall be resolved.  
I pray that that day will come soon .  
fondly,  
Juliette

5*Septembre *1638  
Richelieu,  
I am happy to inform you that France at last has an heir!  
my turmoil has ended. our wife has finally given us that which we have longed for. he is a fine healthy boy. he is Louis XIV.  
how are you getting settled at you new home, the Palais Royale?  
renovations are coming along here at the Louvre  
I am happy with the affairs of the state. things are as they should be.  
Louis

6*Septembre *1638  
Louis,  
I am happy for his Majesty. the state now has that which it has needed for a long time, a new heir.  
I am certain that young Louis shall be just as grand, if not more so than his sire. I can only express the best of luck to both you and the queen upon this joyous event. this is a time to rejoice for the state and for France.  
all of my best wishes to your majesties and their son.  
with warm regards,  
Richelieu

14*Avril*1638  
Your Holiness,  
it has been brought to my attention that one of your ministers, name of Mazarin, has been requested to join my court.  
my chief advisor, Cardinal Richelieu has noted Mazarin's talents as Nuncio and would like him to enter into his and my services.  
as you may know, Richelieu is a respected and talented statesman. he is valuable to me and to my state and is a dear friend.  
I trust his advice, his actions and his ideas. so when he asks a favor of me , I most certainly give it without hesitation.  
I would appreciate it if your Holiness would return Mazarin to France at your earliest convenience  
with humble gratitude,  
Louis XIII  
king of France


	10. the trouble with Savignoun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertrand has some family drama to deal with

27*Mars*1639

Savignoun de Baatz-Castelmore paced his cell at the Bordeaux prison.  
He had been there for almost 3 years for the crimes that he had committed back at home in Tarbes and the neighboring villages of Bearn.  
He had always been a troublesome young man, spending most of his young life in prison or another.  
for a man of only twenty ,he had acquired a long list of offenses including Theft, vandalism and more recently, rape.  
he had been found on a country estate in Captieux, with a young girl not yet fourteen.  
her father, who was the local magistrate and statesman, arrested him and had sent him to bordeaux prison where he now resided.  
This was the longest time that he had served a sentence in prison at any given time. Rape being a serious crime, he would serve at least three years.  
Sauvignon, usually in great physical condition, looked disheveled and weathered in his present state. his normally toned muscles were becoming soft from disuse, his skin was pasty from lack of sunshine. his golden and once curled locks had started to Matt together in a thick heap from being unwashed and unkept. his thin face was enveloped in a scraggly beard so thick, that all you could see were his blue eyes, which were teared and bloodshot from stress and lack of sleep.  
He sleepily looked up to see the jailer walking toward his cell.  
the man jangled his keys at him as he approached from the dark Corridor.  
he frowned at Savignoun as he put his key in the lock. "the dog is finally leaving the cage."  
Savignoun eyed him Cooly. "finally! I thought that I would never leave this dungeon."  
the jailer started to turn the key in the lock. "a pity, because I have quite enjoyed making you suffer."  
a messenger rushed up to the jailer, stopping him from opening the gate. "wait ...stop! he cannot leave!" the messenger said excitedly.  
the jailer turned. "by who's order?"  
The messinger held up a note, accompanied by a letter.  
"by order of Monsieur deGirande, This young man is ordered to stay another five years."  
Savignoun gripped the bars so hard his knuckles were white. "what!!"  
the jailer eyed him icily. "you shut up!" he grabbed the papers from the other man. he read it out loud so that Savignoun would hear.  
To the jailer, Monsieur Pessac,  
It is of dire importance that I sent this message, along with the accusing letter, that Savignoun de Baatz-Castelmore is sentenced to five years in the bastille.  
his present term has been extended, due to unforgivable crimes done to his sister, Julliette d'Albernait Castelmore...  
Savignoun shouted. "what? I have done nothing! how could I have done so when I have been behind these bars?"  
Pessac scoffed at him. "no matter. you Bernais and Gascons are nothing but trouble. always starting fights, being a nuisance. I say good riddance to you."  
he tossed the letter at him. your family obviously wishes to be rid of you, so enjoy your stay. I hope that you rot in there.  
Pessac turned on his heel and walked back down the Corridor and out of sight, gradually fading into the darkness.  
Savignoun plopped down upon his pallet and opened the letter.  
17*Mars*1639  
Monsieur,  
I write this message to you to inform you of a serious incident regarding my son Savignoun.  
apparently, he has been very wary in the ways of women, including my daughter Juliette.  
she came into my confidence regarding a despicable act brought upon her by her own flesh and blood.  
she informed me that her brother Savignoun forced himself upon her, stealing her virtue. she was ashamed, scared and distressed by this, which is highly understandable, considering the circumstances that had befallen her.  
I ask you, nay, plead with you, to hold my son indefinitely, if possible, for returning him home to Tarbes would only bring our family shame. I do not wish him to return.  
I entrust it to you Monsieur, as a father's wish, to carry out this request.  
in gratitude to your service,  
Bertrand Charles de Baatz-Castelmore

Savignoun threw the letter down. he was appalled at this news. how could Juliette do this? I did not commit this crime, he thought. father shall see to it that I rot in here, thanks to Juliette. Damn them! Damn them both to hell! I should get out of here. I shall punish them both for doing this to me.

4*Avril*1639  
After delivering the message to bordeaux Prison, Gerald d'Angles rode north to return to Rowan. he was hired to report to Monsieur castelmore , after having completed his task.  
Gerald was a Messenger for the Kings musketeers. he was constantly on a job for many of them, including Savignoun's former cell mate, Antoine du Rocheforclaud, who was a cousin to Cardinal Richelieu's consort, Michel Rocheforclaud.  
Antoine and Savignoun had become good friends during their time together in prison.  
Antoine watched as Gerald conversed with Bertrand Castelmore. he knew that his friend was in Bordeaux prison and wondered if things had changed.  
Antoine knew that Savignoun was not accepted by his family, himself also having had a troubled youth, Antoine's father died before he was five.  
after a few minutes Gerald walked over to him.  
"Bonjour Monsieur Roacheforclaud. I have a message for you."  
Antoine was Impatient. "well? where is it? He noticed that Gerald's hands were empty.  
"It is a verbal message Monsieur."  
"Go on." Antoine probed angrily.  
"Your friend Savignoun has been sentenced to stay in the bastille permanently. "  
"Why?"  
"For forcing himself upon his sister."  
"Incest? how can this be? he has been in that prison for the last three years."  
Gerald shrugged. "how should I know? I only know the information that is relayed to me, that I am paid to deliver."  
"What else is there more?"  
"No, listen Monsieur, I have told you all that I know. if you wish more detail, you should ask Monsieur Castelmore yourself." he motioned over to where Bertrand was standing.  
"I shall do that." Antoine fumed. He stomped over to The other side of the meadow. "Bertrand!"  
Bertrand turned to see him standing there , his face red from Fury. "Monsieur de Rocheforclaud, to what do I owe this pleasure?" though he hated Antoine with a passion, he was always diplomatic , showing no emotion with him, knowing that Antoine always caused trouble.  
"Tell me Monsieur, why is it that your son Savignoun has been forced to stay in prison for a crime that he is not guilty of?"  
Bertrand huffed. "That is none of your concern."  
Antoine stared at him. "it is my concern, for I wish to know why my friend is still in prison."  
Bertrand remained calm and crossed his arms. "because he belongs there. he has done much to deserve his fate and it is gods will that he remain there."  
Antoine a fumed, raising his voice. "his fate, it seems, is in your hands and not gods. it is you who wishes him there Monsieur."  
"My family's honor and protection are at stake if I allow him to do as he wishes monsieur. this is the best way to keep him out of trouble and to avoid any future strife and turmoil he would cause."  
"I think that you are the one who is keeping him!"  
Bertrand started a rebuke, but was suddenly faced by the cardinal.  
Richelieu stood before them fuming.  
"be good enough to inform me what is happening here." he crossed his arms, patiently waiting for a response.  
Bertrand flushed. " I ...eminence."  
Richelieu tapped his foot. "well?"  
"your grace, I must convey to you an act of injustice on the part of Monsieur Castelmore. it seems that he is unforgiving in the ways of love."  
"what do you mean?"  
"Monsieur Castelmore has sent his own son to the bastille for engaging in the act of love."  
"so? what is wrong with that? to love another is the act of God."  
Not to his own flesh and blood Eminence.  
the Cardinals eyes widened. what? incest is a great sin!"  
"my son has disgraced our family and myself by accosting a young girl."  
"your daughter? Richelieu questioned."  
"no. Bertrand stated. this was a young woman that I do not know."  
"Monsieur Castelmore has laid the blame upon his son Savignoun, who has not done this act, this incest that he is accused of." Antoine said.  
"what is this I hear? the king came over to them. he glanced at Bertrand. "Monsieur Castelmore, tell me that you have not done an act of injustice to one of your own."  
"majesty I..."  
Louis stared at him. "well, speak your peace man." he fumed.  
Richelieu put a hand on his shoulder. "gently now sire. let him tell his story, but in private. there are many ears about."  
Louis nodded, sighing. you are correct, as always."  
The four of them walked over to the other side of the field where there stood a grove of trees. Louis signaled to the men nearby.  
"we wish to hold a private counsel and do not wish to be disturbed for at least an hour." he bellowed over the large group of men. The men nodded in response.  
Louis continued on through the trees with the others in tow. they walked through the woods to a Clearing where they could talk.  
the king took his place upon a fallen tree and the cardinal sat next to him. Quiet and away from the rest of the men, Bertrand was urged to tell his story.  
"Now, Monsieur Castelmore. tell us what was so upsetting that it constituted a shouting match between two of my best men? you were one step away from drawing your swords. you know my policy about dueling."  
"punishable, I know sire." Bertrand fidgeted. "I was only protecting my family's honor." Louis crossed his arms, remaining calm. "Honor is a great thing but only when it is for the right reasons."  
"are you sure your majesty, that it is? Antoine huffed.  
Louis noted it. "do you have a difference of opinion monsieur?"  
"yes sire, I do. you see, Monsieur Castelmore is not revealing the whole truth. he lies to your majesty and everyone else to hide his own families dishonor and disgrace."  
Louis looked at Bertrand. "explain this to me Monsieur."  
Bertrand refused to lie to his king and make further trouble. "sire, I say this to you in complete confidence, that my son's actions have not been honorable. he has been in the Bastille because he has been trouble."  
Louis listened with more than authority. he listened with his heart, hence his pseudonym of Louis the Just. he tried desperately to hear people out and to make the most just decision, but sometimes when his mood and his temper got the better of him, he looked to Richelieu for guidance and strength.  
"troublesome in what way?"  
"he has been disruptive, disrespectful, and destructive. not to mention the fact that he has been very wary in the ways of women."  
Louis nodded. "yes, the girl you spoke of. you say that your son accosted her?"  
"yes sire. the girl was only just 14 and my son 17 at the time. he was not tried as an adult, only being sentenced to three years."  
"a serious crime for one so young. Richelieu stated.  
"I agree Eminence. Louis fidgeted upon the log. "what of the matter with your daughter, this injustice?"  
Bertrand stared at his feet. "my daughter Juliette confessed to me that her brother Charles and she had an indiscretion."  
Antoine smiled smugly. "you see? majeste, Charles is guilty of this, not Savignoun. Charles should serve in his brother's place for forcing his affection upon his sister."  
"an unforgivable sin." Richelieu said firmly.  
Louis nodded. "Monsieur, I am appalled at your injustice to your son. it is unfortunate enough that your son does not understand the ways of relationships. you, as his father, should have schooled him. it is your own fault for not instructing him, that his behavior is not suitable and a sin."  
Betrand bowed his head. "I have not revealed the whole truth, like monsieur Roacheforclaud said, but she has kept me from doing so."  
Louis stood to face him. "you must tell me the whole truth monsieur. I shall not have any of my men keeping secrets from myself or the state. I also cannot have my subjects living with shame."  
"I understand sire. now that I have your confidence I could reveal to you what happened."  
"please do so." Louis stated, then turned to Antoine. "alone Monsieur."  
Antoine nodded. "as you wish sire." he nodded to Richelieu. "your grace." he took one last look at Bertrand, bowed to Louis and Richelieu, then turned on his heel and walked back through the trees where they had entered.  
Louis watched him leave, and once he was out of sight, he turned toward Bertrand. "an excellent marksman, but weak in character like his cousin."  
Richelieu grinned. "yes sire I have had the pleasure of working with Cardinal Roachefort. he is one of your creatures. that much easier to keep under your control than his cousin Antoine du Rocheforclaud."  
"He has always been troublesome sire." Bertrand stated, matter-of-fact.  
Louis stared at him. "just as your son is Monsieur?"  
"Yes. they were in the Bastille in Toulouse a few years ago."  
"So they have a common bond." Richelieu stated. "I should be wary of him now Monsieur. he is angered by this injustice you have bestowed upon his friend, your son."  
"There was no injustice Eminence. my son is guilty of incest, and of forcing himself upon my daughter Juliette, as well as a young girl from Bordeaux."  
"The young woman you mentioned earlier?"  
"Yes sire."  
"So your son is guilty after all, the one in the Bastille?"  
"Savignoun, Sire."  
"Yes, and it seems that your other son is also guilty of this crime."  
"Yes sire. Though Charles is only guilty of the indiscretion with his sister Juliette and nothing else. she allowed him to do so. he is young and confused in the ways of love."  
Richelieu frilled "it seems that your daughter is also confused for allowing this to occur."  
"Yes eminence, I agree. I know not of her reasoning for this." Louis shook his head. "all three of your children are guilty then."  
"yes sire." Bertrand bowed his head. "what do I do to justify this this, this dishonor to my family?"  
"you shall be free of this matter Monsieur Castelmore. I shall keep your son Savignoun in the Bastille for your own safety, as well as your daughter's. your young son Charles shall stay where he is for the moment and your daughter shall be brought here to avoid any more confrontation with either of her brothers. as for you, I should be wary now. your son in the bastille shall no doubt be bitter, and his friend Monsieur Rocheforclaud shall avenge his friend's Imprisonment, weather guilty or not."  
"What shall I do then sire? I fear for my person and for my family. Savignoun is a danger to all concerned and Monsieur Rocheforclaud even more so."  
Richelieu answered him. "I have found that it is far easier to watch your enemies movements if he is right under your nose."  
Bertrand looked at him puzzled.  
"what his eminence means is that you should keep your friends close and your enemies closer."  
"oh, I see." Bertrand said softly.  
"So then let them continue their union under my watchful eye." Richelieu stated with an authoritative tone.  
Louis nodded. "a wise decision mon cousin." he turned to Bertrand. "as for your daughter." Juliette, sire."  
"yes. she shall be brought here, as I said. I shall send one of my musketeers to accompany her here."  
Richelieu interjected. "wait sire. that shall not be necessary. Monsieur Troisvilles has cousins in Bearn who wish to gain entry into your service."  
"Is Monsieur Troisvilles not your brother-in-law Monsieur?"  
"Yes sire."  
"I see. well, then go and instruct your brother-in-law that it is the King's wish for his cousins to come to Paris and that your daughter Juliette shall accompany them."  
Bertrand straightened. "I shall do so at once sire. thank you."  
Louis waved a gloved hand. "however I can be of assistance to my men, my person, and my state is of dire importance to me."  
Bertrand smiled. "God bless you majesty. you have done a great service to me and to my family." he turned to face the cardinal. "to your grace I also extend my eternal thanks and gratitude. God bless you both." he bowed to the king, kissed the Cardinals ring, then turned to leave, disappearing through the trees.  
Louis and Richelieu followed after him. "I congratulate you upon your choice of recruits mon cousin. Monsieur Castelmore is a fine man with excellent character." Richelieu smiled warmly. "despite the fact that he had to lie to save his honor and punish his innocent son for his own sin." Louis grumbled.  
"His intentions were good, trying to protect his family, but his actions were ill for having one son in prison for a sin that his brother committed."  
Louis nodded. "we should know the whole story when the young woman arrives. she shall tell her side of the tale, then we will decide what shall be done."  
"I think it prudent that we wait until we hear of the girl's tale before you release her brother sire." Richelieu added.  



	11. A higher calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life for Arnaud, Henri and Isaac

Arnaud Mon cousin,  
It is imperative that I see you and our dear cousin Henry. I have informed his Majeste of you both and he requests your services as soon as you are able to arrive.  
inform Henry that his friend Isaac De Porteau is requested as well. I pray that all three of you are able to come to Paris.  
I beg you please. I know that you all have had honorable positions as Marksman in the military, so his majesty wishes you all to join his Musketeers. Please do not disappoint my judgement come to Paris at your earliest convenience.  
Fondly,  
Amone  
Arnaud deSillegue read the letter to himself silently and smiled. he was pleased at the idea of becoming one of Louis' Musketeers. the Regiment of the kings guard had gained much respect and an excellent reputation over the last decade since their Inception.  
It was a great honor to belong to this Elite group of men, for they fought for the good of the king. they were the king's personal bodyguards, but more importantly, they were his friends.  
Arnold was happy and honored to be included in such a group. it would be a great opportunity for he, his cousin Henry and his friend Isaac.  
The three had served in the local Provinces for the last 8 years. Arnaud being a passionate and sensitive soul wanted things to be better. the war had brought on many hardships.  
the high taxes and food shortages had forced many to leave the Lower Provinces and head north to the larger cities, where they had a better chance of living a better life.  
Arnaud was a mature man of twenty seven years. he had a Regal Air about him, and a very secretive nature.  
no matter how bad a situation became, he always kept his head about him. he would always be the one to come to for advice or to calm someone.  
He had long thin features. His hair was like flame, with deep reds and bright golden highlights, while his mustache and van dyck were darker in hue. His bright blue eyes sparkled with great passion he was of medium height and had a burly physique.  
He made his way over to his cousin cottage to inform him of the good news.  
When he arrived, Henri was happy to see him.  
Henri d'Aramitz was a gentle soul and was also passionate like his cousin, but in a quieter sense.  
Henri loved the beauty of all things and was always optimistic about the outcome of any given situation. he read a great deal and was well versed in thelology, his chosen subject of study.  
He was very religious and wished to become a priest. His father had wished him to go to Paris to study with Cardinal Richelieu, but the outbreak of the war in 1618 did not allow him to do so.  
as soon as he was of age, he joined the military. he figured that his duties would keep him occupied until it was time to leave to join the monastery.  
Henry opened the door and let his cousin into the residence.  
He smiled warmly. " good day to you cousin."  
Henri was a contrast to Arnaud. While Arnaud was fair and of stocky build. Henry was taller, dark and slender.  
Arnaud stepped inside. "good day Henry I bring excellent news our dear cousin has requested our presence in Paris."  
Henri frowned. " why may I ask?"  
"We have been recommended by the king himself to join his Musketeers."  
"Mon Dieu! His Majeste? But Arnaud, you know that it is my wish to join the monastery and not to remain in the military, though becoming one of his Majesty's guard is a great honor."  
"Well, it seems that his Majeste wishes for you to do the latter."  
Henri sighed. "So it seems. this journey shall not be a total disappointment. Cardinal Richelieu is there in Paris, so I may study with him after all, as my father had wished."  
"He would be pleased that you are going to Paris after all."  
"When are we expected?"  
"as soon as possible. I say straight away. I wish to leave here. too many ill memories...." he trailed off.  
Henri put a hand on his shoulder. "Sanguine?"  
Arnaud nodded. " she is the main reason for my leaving." He sighed. " I suppose that I married for the wrong reasons."  
" no you were only sixteen Arnaud. you could not have known what you wanted then. you have mourned for her long enough. Ten years is a long time to grieve."  
Arnaud sighed. " yes, I know. I really loved her. no matter what she did to me, I still cared deeply. I do not think that I shall ever love another like her."  
" what of Julliette? do you not love her as well?" Henri smiled softly.  
"Yes, but it is different. it is so difficult for me to let go of the pain and grief that I feel for my wife."  
" you shall in time. perhaps Juliette shall help to ease your pain." Henri offered.  
"perhaps."  
"will she accompany us, do you think?"  
" I believe so. her father has suggested that she move away because of her brother Charles."  
" what is it?"  
"well, I have not met him yet, but Juliette tells me that he is quite troublesome."  
"How so?"  
"He tries to make love to her. I think that the boy is quite confused."  
" he had better learn quickly about life and love. love for your own flesh and blood is alright, but to make love to them is a completely different matter. god does not approve of such things."  
Arnaud huffed. " try to explain that to a fifteen year old boy."  
" at fifteen, you are not aware of life's mysteries. only God knows what is to happen to us."  
" that is certain, Mon cousin. Juliet's father wishes to send her away so that she shall not be an influence to Young Charles. He feels it's best that she leave for Paris immediately."  
Henri nodded. "I understand his reasoning. avoid temptation as much as you are able."  
" yes. I say we leave tomorrow morning."  
"agreed."  
"and you may inform Isaac that his presence is requested as well."  
"he would be pleased to hear that." he frowned. "Though I wonder if his majesty knows of Isaac's demeanor and temperament."  
Arnaud shrugged. " If so, apparently it does not the disturb him."  
" then we shall not instruct his Majeste further. I shall go and give word to Isaac."  
Arnaud turned to leave. " I shall rendezvous with you both at sunrise by the north road." he stepped outside and climbed onto his horse. "farewell mon cousin."  
"Adieu Arnaud." Henri waved as he rode off. he went back inside to grab his coat, then went outside to fetch his horse for the ride to Isaac's Cottage.  
When Henri arrived, Isaac greeted his friend with a warm smile.  
He and Henry had been friends since childhood. all of their fathers were friends as well.  
Isaac was a robust and always cheerful fellow who lived life to the fullest. to date, there was nothing that would shock or surprise him. he was a large man in all aspects. head, Heart, and body. he was tall for the time, about 6 feet, and was big boned. jet black hair came well over his shoulders and if it wasn't for his headscarves that he regularly wore, it would most likely fall into his face. his eyes matched his hair, mustache and van dyck, which were so dark, that you would easily mistake them for two pieces of onyxes in his eye sockets.  
" good day to you Mon ami." Isaac beamed brightly. "how do you fare ?"  
Henri returned the smile. "very well. I bring excellent news for you."  
" what is it ?"  
" it is something that you shall be most pleased with. his majesty has requested us to go and join his personal guard."  
Isaac's expression was that of great joy. "the Musketeers? is this so? praise God. when are we to leave?"  
" as soon as possible."  
Isaac smiled. " I shall prepare for the journey then."  
Henri smiled. "I shall, as well. Meet me at the large Oak at the crossroads heading north. we shall rendezvous with arnaud there at sunrise."  
Isaac moaned. " so early? you know that I do not rise so easily in the mornings."  
" do you wish to go? it is his majesty who has requested all three of us. do you wish to upset him?"  
Isaac frowned. " of course not. I would never wish to disappoint his Majeste."  
" you understand well Mon ami."  
"At sunrise then."

16 April 1639  
Eight days after he received his cousin's letter, Arnaud d'Sillegue arrived in Paris, along with his cousin Henri d'Aramitz, his friend Isaac d'Porteau, and his lady, Bertrand's daughter Juliette.  
They arrived in the early evening just after sunset. Juliette accompanied the three men to Troisvilles headquarters at the Palais Luxembourg. Amone greeted his cousins cheerfully.  
"Arnaud! Henri! How are you?" he embraced them roughly and kissed them on both cheeks.  
Arnaud smiled. " I am well cousin he glanced around the ante room. I see that you have done well."  
Amone giggled. " the palais Luxembourg is not mine, it belongs to well over 100 men. I am but one Captain in one company of Musketeers."  
" a fine company, I am certain, if you are their Captain." Henri beamed.  
Amone smiled at him, then looked toward Isaac and Julliette.  
" this is isaac d'Porteau Amone. Henri introduced his friend.  
Isaac bowed. "Enchante' monsieur."  
Arnaud stuffed ford leaving juliet over this is my lady Julliette Albernait Castlemore." he released her hand and Amone took it, kissing it gingerly.  
"M'lady, your father is waiting for you."  
Bertrand, seeing his daughter, came rushing over to her. "Julliette!"  
She turned to see him running toward her. "father!"  
he emraced her roughly. "are you alright? how was your journey?"  
"very well father." she looked up at Arnaud. "I had excellent company."  
Arnaud extended a gloved hand. "Enchante' monsieur."  
Bertrand shook it vigorously. "a great pleasure, monsieur." he smiled broadly. " so you are the man who has taken my daughter's heart, eh?"  
Arnaud flushed slightly. " I am guilty of that monsieur."  
Bertrand chuckled and looked at Henri. " Henri d'Aramitz."  
"Monsieur." Henri smiled. My friend, Isaac d'Porteau."  
He nudged Isaac, who stepped forward and bowed to Bertrand. " a pleasure monsieur."  
"I will have you know, monsieur d'Porteau, that your methods and skills have been noted by his Majeste. your reputation precedes you."  
Isaac 's eyes sparked. " is that so?"  
" we have only just arrived and already they are aware of your actions, Mon ami." Henri teased, grinning smugly.  
" oh I assure you monsieurs, his majesty has only heard good reports about you all." Bertrand looked at Amone, who watched as they continued their introductions.  
Arnaud smiled. " I would trust you to do just that mon cousin."  
Amone returned the smile. " I would not speak ill of my cousins or my friends."  
" thank you for that." Henri added.  
" well now that we are finished with the formalities, I would like to arrange for your residences. for now, I would like my cousins to stay with me at my house until you find your own."  
" that is fine cousin. I shall do that," Henri agreed.  
" I shall accompany you."Isaac announced.  
" you are welcome." Amone said pleasantly.  
" I appreciate your offer cousin, but I shall have to decline. I wish to stay with Juliette ."  
" at my cottage? " Bertrand agreed. "Yes monsieur, you are welcome to join Juliette at my Cottage. I insist."  
"Thank you monsieur. " Arnaud shook hands with him.  
" good then let us get all of you settled and fed, then we shall have you meet his Majeste." Amone took Henri and Isaac with him to his home on the outskirts of Paris, only two miles away.  
Bertrand, meanwhile, escorted Juliette and Arnaud to his Cottage on the rue du Vargirard, which was adjacent to the Luxemburg.  
It was a busy part of the city, only being a mile from the Palis Louvre. this was a neighborhood where most of the Musketeers resided, except for some of the senior officers like Troisvilles, who had residences elsewhere.  
Much of the activity revolved around this part of the city this is where musketeer headquarters located. it had been previously occupied by the Queen Mother, Marie de Medici. after her departure, having been exiled from France, the king had his Musketeers take up residence in his mother's newly built home, the palais Luxembourg.  
Bertrand walk them across the street to the north east corner where his cottage was located.  
Arnaud and Juliette glanced around as they entered the large four roomed cottage.  
Bertrand's lackey had taken the horses into the small stable behind the cottage.  
The cottage had four rooms and a sleeping Loft. A herb garden sat outside the Terrace on the east side, behind the large fire stead.  
A long wooden table with 4 benches sat in front of the firestead. An array of food was laid out on the table. A large bowl sat at the center, filled with a variety of fruits.  
Two loaves of fresh baked bread sat at one end, with a block of cheese next to them. Two bottles of Beaujolais sat on the other end of the table, with four glasses next to them. A large leg of lamb roasted on a spit over the fire.  
Juliette laid her saddlebags down on the floor by a chair in the corner. She removed her hat and gloves, the approached the table, addressing the food. "I am famished." she said, as she sliced off a piece of the bread and ate it hungrily.  
Arnaud eyed the lamb. Bertrand urged them on.  
"Go on. it has been waiting for your arrival. I was not sure how the sleeping Arrangements would be, so I made sure that there would be plenty of food. I knew that you would be hungry after your long journey."  
"with very few inns along the way, we are indeed." Arnaud stressed, s he helped himself to the lamb, slicing off a few pieces and placing them between two slices of bread. he made another sandwich and offered it to Juliette, who took it from him and devoured it almost instantly.  
Bertrand sat across the table from them , and munched on an Apple while he watched them intently.  
After about an hour, having being full from from their meal, Arnaud and Juliette unpacked their bags in their bedrooms, then they both washed, then changed their clothes.  
When they were done, Bertrand escorted them down the road to the Palais Louvre, where they would meet the king.  
Isaac Henri and Amone, meanwhile, had also eaten and freshened up, having changed their clothes. they all wished to be more presentable for their first meeting with his majesty the king of France.  
The six of them rendezvous at the Ponte Neuf and crossed the seine to the Palais. they turned West along the Rue Seine, then North onto the rue Royale, where the main gate to the Palais sat.  
Two musketeers guarded the gate. Amone waved to them.  
They opened the gate so that Troisvilles and his party could enter.  
"his Majeste is expecting you Monsieur, as well as monster Castelmore."  
Where is his majesty now?" Amone questioned.  
"In his salon."  
" very well. we shall meet him there."  
The musketeers saluted Amone. He nodded to them both then led the others through the courtyard to the front entrance. As he led them through the main hall, up the grand Stairs to the next floor,and down the hall to the King's Rooms, they were greeted by a slew of courtiers, Musketeers and guards who all acknowledged Amone and Bertrand and observed the young woman accompanied by three three strange men.

Louis stood to greet them   
welcome Monsieurs, madamoiselle. he placed his hands upon his slender hips first order of business ...introductions   
the three younger men stepped forward and Amone presented them one at a time majesty may I present my cousin Arnaud deSillegue   
Arnaud bowed. an honor sire.  
Louis took his hand. Monsieur Sillegue Isaac dePorteau   
Isaac bowed deeply with a flourish of his hat.   
the king giggled. Monsieur Troisvilles tells me that you are an excellent marksman Monsieur Porteau.  
yes sire   
however I have also been informed that you have only just joined the infantry two years hence   
that is correct sire Louis crossed his arms I am afraid that your journey has been wasted you realize of course that I cannot make you a musketeer until you have previously served for at least five years   
Isaac frowned , bowing his head . yes sire I know Monsieur Troisvilles has informed me of your majesty's qualifications for entry into your personal guard   
excellent I am pleased that you were well informed did miss your Treville also instruct you on what I need you to do before you join my guard ?  
Isaac nodded Amone finished for him   
I did Sire. he shall join Monsieur deEssarts company for three years  
Not that he needs the treating Henry chimed in  
This is my cousin Henry did our events sire about continued with the introductions Henry I understand that you study theology   
yes sire for several years now   
Cardinal Richelieu is anxious to meet you Henry's face brightened his evidence knows of me?   
Amone grinned. I have informed his evidence about your desire to join the monastery and to study theology but his Majesty, it seems, had other plans for you my cousin.  
Thank you for your recommendation Amone.   
Bertrand stepped forward, leading his daughter by the hand. majesty may I present my daughter Juliette   
She curtsied majesty it is a great honor  
A pleasure Louis said as he kissed her hand.   
He looked at Amone and the other men it is a pleasure to have met you all. you gentlemen shall report to Monsieur Troisvilles first thing tomorrow morning. except, of course Monsieur d'Porteau, who shall meet with Monsieur deEssarts.  
The three men bowed yes sire.  
Louis waved a hand now leave us I wish to see Monsieur Castelmore and his daughter in private.  
Amone led his cousins and Isaac from the room. come. I shall introduce you to the cardinal and show you musketeer headquarters at the Luxembourg. he turned toward Bertrand and they walked toward the door Bertrand will you meet me at my anteroom later?  
Yes Monsieur Troisvilles, when we are finished here  
Amone bowed to the king, then walked through the door way to the hall.  
Louis turned to Bertrand. Come and sit with me they joined Louis sitting across from him on the sofa facing him   
Louis addressed Juliet quietly mademoiselle do you know why you have been brought here   
she looked at him then her father.   
It is all right Juliet I have instructed his Majesty about your brothers actions   
she raised her eyes to meet the kings stare. this is about my indiscretion,is it not?  
Louis nodded In part, yes my dear. you must tell me and your father your taIe. I wish to hear it from your own lips. your father has told me what he knows, and I wish to be sure that we have all of the details before I may decide your brothers fate.   
I have already told my father what happened majesty  
I know but I need to be sure of the circumstances before I pass sentence upon both of your brothers  
Juliet's eyes widened both my brothers? majesty no....  
Bertrand eyed her sharply the truth must be known about this he grabbed her by the shoulders know Laura lies stop trying to protect Charles this family has suffered enough  
Juliet bowed her head I am sorry father as am I it is admirable that you were only trying to protect Charles but this must be resolved please tell his Majesty the truth Louis leaned over toward her, placing a hand upon her shoulder. please tell us.  
Hey tear rolled down her cheek she wiped it away majesty I...  
He gave her one of his handkerchiefs to wipe her face she continued I have brought this upon my family the shame is all mine.   
Bertrand question why you are not at fault for what has happened to you  
Oh but it is father Savignoun has brought shame to our family, but it is pale in comparison to to what I have done.  
What do you mean? Bertrand questioned.  
I have sinned father I have committed one of the most unforgivable sins in the Lords Commandments  
I do not understand it is not your doing but Savignoun.  
Yes father, Savignoun is indeed guilty for taking my virtue, but another has also sinned with me.  
Bertrand was flabbergasted. Who?  
You shall not like my answer father   
tell me. I must know.   
she bowed her head. it was...Charles.  
Bertrand was aghast. He couldn't believe his ears. what? no, not Charles! I understand Savignoun forcing himself upon you, but not Charles.   
I am afraid that it is true, though Charles is not at fault. I asked him to.  
Bertrand was in shock. he listened as she continued.   
Louis listened intently with compassion, but a deaf ear. he was not pleased.   
she continued. Charles said that he loved me and I had to tell him many times that his behavior was not appropriate, but he was insistent.   
then he did force himself upon you. Bertrand stated, hoping for a better turn in her story.  
I thought it more fitting, though a sin, that he learned love from me, then from a woman of the street.  
I agree. however, incest is not the answer. your intentions were well conceived, but your actions were a terrible wrong.Louis stated with melancholy  
There is more. Juliette added.  
Bertrend bowed his head. he figured that this news would be no better.  
I did not lie when I confessed that Savignoun took my virtue. it was Charles that I committed this sin with.   
then Savignoun committed it first. he instructed me that he would kill me if I told anyone of it, so I have kept this secret for five years now. I only spoke of it now because I feared he would come for me when he was released from the prison.  
then only once was it your doing. nonetheless, it is still a terrible sin. Louis stated.   
she bowed her head. I know majesty. now you are aware why I have not revealed all of it until now.   
I know now why you hid all of the truth Bertrand said sternly. in any event, it is better that you did so. you see sire, my son Savignoun is guilty.  
So it seems. the king rose from his seat and faced Juliette. I am glad that I have waited to hear your story mademoiselle. it would have been ill to allow your brother to roam free upon the streets again. he sighed, and turned to Bertrand. you may rest assured Monsieur Castel more I shall make certain that your son stays in the bastille.   
Bertrand bowed his head. thank you majesty. I am very grateful to you for meeting with me to find the truth concerning this matter.   
as am I Monsieur.   
I feel at ease knowing that my son shall be punished for his crimes   
Louis smiled and faced Juliette. thank you for clearing up this matter for us mademoiselle   
she curtsied. if it pleases your majesty and my father, then I am content and happy to be of service.   
I am pleased to have met you Juliette   
and I you majesty. she curtsied again, then took her fathers arm   
bon sior to you majesty. he led his daughter from the room.  
until I see you both again. Louis waved to them as they left the room.


	12. Lies and dishonor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out

18Avril 1639  
Savignoun awoke to a loud clang.  
" get up Gascon Dog!" Monsieur Pessac bellowed. " you've got a visitor he sneered seems you dogs have friends after all he stopped off laughing  
Savignoun pounded on the bars and gripped them until his knuckles were white. "for the last time I am Bernais!"  
The jailers disappeared from his sight.  
He looked up to suddenly see a familiar face glaring at him.  
Savignoun's eyes lit up. "Antoine! What are you doing here? it is good to see you."  
Antoine shook his head and took in the sights of his friends tsk tsk. You look atrocious mon ami."  
" I know." Savignoun sighed.  
"I am afraid that a terrible Injustice has been done to you I have spoken to your father..."  
Savignoun cut him off. " my father! what did he say? did he tell you what he has done to me? Injustice indeed! I should not be here!"  
Antoine glared at him. "I know. I know, and I will get you out."  
" How? my father has put me here. I am sure that he has told his Majeste my sister's story. that lying harlot!"  
Antoine nodded. " I I know. I have also spoken with his majesty. He has instructed me to come to you and to find the truth."  
" the truth is that I did not commit the crimes which my sister blames me for."  
" I believe you, but it seems that your father and the King beg to differ Mon ami. they both seem to believe your sister's side of the tale."  
Savignoun gripped the bars harder. "well, you go and tell them it is a vicious lie!"  
Antoine looked at him from under his eyebrows. "I have already done that . they did not need me. I do not think that your testimony shall help the king's decision. he is fair and just and shall believe your father over you, I think. he likes your father very much."  
Savignoun pressed his forehead against the bars. "of that, I am certain. if the king believes my father, then I am condemned. his word is always trusted."  
"Well, it seems that your word is not. we need to persuade his Majeste to change his mind about your fate."  
"How?"  
Antoine smiled sheepishly. "only one person I know can change the king's mind. it is he who his Majesty seeks Council from. it is also he who the King goes to for advice and to help in his decisions."  
Savignoun's eyes brightened hopefully. "Who?"  
"Cardinal Richelieu."  
"The Cardinal? it is not he you work for, and not the king?"  
"Yes, that is so, so actually, I have the upper hand in this matter to speak. I shall speak with his Eminence on your behalf. he trusts my judgment. he knows all about deceit and treachery. what your father has done is just that. I shall see to it that you are Avenged his treachery!"  
"Do you think that Cardinal Richelieu can get me out of here? if he could, I would be eternally grateful."  
"I guarantee it. Cardinal Richelieu can do anything. rest assured, you should be out within the month."  
Savignoun, elated with relief, let out a big sigh and dropped to his knees. "thank God."  
" no thank the cardinal." Antoine grinned.  
Savignoun nodded. "Oh, I shall."

25*Avril*1639  
Antoine arrived in Paris and went directly to the Palais Royal, the Cardinals New home, to report what his friend had said to him. Richelieu listened intently to every detail and weighed Antoine's words carefully before speaking.  
"I see, so you think that your friend speaks the truth?"  
"yes , your grace. I know that his father despises him and is ashamed of him because he has done many sins."  
the Cardinal stroked his chin thoughtfully.  
"we have all sinned. Does that make us evil? it is not our actions but what we really feel in our hearts that is important to God. He knows that we all make mistakes, he forgives them. From what you have revealed to me, it is a matter of sins of the father. Bertrand is ashamed that he did not do his fatherly duty by guiding his son in the ways of the world, yet, the son suffers for his father's actions, or lack thereof. his absence has left a stain upon your friends growth and sense of morals."  
" I think you are correct Eminence. my friend Savignoun is being punished to hide his father's sins, his shame and his fear. You know of the four we spoke of it a fortnight ago."  
Richelieu nodded. "I know. I shall hold council with his majesty and explain to him the proper course of action."  
"God's justice be done eminence. thank you for having this resolved." he dropped to one knee and kissed the Cardinals ring.  
Richelieu smiled. " go then and get your friend and bring him to me. he shall be under my protection and employ."  
Antoine' s eyes lit up. " oh thank you your eminence he bowed to the Cardinal then turned on his heel and left the room.  
Richelieu crossed his arms, watching him go, hoping that he wasn't making a grave mistake...

2*Mai* 1639  
Pessac changed on Sauvignon’s cell bars.  
“wake up dog!”  
Savignoun grumbled and rolled off his pallet.  
Pessac snickered at him. “seems like it is your lucky day that friend of yours to release you. He turned the lock on the cell door.  
Savignoun sprang up so fast, that he stumbled over his own feet and landed face-first in front of Pessac.  
“clumsy fool! get up!”  
Savignoun complied, too joyous to be released, that he didn’t reprimand the man who had treated him so badly for the last 3 years.  
Pessac grabbed his arm, and yanked him along, leading him down the corridor and up to the Courtyard outside.  
They appeared out of the dark stairwell, walking into the courtyard. Savignoun, who had not seen the light of day for 3 years, squinted as the light hit his face. He focused upon the figure walking toward him from the other side the courtyard.  
Antoine, after finishing his business with the warden, strolled across the courtyard to meet his friend.  
Savignoun was elated. Antoine, you did it! you got me out!”  
Antoine clicked his tongue, looking at his friend’s disheveled state.  
“tsk tsk tsk. we need to get you cleaned up before we go to Paris. I cannot have anyone see you like this.”  
Pessac grumbled. “you shall not do that here. go to the public showers, or an inn. just get him out of my sight!” he stomped off.  
Antoine sighed heavily, looking at Savignoun. “I need sleep and I am sure you would love to feel a warm bed again would you not, Mon ami?”  
Savignoun nodded his dirty head vigorously. “yes I would.”  
Antoine put an arm around him and walked with him outside the Bastille, where two horses were tethered.  
“come, let us go. we shall get you cleaned up and rested. I have brought some clothes for you to wear. I cannot have you greeting his eminence looking like a beggar.”  
“Cardinal Richelieu wishes to see me?”  
“yes. you are going to join me in his service.”  
“This is excellent Mon Ami. Thank you for speaking to him on my behalf.”  
“what are friends for?”  
They both got onto their horses and rode down the road that led out of the city limits.  
After riding for about an hour or so, they came upon a small village with a decent-looking inn. they rode up to the back entrance, where there were stables. Antoine paid the man there to board their horses for the evening.  
Antoine carried his saddlebag up to the back entrance and walked through the great room toward the front of the building. Savignoun followed after him.  
A stout aged man stood behind the bar. he smiled at Antoine, then noticed the strange young man behind him.  
the man frowned. “you cannot come in here. this is a respectable establishment. get out, or I shall call the guard!”  
Savignoun looked around , wondering who it was the man was bellowing at, then remembered his present state.  
Antoine chuckled at the man’s mistake. “no monsieur, this is no beggar off the street. he is with me. my friend was just released from the Bastille.”  
“your friend, you say? Well, I do not wish any convicts here either.”  
“I am no convict, monsieur.” Savignoun glared at him. “you see.. my father has wronged me, sending me to the Bastille in my brother’s stead. I am innocent!”  
The man nodded, grimacing. “sure you are…”  
Antoine glared at him angrily. “listen, this young man is my friend, as I have said. he has been released from the Bastille by the order of cardinal Richelieu, who demands that he be brought into his service. he is to return to Paris, but first ,we need some rest and to get him cleaned and dressed for his meeting with his eminence. Would that be possible, or shall I have you closed down for disservice to the state? I am sure that the cardinal would be most displeased with your attitude monsieur!” he slammed his fist on the wooden bar, rattling the glasses that sat there.  
The man stammered , crossing himself. “oh no. do what you wish then. forgive me. in fact, let this be on the house. I wish no trouble here.”  
Antoine beamed. “a wise decision monsieur. I shall tell his eminence that you run a fine establishment. it shall also be related to his majeste.”  
The man was beside himself. “you know his majeste, as well?”  
“a Cardinal’s guard would.” He opened his coat to reveal his red tunic with a gold cross on the front panel.  
The man gasped. Cardinals guards were known to start trouble. he said no more to Antoine, for fear of the Cardinals wrath.  
Antoine retrieved the saddle bag at his feet and walked with Savignoun to the stairs.  
“come Mon ami. it is time that we got some sleep.”  
They reached the top of the stairs and started looking up and down the hallway. four doors stood on each side of the hall.  
“well I suppose that we are free to roam.” Antoine surveyed the empty hall. “which do you suppose we shall take?”  
Savignoun scratched his dirty head. “I do not know.” he motioned toward the right side of the stairs with a thumb. “I shall try this side.”  
Antoine nodded. “all right. I shall look down there.” he pointed to the left side of the hall.  
The two men split up, trying the doors. When Savignoun got to the last door on his right, he jiggled the handle and found it unlocked. He shoved the heavy wood paneled door. It squealed upon rusty hinges.  
He peered inside and found the room empty. He waved at Antoine.  
Antoine walked down the hall to meet him, then they entered the empty room.  
Antoine dropped his saddle bag on the floor by the door. “not too elegant, but it shall do.” he was not accustomed to poor accommodations.  
Savignoun, however, was country born and had spent much of his young life in prison, was happy to have a room such as this.  
he plopped down on the soft down stuffed mattress. “do? it is fine by me. I have not had the pleasure of a soft bed for 3 years.”  
Antoine smirked. “after all the time you have spent in the Bastille, I would think that you have gotten used to sleeping on the floor.” He said teasing.  
Savignoun grumbled . “you may thank my father for that burden.” He glared up at the ceiling. “he shall pay the price for placing be there.”  
“your revenge shall come soon enough.”  
Savignoun simply nodded.  
Antoine removed his doublet and boots, then laid down on the bed next to him. The two men were asleep within minutes.

8*mai *1639  
his eminence will see you now.” The guard led the two men into the Cardinals Chambers at the Palais Royale.  
the Cardinal looked up from his papers. “thank you Gerald.”  
The young man bowed, then walked from the room.  
Richelieu rose from his seat. Ah, monsieur Roacheforclaud. I see that you have brought your friend. is this the young man I have released from the Bastille?”  
“It is your eminence.” He nudged Savignoun.  
Savignoun stepped forward, then went down on one knee. “ an honor and a pleasure to finally meet you Eminence. I am eternally grateful to you for releasing me and having me brought here.” He smiled.  
Richelieu looked upon his young face. Without all the hair, beard, and filth, he was an attractive young man. he has the typical features of someone from the low countries. A long, Square jaw, fair complexion, and an aggressive air. he seemed mature for his years.  
Richelieu returned the smile. “I am glad to make your acquaintance as well.”  
“Savignoun. Eminence.”  
“yes, of course.” Richelieu looked him over. he was dressed in a bright blue doublet and matching canions. “your clothing... is familiar…”  
“ it is mine your grace.” Antoine said. “I wished him to look his best when I brought him here to meet you.”  
Richelieu nodded. “that is well that you have done so. I am certain that he was most unpresentable.”  
“You have no idea Eminence.”  
“Tell me my son how old are you?”  
“One and twenty as of tomorrow.”  
“Well then, I should congraduate you on your journey to manhood. It starts here. you shall be brought before all of the other guard, given your tunic, a weapon, and given a commission for your service to me.”  
“ I shall be happy to serve his eminence.” Savignoun bowed and kissed his ring.  
Richelieu smiled at him, then faced Antoine. “monsieur Roacheforclaud, you shall show him around and make all the introductions. return here before dinner. we shall commence with a celebration to welcome him.” he waved a hand, dismissing them. “now leave me. I shall see both of you later.”  
“yes eminence.” they said in unison. with that they bowed, then left the room.

29*Mai*1639  
After having delivered food to the Musketeers at the Luxembourg, Juliette walked through the Courtyard Gardens, which led her to the rue du Vargirard, which led her to her father’s home.   
after only two weeks, Arnaud had decided not to burden Bertrand with staying at his Cottage, though he had insisted that he stay as long as he liked.   
Arnaud appreciated his generosity, but insisted on having his own residence instead, and though he wished Juliette to stay with him, Bertrand could not allow it because the couple was not yet married.   
Arnaud would ask Juliette to be his wife, however, his prior marriage was still in issue with his tortured mind. he had promised Juliette that he would be with her after his mind was pure again. he didn’t wish her to come to any harm and getting into a relationship without all of his faculties would not be fair to either of them.   
Juliette was patient and passionate about his decision. she was very fond of him and respected his wishes to wait until he was ready.   
She smiled to herself as she walked through the courtyard for toward the rue du Vargirard, which would take her to her father’s cottage on the rue du Garancier.  
Bertrand had insisted upon sending his lackey to accompany her back home, being as a lady unaccompanied in this day in age was unacceptable.  
Anton du Claremont was a tall and lanky fellow. a bit demure, not giving any attention to himself. he dressed plainly, almost looking like a peasant. His clothing hung loosely on broad, bony shoulders.   
He towered over Juliette, who was petite and full figured. In comparison, they were like night and day. As they made their way to the stairs that lead down to the street, Juliette noticed a dark figure moving back in the trees, just out of sight.   
A deep raspy voice cut right to her very soul. “I see that Paris has been good to you. I see that you fare well.”  
Juliette winced. she knew who that piercing voice belonged to, but she couldn’t believe that she was hearing it at the moment.   
When the figure stepped into the light, her suspicions were proven correct.   
“what are you doing here?”   
he glared at her. “if you are not already aware, I am sure that you know of cardinal Richelieu’s act of charity and justice by order of his majeste.”  
“ I thought that you were in the bastille.”   
“thanks to you and father.” He snarled. “but luckily, I have compassionate friends who wish to see justice prevail.”  
she wasn’t sure that he had any friends to speak of, but if he did, she was sure that they were just as devious and ill mannered as him, and could not be trusted.  
He chuckled. “apparently, father has not told you of my release.”  
“ I am certain that he is also not aware of it, though he would be most displeased.”  
“ I suppose that you both would have me rot in the Bastille.” He fumed.  
“you are guilty Savignoun. You should be punished for your crime.”  
He stepped closer. “you are aware dear sister, that it is not I, but charles who is guilty.”  
“ that is not true. you are guilty.”  
“deny it all you wish. we both know the truth, though you wish to hide behind a false tale that you told father so that I was out of the way.”  
“it was no story Savignoun. it was true. you are the one in denial. you know that as well as I.”  
Savignoun shook his head. “I do not think so. you are still trying to protect Charles. Well, he cannot hide behind your skirt forever.”  
“ you shall not touch him Savignoun.” her eyes narrowed.  
“who shall stop me? You? Father? I do not think so. I swore to myself that justice would be done. I shall put this right.”  
Juliette stared at him.   
He continued. “first, I shall teach you a lesson for having me put in the bastille. I told you that back in Tarbes that I would kill you if you told anyone what happened. did I not?”  
“yes.” She stood her ground, trying desperately not to show her fear.  
he chuckled. “so where is your precious lover that you left home for? I do not see him at your side to protect you.” He eyed Anton coldly.   
“he is in the king’s service, as you may well know. he is none of your concern.”  
“oh, but he is yours, dear sister. I am certain that he shall be quite concerned when I slice you to bits.”  
She didn’t doubt that he would murder her without thinking twice about it. “if you do, there will be consequences.”  
“ it is of no concern to me. I shall be happy to be rid of you and of father.”He drew his sword and pointed it at her face. “you shall be first to go.”  
She stayed calm. Without looking behind her, she motioned to Anton. “Anton, get Arnaud at once!” without hesitation, he dashed off, back down the path toward the Luxembourg as fast as his legs could take him, disappearing into the fading light.   
Savignoun watched as the lackey ran away. “yes my friend, you do that. catch him before he leaves Paris.”  
Savignoun knew they were leaving for a campaign, which would leave him to do his dirty work. he chuckled to himself, then turned toward her to strike.   
“I shall take my revenge now.” he raised his sword to strike her in the chest.  
she ducked out of his reach.  
caught off guard by her quick reaction, he stumbled forward almost losing his footing. he came at her again, only this time more determined, more exact.   
she jumped out of his reach, leaping over a low hedge and ducked behind it for cover, while she fumbled for her long knife, which she kept on her belt.  
She parried the next strike and caught him in the shoulder, then stumbed back over the hedge and fell onto the gravel walkway. She moaned in pain.   
angered and bleeding, he jumped over the hedge toward where she lay on the ground, then raised his sword to run her through while she was down.   
she rolled out of the way, trying to avoid further injury and rumpled her skirts in the process.  
she watched as he charged toward her to strike. she knew she was at a disadvantage, being bruised and only armed with a knife. when he thrust his arm forward to strike her, she kicked the sword out of his hand.  
he was quick to retrieve it however, and she was ready to disarm him again, but he was expecting it this time and slashed her leg. she cried out in agony.   
“hold still.”  
“why? So that you may butcher me, your sister, your own flesh and blood.”  
“you were never a sister to me. you betrayed me. it was because of you that I lost father’s trust and my honor.”  
she came at her one last time, sword over her midsection, ready to strike, but it never made contact with its target.   
she scooted backward on her rump, moving out of the way.   
Savignoun looked down the length of the obstructing sword, following it up to the hilt, then up to the arm it belonged to.   
“you shall lose more than trust if you make one more move against her.” Arnaud snarled, giving him a look that would shatter the soul.  
Anton helped Juliette up, and Arnaud guided her back behind him with his right hand, while holding Savignoun at bay with his left.  
“take Lady Juliette back to the house.”   
Anton nodded. “yes sir.” he led her away and headed down the path toward Bertrand’s residence.


	13. Sins of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertrand pays for his past mistakes

8*Juin *1639  
After having heard that his son had been released from Bordeaux, Bertrand was placed into protective custody of the king. His sentence served a dual purpose; one, to keep him from harm. Savignoun would surely come after his father to seek revenge. Two, to punish him for his deceit to his majesty.  
Louis was very upset about Bertrand’s poor role as a father, and wished to show him that he would not tolerate any unlawful, unjust, or inappropriate behavior from one of his own men.  
Bertrand had mixed feelings about his present state. he was happy to be safe from his son’s wrath, and ashamed for having deceived the king and being an absent role model for his son’s Charles and Savignoun, whom he thought, would have become better men, had he been at home more often to instruct them upon the proper ways of the world.  
He was also worried about his daughter Juliette. would she be all right? He didn’t doubt for a minute that Savignoun wouldn’t attack her again, though he had faith in his king and in the Musketeers, his friends, whom he was sure would look out for their own.  
“good day to you Bertrand.” Arnaud greeted him warmly.  
He looked at the younger man who had taken an interest in his daughter Juliette. “monsieur d'Sillegue .”  
Arnaud smiled. “I see that you are well.”  
“as well as can be considering…”  
Arnaud nodded. “I know, but we have been keeping a watchful eye on your son. he shall not go far without anyone knowing his every move.”  
“I am in great debt to you monsieur. I could not thank you enough.”  
“it is our duty. we are Musketeers. remember our Credo: all for one and one for all. We protect our King, as well as Queen, and especially our own.”  
“I know, and I am glad. I have always been proud to be part of our close knit, elite group.”  
“as am I.” Arnaud turned when he heard loud footsteps upon the walkway leading to the cell. he peered around the corner to see who it was, sword drawn. moments later, he appeared with a smile on his face. “Bertrand, look who has come to see you.”  
“bonjour father. how do you fare?” Juliette smiled at her father.  
Bertrand returned it. “I should ask you the same.”  
Juliette stepped up to the cell. she reached into her basket.  
“I brought you something to eat.”  
Bertrand happily took the various items wrapped in linen napkins. he opened each one, responding like a child on Christmas morning.  
“lamb, bread, cheese, and your favorite…”she handed him the last item in the basket. he took the bottle from her.  
“the 1628 Bordeaux? A fine choice, and a good year.”  
Arnaud grinned broadly. “it was indeed. we won the siege of La Rochelle that summer.”  
Bertrand popped the Cork and sniffed the bouquet. “a fond memory.” he smiled at Juliette. “thank you Juliette.”  
“my pleasure father. I cannot have you starving while you are here.”  
Arnaud chuckled. “that is so Mon Cheri.” he grinned at Bertrand. “I think your daughter is trying to fatten all of us. she takes good care of us all.”  
“it seems that no one shall starve, eh?” Bertrand munched on the bread and cheese.

< p>  
21 *Juin * 1639  
Bertrand looked up to see the king standing before him at the cell door. “good day to you Bertrand.”  
Bertrand inclined his head. “Majeste, is good to see you.” Bertrand smiled warmly.  
Louis return it. “I regret having placed you in here, but I feel that it was a just decision. there was no other way.”  
“ I am sorry too sire. Though I know that I deserve no less. I had deceived your majeste upon the facts of my son’s imprisonment and my family’s dishonor.”  
“I can understand why you would do what you did. you were only protecting your family, and that in itself is Honorable, though I wish you could have found a better way to solve your problem with your son.”  
“ I wish that too sire, though I could find no other way. Savignoun is very dangerous. to himself, as well as to others. I regret him being released and I fear for the safety of all who would cross his path.”  
Louis shrugged. “it was out of my hands. I am afraid Cardinal Richelieu had released him, and his authority is always accepted. at most times, even more so than mine.” Louis frowned. “but now, with recent events, perhaps Richelieu shall accept my decision to keep your son in the Bastille.”  
“I pray that he does sire.”  
The king shook his head. “I should have heeded your word that he was dangerous. it was lucky that Monsieur Sillegue arrived when he did.”  
“yes. I feared that Savignoun would seek revenge. I am happy that Juliette is all right. he would have murdered her.”  
Louis nodded solemnly. “I know that now. I am certain after what you have done, he would indeed seek his revenge upon both you and your daughter.”  
Bertrand nodded slowly.  
“but do not concern yourself with that. he shall be watched. your son has proven to us to be a terrible threat to all, so I think it best that you remain here until we can send him away.”  
“I am deeply grateful to you majeste.”  
A tear fell upon The King’s cheek. “I still fear for you Mon ami. I care for you very much and I do not wish you to come to any harm.” He gripped the bars tightly.  
Bertrand placed his hands on his. “it is good that you have placed me here. I am being punished for my dishonor to my family, my deceit to you, and protection from my son’s wrath.” Bertrand smiled warmly.  
“I love you so much. I wish only to do as you command and to make you happy with me.”  
Louis returned the smile and held his hands for the next few minutes.  
Bertrand finally released the king’s hands. “tell me sire, where is my son?”  
"Cardinal Richelieu is keeping a watchful eye upon him. he keeps him busy, so I do not think you should be concerned just now. Beside that, we start a new campaign in a few days. we are off to Soussons, so you shall be out of your son’s reach for at least the next 2 months.”  
“what then after your return? He is dangerous sire. He shall not stop until he is dead.”  
Louis reached into the cell and placed a hand upon his shoulder.  
“I shall do all that I can to protect you. I always look after my men.”  
“thank you majeste.”  
Louis gave him a warm smile, then turned to leave. “I shall return soon to see how you are doing.”  
Bertrand watched the king spin on his heel and walk away, back down the way he had come.

4*Septembre* 1639  
Savignoun paced as he watched the battle. the fighting had been going on for 2 weeks now. Louis army had met its match at the French Border Town of Soussons , which was headed by the king’s cousin, Louis de Burbon , the Duke of Soussons.   
Louis had tried for the last decade to keep his troublesome cousin at bay, since he had previously conspired with his brother to not only murder his king, but also his dear friend and advisor, Cardinal Richelieu.  
Savignoun knew this fact, and was certain that the battles would keep his majesty quite busy. he figured that if he had any chance for revenge, this would be it. nobody would miss his presence.  
As he sifted through his belongings, Antoine came up to him.  
“what are you doing?”  
“I am leaving.”  
Antoine chuckled. “in the middle of a battle? That is not permitted. You know that.”  
“since when have you followed the rules of conduct?” Savignoun said, matter of fact.  
“I am intelligent enough to bend the rules to suit me.”  
“excellent. then perhaps you may help me to carry out my duty.”  
Antoine looked up at him. he wasn’t sure to what he was referring.  
“I think this is the perfect opportunity to have my revenge upon my father.”  
“ oh I see…” Antoine stroked his chin thoughtfully. “well, I suppose that you are correct in that. with all of the fighting, I think that his majesty shall be too distracted to notice that two men are missing.”  
“ what are two men next to a thousand? they cannot keep track of everyone in the regiment.  
Antoine nodded. “that is certain.” he smiled. “so when you wish leave?”  
“I think now is as good a time as any.” he looked up into the sky.  
The sun was wanting and would be evening soon.  
“it will be sunset in an hour or so. after the battle, they will count the dead, regroup, then make preparation for the evening meal.”  
Antoine nodded. “yes that is at least four hours time. by then we shall be halfway to Paris.”  
“will you accompany me?” Savignoun brightened, happy that his friend would help him complete his task.  
“ of course, mon ami. I wish justice done as well as you do.”  
Savignoun took his belongings from his tent, then slipped out unseen, toward the pen where the horses were kept. some were left, most of were being used in the battle. Antoine grabbed his own horse and Savignoun his own. there was no one available to watch. the way was clear...

14*Septembre *1639  
It was a cold September evening rain fell steadily upon the soft Earth as the sun tried to peek its way through the dark clouds hanging low in the sky.   
The mood here in Tarbes was just as foul and melancholy as the weather.  
Francoise Albernait de Castelmore stood at the window of her country estate. she wept softly as she read the letter from the King. her husband Bertrand had been murdered and his body was being sent home to bearn. she waited for the men in his regiment to bring him home.  
She sighed. It was a mystery as to who was responsible for Bertrand’s death. didn’t doubt that it would be her son Savignoun, if he wasn’t still in the Bastille in Bordeaux. So who would do such a foul and evil act? Bertrand was a good man. a caring soul who loved life and went out his way to help people. What enemies could he possibly have? she pondered.   
her thoughts were interrupted by her son Paul, who walked into the room. he came up to her and put an arm around her, hugging her gently.  
“mother, I am so sorry. I cannot believe this has happened. who has done this?”  
she shook her head. “ I do not know.” she said. “if your evil brother were not in the Bastille, I would be certain that it was he, but…” she trailed off.  
“when I find out who has done this to father, I shall kill him myself!” Charles came up behind them.  
Paul turned to meet his baby brother’s gaze. “you shall do no such thing. I am certain his majesty has the situation under his control.”  
Charles fumed. “was it not his majeste who was protecting father?”  
“Someone has murdered him Paul!” he shook his fists, trembling.   
Paul turned and put his hands upon Charles shoulders, squeezing them gently.   
“I know you are upset, but so am I. something shall be done, I promise.”  
a loud rumbling could be heard from the outside. They all looked up to see what it was.  
a large wagon drawn by two horses rolled up the driveway towards the estate. a long wooden box was in the back of the wagon. Two cloaked figures sat on the wagon. it was too dark to make out their faces. two others rode behind the wagon on horseback with their hoods drawn low to keep off the rain.   
As the wagon approached the door, Francoise stepped over toward the door to greet the party.  
the driver pulled the wagon to a stop and jumped down, then assisted the smaller figure next to him. The smaller figure stepped into the light of the doorway. It was Juliette, her daughter.  
She reached to embrace her mother.   
“Juliette.” Francoise wept softly.  
“ mother.” she moved to embrace her brothers. “I wish that my visit was on a more cheerful note.”  
the three others, after covering the box in the wagon and moving the horses out of the rain, stepped up to the door.   
Francoise waved them in. “ come in and dry yourself by the fire.”  
they all removed their cloaks. Francoise brightened when she saw that one of the three was her son Danielle.   
he rushed over to embrace his mother. “I am so happy to see you mother.”  
she touched his face. “I am happy to see you as well my son.” she turned to greet the other two gentlemen. “who are your companions?”  
“This is this is Arnaud d'Sillegue.” Juliette introduced him. “remember mother? he and his cousin Henri took me to Paris last spring.”  
she nodded toward Henri, who bowed his head at Francoise.  
she smiled. “oh yes, I remember.” she said. “I wish that this was a happy homecoming for you.”  
“ I wish that to my lady, but I am afraid that it is not.” Henri added.   
Charles grumbled. “ I shall take the wagon to the stable mother.”  
“do not take too long. I do not wish you to catch a cold.”  
Paul grimaced. “my brother always does very well at whatever task is placed before him.” he grinned at his baby brother Charles as he slid past he and the others, clutching a heavy cloak about him.  
Danielle shook his head. “Charles shall not accept this well. it is bad enough that father hardly ever came home, but now that he is gone…” he trailed off.  
“ Charles has issues, but shall be alright.” Paul reassured him.  
“ I hope that you are correct in that Mon fere.”  
Arnaud and Henri made themselves comfortable by the fire, trying to dry themselves thoroughly.  
“will you all like some hot tea?” Francoise offered.  
“yes please.” they said in unison.  
“ I shall return shortly.” Francoise disappeared around the corner, heading towards the kitchen.  
while his mother made them tea, Paul spoke to Arnaud. “I understand that you were the one who stole my sister away monsieur.”  
“ I am guilty of that.”  
“ well, it is good that you did, or if she had stayed, I am afraid that my young brother Charles would have taken advantage of her.”  
Arnaud nodded. “that is what your father had feared. that is why he arranged for us to escort Juliette to Paris.” He glanced toward her, then smiled. “she’s happy, yes, or so it would seem. she enjoyed having her father in Paris for a while.”  
“did you know my father well?”  
“well enough. we did not have enough time to know each other better.   
“ I know that the king keeps his Musketeers busy.”  
“that he does. Danielle came into the room with a tray of tea, followed by Francoise. he put the tray down onto a small table by the firestead. “this should warm us up.”  
they all gathered by the fire, drinking their tea. 

Charles stood by the open box, glaring at his father’s body. tears streamed down his cheeks. his father was gone for half of his life and they never really knew each other, but Charles never gave up hope that his father would return home for good.  
“ this is not the way it was supposed to be father. He should have come home after serving in the king’s army, he thought. Charles never dreamed that this is how his father would return home to them.  
He clutched the side of the pine box. “I can only guess what has happened to you. I do not think that you would have died of your own accord. Someone has done this to you.” He glanced up at the roof of the stable. “ I swear to God that I shall avenge you!

“ I am worried about Charles, Paul.” Francoise said to her eldest son. “he will seek Justice for his father’s death.”  
Paul put a hand upon her shoulder. “I told you that he shall be all right mother. if it makes you feel any better, I shall keep a watchful eye upon him from now on.”  
Danielle frowned. “you can not watch him forever Paul. he is almost a man now and shall probably leave for Paris as we have when he is of age.”  
“ that is two years away yet. do not concern yourself with that just yet.” Paul tried to keep his brother and mother calm.  
Juliette bit her lip. she knew the truth. Charles would certainly go after Savignoun and kill him, and though she would love to see her evil brother brought to justice for murdering their father, she also didn’t wish to see Charles get hurt. she would tell him eventually. now was not the time…


	14. Jeanne the bastard of France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanne arrives to find her destiny

17*Avril *1640  
Mon cousin,  
It has been almost a year since we last spoke. I pray that you are doing well in the Spanish Netherlands. I am sure that your duties there have kept you quite busy. I am sure that we shall meet soon. I am sorry that it is not sooner.  
As you may already know , Gascony has been in turmoil for the last few months. It is good that Juliette and Danielle are in Paris, for they would not wish to be here now. I too shall go there when I am able. I am afraid that shall will not be an easy task.   
Juliette may have informed you of the new taxes upon those of the low countries. It has been very difficult. Many cannot live without hardship. there are few who are not starving to death. This dilemma has already destroyed many of the people that we know. Those that were able to leave have already done so. there are many more that can not, and have died trying to leave.   
Mother, Paul and I have sold the family state and are now living in a small cottage in father’s old village of Artagnan. there was enough money from the sale of the estate for us to live off of for quite some.  
at least I know that Juliette and Danielle are safe in Paris.  
I do not know if Juliette has told you, but she has met a man. His name is Arnaud d’Sillegue . I met him when he and Juliette brought my father’s body home. I know nothing of him except that he is with Juliette and our fathers knew each other. they had been in the same regiment together before the Musketeers.  
I pray that this war will end soon so that we all may see each other. it has kept us apart for too long. I hope that we will be able to see you soon.  
Love always,   
Charles

3*Juin *1640  
Mon cousin,   
I hope that all will be well with you soon. it would be great if our family could be reunited in Paris. my mother was happy there and did not wish to leave, but at the time it was necessary. my grandfather had suggested it to her, as well as Cardinal Richelieu. I take his advice very seriously. he is a very wise man mother trusted him completely. he has been very skilled and an asset since he joined the King’s Service. France prevails because of his strength. the king relies on his wisdom over all else. his majeste needs as many strong advisors by his side as possible.   
you should be pleased to know that I will also be moving to Paris. I do not care that the war is still going on. because of my involvement with it, I have not spent any time with my family. I am alone here in Antwerp. Since mother passed, I only seek comfort in my family. to do so, I must be where they are. after my duties here are complete, I shall make my way there. I pray that I shall see you all soon.  
all my love,   
Jeanne 

12*Juliet *1640  
Dearest Aunt Anna,  
I have been arranging to move to Paris to be with my family. I hope you do not mind, but I wish to see you and Louis before I make contact with my cousins Juliette and Danielle.  
just so that you are aware, my cousin Charles also wishes to come to Paris to join the Musketeers, just as his father and brothers before him have. Louis will be proud to have him in his service. I am told that he is very skilled and an excellent Marksman, a spirited young man and I am sure an asset to any company that he keeps. my cousin Paul has warned me that he is bold though, so I mind him well.   
I know that it has been a long time, but that could not be helped, as you well know. I await the time when we shall meet again.  
love always,   
Jeanne 

10*Aout *1640  
Jeanne rode silently in her carriage. she went over the events of the past few months in her head. She had sold her cottage in the Spanish Netherlands. she had lived there since birth, and though it was a warm and peaceful place, she had always yearned to go to the place that was her Heritage, the place that was home to her family. France was their mother country, and she was happy to be in it.  
she sighed. moving to Paris was a new start. after losing her mother four years before, she considered moving there.  
even though the war was not yet over and there were too many that had suffered from it, I am content that I had a helping hand in helping mother to nurse some of them back to health so that they could return home to their families.   
Jeanne smiled. she was happy and well. her suffering and ills were over. she gave her nursing and healing skills over to others. Some that she had trained while she lived in Antwerp. Others will finish what mother and I had started. Things are under control. I will not be troubled by it any longer. I have done my service in this war. now I shall go to France to be with my family like so many that I have helped to do.   
the carriage pulled up to the front gate of the Palais Louvre, where the king and her Aunt, the queen had resided since their wedding day.   
This was her first visit to see them. she was happy to see her father again. she hadn’t seen him since her mother’s death.   
Jeanne smiled and she watched him follow the king and queen and her Courtiers over to where she stood.  
She saw a large group of men standing around the courtyard and at the gate. she looked at them with wonder. These must be Louis Musketeers.   
they were a handsome lot, she thought as she gazed at them with admiration and awe. these were the king’s Elite, his best men which he prided himself on. it seemed that her uncle and cousins were in good hands.   
she smiled. now she would join Danielle and Juliette. her cousin Charles would join them soon enough, she thought. He shall do well in whatever he does.   
She recognized her aunt Anne as she approached the carriage, though she had only met her once.   
“I am happy to see you again my dear. Anne smiled. “much has happened since your mother’s passing.” “we have been very busy here.” Louis greeted his niece, giving her a warm smile. “Your mother had wrote Anne of your talents for the healing arts and your involvement in assisting the fallen soldiers of the war. it would be helpful to have someone around who knows of botany, herbs and medicine.”  
“I go where I am needed Uncle, and to help as many as I am able.”   
Anne grabbed her hand. “I am happy that you are here at last.”  
“ I am happy too. since my mother passed, I have wanted to be with my family which is here in Paris.”  
“Family is very important to us as well.” Louis added cheerfully.  
“ I have always regretted not being closer to my other family members. for many years it was only my mother and I.”  
“I know you miss her dearly.” Richelieu added, giving Jeanne a thoughtful look.   
she smiled at her father. “I do Eminence, very much.”  
Richelieu returned her smile, happy to see his flesh-and-blood again. he was sure that she would keep up the façade, treating him with respect in public, while in private, they could drop the formality and just be together, but he feared that would be difficult. he had hope.  
They led her up the walkway leading to the Palace.   
“how long will you stay?” Anne asked as they walked into the hall.   
Jeanne thought for a moment. “well, I did not inform you in my letter, for I wished to surprise you. I have sold mother’s cottage in Antwerp.  
Anne glowed. “this is wonderful news. So you will be staying here in France?”  
“yes, but I shall not stay here in the palace.”  
Louis teased. “you do not wish to belong to my Entourage? you said so in your letter.”  
“Louis, I think that she was teasing you about that.” Anne said with a giggle.   
Jeanne grinned . “my family did not have grandeur. even though my grandfather was King and mother was Aunt Anna's sister, she was a common woman. I was raised by country class ways. I only know of simplicity and basic needs.”  
“ then if you wish your own residence, I shall arrange it for you.” Louis announced.  
“thank you Uncle.”  
“but if there is anything that you need or desire, do not hesitate to come to us. we want to be sure that you are well.” Anne added.  
“thank you both. I shall do that.”


	15. A new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanne gets acquainted with her new surroundings

11 August 1640  
The next morning Jeanne was taken to the center of town to search for a cottage where she would acquire residence. she was accompanied by two men. Musketeers, she thought. they wore blue tunics with Fleur du Lys on them. During the war, she had seen many of them fighting out in the fields when she gathered the wounded to bring to her home to be healed.  
the first man turned to look at Jeanne. there was a hint of copper in his blond locks, but his van dyck was bright red. his bright blue eyes glistened in the light through the trees as they rode along. he was not a large man, but his body was built like an athlete. he had great presence and appeared to be stern, but gentle.   
“So have you been in Paris long monsieur?”  
“since April last.” the Copper haired man replied with a smile.  
“ I hear that the Musketeers are from Gascony.” Jeanne said.  
“we are from Hearn.” the second man replied.   
he had dark brown piercing eyes that shone when he smiled. his hair was neatly tucked behind his ears, falling onto his shoulders.  
“this is my cousin, Henri d'Aramitz.” the first man said. “I am Arnaud d'Sillegue.”  
“I am also from Bearn,” Jeanne said. “as are my cousins Juliette, Danielle and Charles, as well as my uncle Bertrand.”  
“we knew your uncle my lady. We had to bring his body home after he was murdered.” Arnaud said sadly.  
Jeanne nodded sadly. “my cousin…Savignoun.”  
“ It was a terrible tragedy.” Henri bowed his head. “he was well-respected and a favorite of his majesty. I am certain he shall be dearly missed.”  
“we regret your loss.” Henri said.   
“I have never met him. we were not close, but thank you.” Jeanne said.  
Henri was a handsome man, Jeanne noticed. his eyes showed warmth and sensitivity. he had excellent posture and his moves were smooth and graceful. his character showed that a man with stature and Grace. she noticed that he wore a cross and guessed that he was clergy. are clergy allowed to be Musketeers or carry weapons? she thought to herself.

They arrived at the Rue du Vargirard, which was the main road through the center of town. They rode up to the cottage where she would reside.  
Arnaud started to dismount. “”this is the one, m' lady. Come, I will show you.”   
Henri dismounted, then helped her off of her horse. The two men escorted her up to the entrance.  
It was a two-story cottage with stone walls. heavy foliage and Ivy covered the whole building. there was a Window on either side of heavy wooden door. each Window had nine diamond-shaped panes with thick lead frames. a smaller circular window was over door.  
Jeanne gave the heavy wooden door a hard shove. it creaked when it opened. she peeked inside and slowly walked in. it was dimly lit inside, but enough light shone through the glass windows. there were two on either side the house each was large and rectangular with 16 panes each.   
there was a large fireplace with a heart. a large cast iron pot stood in the hearth, along with various utensils for cooking. a rectangular wooden table stood in front of the hearth, with four wooden stools around it.   
she looked to the back of the cottage, where shelves were built into the back wall, with a doorway in the center. a small room was there with a bed and a dressing table in it. a sleeping loft covered about ¾ of the cottage with a wooden ladder leading up to it. a long wooden railing stretched across the front of the loft. On the other side of the room, was a lounging chair and a side table next to it.   
she looked at the two men behind her. “you may inform Louis that this is satisfactory for my needs.”  
Arnaud nodded. “if there is anything else that you require or desire, call on any one of us. We shall take care of it for you.”  
“ thank you monsieur.”  
“yes m’lady.”  
Jeanne looked at both of them with a warm glow. She smiled at them warmly.   
“shall I deceive you gentlemen again soon?”  
Arnaud smiled. “Yes, the queen is holding a reception for you tomorrow to meet all at the palace.”  
Henri glowed at her. “we will be pleased to see you again m’lady.”  
“I as well monsieurs.”  
“we should go. The King awaits our return.” Arnaud bowed his head. “farewell m'lady, until tomorrow.” he headed out the door. After a moment, he turned to look at his cousin. “Henri, are you coming?”  
Henri shook his head, slightly dazed. he apologized. “I am sorry Arnaud. I shall be right there.”  
“It was a pleasure to meet you. “Jeanne put out her hand and he kissed it.   
“m’lady, the pleasure is all mine.” He tipped his hat, smiled, then walked over to his horse to ride off with Arnaud.  
Jeanne watched as they rode off. she was mesmerized by Henri. is there such a thing as love at first glance? she thought to herself. if so, I am surely there now. she shook her head. I shall sleep well tonight, she thought. after a few minutes, she went inside to unpack her belongings.

12 Aout 1640  
Jeanne rose the next morning with the break of dawn. the sunlight streamed across her sleeping Loft. the warm glow started to fill the entire room. she rose from her bed and stood in front of the window across from the loft, over the door. she stretched and glanced out of the window. she could clearly see the road from where she was standing.   
the front of the cottage faced the street, and the upstairs window had a clear view of it. there were not many people outside yet, for it was early. only a scattered few who were going about their daily chores. after about an hour of watching the outside activities, Jeanne spotted a man riding toward her cottage. as he got closer, she noticed a new style of dress that she had never seen before. It was much different than what she was used to. this could take some getting used to. Being in the city would be very different. She had heard about ‘Le Incroyables’, the fashion extremists. individuality was good, it shows character, and this man had plenty of that as far as she could see.  
He wore a wine colored doublet with large Puff sleeves. they were of the slashed style, his white shirt was puffed through slashing in the sleeves. there was ornate gold trim on the front and around the slashings. he has matching pludder hose with matching gold trim to that on his doublet. he had Cavalier Style boots with large folds at the tops. a large brimmed black hat with yellow, black and wine colored plumes in it. a gold embroidered shoulder belt was draped over his shoulder. he wore a Paisley printed headscarf that covered his Long black hair, which was past his shoulders.  
She quickly threw on a robe over her night gown to answer the door, then quickly climbed down the ladder.  
“may I help you monsieur?”  
Isaac beamed at her. “Bon jour m'lady. I was sent to retrieve you and bring you to the Palais Louvre.”  
She pulled the door open, staying behind it till he passed through the doorway.  
“as you can see, I am not dressed as of yet, but you may wait for me.”  
“as you say my lady.” He made himself comfortable at the table next to the fire, helping himself to the bread and fruit that was on the table.   
several minutes later, he rose to greet her as she came down the ladder. he grabbed her hand and helped her down.  
“I am Isaac d'Porteau m'lady.” he bowed with a flourish of his hat.  
She courtsied. “Jeanne d'Bearn-d'Bonnasse.”  
“shall we?” he put out an arm, and she grabbed it, heading outside.  
He closed the door behind her, then walked around to the back where her horse was tethered. He helped her up onto the back of the horse.  
After a while, they arrived at the palace. Jeanne was introduced to all of the people there, including the Musketeers. Arnaud and Henri she had met the day before   
After a few moments, The queen came up to her.  
“Jeanne my dear, will you stay for a while?”  
“ for a bit, yes.”  
“you will let us know if you need anything.”  
“I shall majeste.”   
after about an hour or so of conversing with the others, Jeanne moved to leave.  
she kissed her aunt and started to make her way out, saying goodbye to everyone and she was leaving.   
Anne walked over to the door leading outside.  
“if it pleases your majeste, I would like to escort lady Jeanne home.”  
Anne smiled. “What a fine choice. I trust her in your hands Henri. I know she is safe with you.”  
“leave her in my hands majeste.” he bowed to Anne, then left with Jeanne on his arm.  
Anne smiled and watched as the couple walked out of the doorway to the outside courtyard. she noticed how gentle he was with her. Perhaps there would be a wedding soon, she thought.   
Henri was a good man. he would take good care of her. Her niece needed someone to watch over her. she was so lonely since her mother had passed. there was no one to care for her now. she was so fragile. she really needs someone around to look out for her best interests. Jeanne was used to always having someone around.   
Anne thought about Josephine, her sister, Jeanne’s mother. Seventeen is to too young to have a child, especially on your own. she shrugged off the thought and returned to the hall to join Louis and the others.  
She rode with Henri back to her Cottage. it was a lovely ride. she was very content with his company. he was an excellent companion, she thought to herself. he was kind and considerate. a true gentleman. her aunt, the queen even approved of him, so Jeanne knew that he was a good man.   
Anne was very critical of people’s character, so Jeanne was content that Anne approved of her interest.

the escort home was much appreciated. She enjoyed his company with great pleasure. there were not many men who measured up to her standards. Henri measured up perfectly. He seemed like a gift from God.  
His content seemed to match hers. He gazed upon her as if he was observing a newborn babe or a sunset. there was a sparkle in his eyes.  
Jeanne noted it and smiled at him warmly.   
They got to her cottage slightly before sunset. Henri helped her off of her horse, and walked it to the small stable behind the cottage.   
The horse was a gift from Louis and much appreciated. Her horse was getting old and she did not want to wear the poor thing out before it’s time.  
Henri walked her up to the front door. “is there anything else that you require?”  
“no Henri, but if you would join me for a bite to eat, I would appreciate it.” she smiled at him.   
“it would give me great pleasure to m'Lady.” He offered her his arm and she took it.

They walked over to the Town Square where they would eat. they walked along the Cobblestone path to an alleyway to the north of the street. it led up to the next block to a large square of buildings. a clearing where a menagerie of characters hung around. Many tables dotted the area with various Foods on them. a Tavern stood to the side, where they walked in. barmaids walked about the square, serving tables, then walked back and forth to the tavern, replenishing their supply of food, wine and brew.  
one of the patrons was giving the barmaids quite a lot of exercise. One barmaid passed Jeanne and Henri grumbling as she walked over to the tavern door with her empty tray.   
“I shall return shortly.”  
“no hurry.” Henri said.  
A familiar voice called over to the it was Isaac. he waved them over to his table.  
Arnaud was there along with a young blonde woman with bright blue eyes.  
The woman studied Jeanne, her cousin, whom she had never met as yet.  
Arnaud introduced her. “ M’lady, this is Juliette.”   
“Juliette, Mon cousin?” Jeanne came up to embrace her cousin. “it is so good to finally meet you.”  
Juliette was three years older than Jeanne, but she didn’t look 25. she had a very youthful appearance, unlike Jeanne, who seemed very mature for her 22 years. Juliette stood about 5’3”and had a small, but robust frame. she was fair-skinned, her long hair of golden blonde trickled well down her back. it was soft and curly. she kept it tied back in a ribbon around her head. she had bright blue gray eyes. she wore a simple powder blue scoop neck dress with a plain white collar. no ornamentation was on it except for the laces up the front of the bodice.   
“Charles wrote to inform me of your arrival. I am happy that you are with us at last. how long will you stay?”  
Jeanne smiled. “indefinitely. I have sold mother’s Cottage in Antwerp.”  
“I know you have had a difficult time since her passing.”she looked at Henri. “How are you Henri?”  
“fine, thank you Juliette.”  
Juliette looked at Jeanne. “I was to introduce you, but I see that you have had the pleasure of meeting him already. did you just arrive in Paris?  
“two nights ago.”  
“then you have been to the Palais?”  
“yes.”  
Juliette smiled at them. “I am happy that you are together. you make a lovely couple.”  
Jeanne blushed a little.” you mean us?” she smiled at Henri, who simply smiled back at her. “we just met last eve Juliette. Do not turn ahead of our relations. give it time to flourish.”  
“you shall have that.” Henri smiled warmly at her, then gently kissed her cheek.  
Juliette smiled at the gesture.   
Jeanne collected herself, embarrassed at the public display of affection, especially to someone she had just met. “we were going to eat alone, but you are all here.”  
“the more the merrier.” Isaac said, entertaining his own group of barmaids at his end of the table. They hung onto his every word like bees to honey. He was quite the charmer, it seemed.  
This time he wore a sleeveless black leather doublet, with the shirt sleeves tied up to his elbows, a wide sash tied around his waist and the headscarf. He looked like a pirate, she thought.  
Jeanne sat in between Arnaud and Henri, with Juliette and Isaac across the table from her. Jeanne turned to Arnaud. “Isaac is quite the fool is he not?”  
“do not let him hear you say that.”  
Jeanne turned toward Isaac. “you do not seem like a pirate to me. you are too much the gentleman.”  
he smiled at her. “if anything, I am flamboyant. Eccentric, perhaps, but in a manner of speaking, yes I am a Pirate, but not in profession. do not let my extreme appearance disillusion you dear lady.” Isaac straightened. “Many a story I could tell.”  
Henri rolled his eyes. “do not boast of your adventures my friend.”  
Isaac seemed disappointed. “Oh, and why not? I am sure the ladies would like to hear a good story while they eat.”  
“come now my friend, we have heard your ravings many a time. Good does not like a liar.”  
Isaac frowned. “ Henri, I am not a liar.”  
“no, you only stretch the truth a little.”  
the ladies chuckled at the childish bickering between Henri and Isaac. they continued to argue.  
“ I have traveled the world and have experienced much.” Isaac continued.  
“traveling about France and England hardly gives you the position of world traveler. you have done some travel, however, not around the world as you say. I wish that you would be wary of what you tell people.” he patted Isaac, reaching across the table. “always remember our creed, my friend. we are men of honor. deceit is not in our hearts. only love, compassion, and duty.”  
Henri smiled at Jeanne and she returned it.  
they sat and ate, drank and carried on until the night became twilight.  
Henri finally got up from the table. “come. We shall escort you ladies home. it is late and we have a meeting at m.deTroisville's in a few hours.”  
Isaac got up, taking one last swig from his mug. Henri and Jeanne followed Juliette over to her cottage. They said their goodbyes. Jeanne embracing Juliette.  
“good night cousin. I shall see you tomorrow. Come over and join me at my cottage.”  
“I would like that. So much has happened since you were away in Antwerp.”  
Arnaud and Juliette went inside, then Henri and Isaac escorted Jeanne back to her cottage.  
“will we see you tomorrow?” Henri asked.  
“yes. Come after your meeting. Bring Arnaud as well.”  
“I am sure he will accompany Juliette here.” Henri smiled.   
“oh, yes.” Jeanne nodded. “Juliette wrote me of their meeting summer last.”  
“so you know of their relations then?” Isaac asked.  
“yes. So tomorrow, then?”  
“yes m'lady.” Henri kissed her hand. Isaac followed suit, then turned to leave with Henri.  
Jeanne went inside, then bolted the door behind her.


	16. Enter D'Artagnan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles arrives to claim his destiny

13 Aout 1640  
Juliet came over to Jeanne’s Cottage early the next morning. she greeted her cousin with a warm smile. “good morning Juliette. will you come in?” she let Juliette inside.  
Juliette looked around the place. “this is lovely Jeann.”  
Louis got it for me, and a horse as well.”  
“ that was kind of his majeste. being in the company of the king proves beneficial.”  
“that it does.” Jeanne quickly changed the subject. “ tell me of you and monsieur d’Sillegue.”  
“Arnaud?” Juliette glowed. “he is wonderful. I have never seen a man of his like, although all of the Musketeers are honest, compassionate and brave, he still shines above the rest.”  
“I can see that. he seems to have a great air about him.”  
“ so you have spoken to him?”  
Henri and Arnaud escorted me here from Court the other day. they seem like very good men. Is Arnaud good to you?”  
“I am very happy with him. how are you and Henri getting along? I see that you have developed a bond with him.”  
“dear cousin. I could hardly have done so as of yet. we have only met two days past. hardly enough time to develop a bond with someone.”  
“oh come now. I saw the way he acted towards you yesterday. I cannot say that you denied his affections. you seem very close for one only knowing him for two days.” Juliette gave her a serious look of concern. “I do not want to upset you dear cousin, but I do not think getting very attached to Henri would be a good idea.”  
Jeanne seemed upset by the conversation. “why not?”  
“our dear Henri is a musketeer, but he has always wanted to become a priest. it was decided by his father a long time ago. Henri not only came to Paris to become a musketeer, but mainly to study with Cardinal Richelieu.”  
“ I knew he was clergy. he wears the cross of a priest.”  
Juliette added hope, “I do not see him ever reaching the monastery Jeanne. his duties as a guardian of the king keep him too busy to commit to a life of the cloth like he would wish.”  
“ that is reassuring. he seems to have taken a liking to me. I would not like to disappoint him.”  
“ he is not the only one. I see that you admire him.”  
“ I feel as though I have known him for a long time, though we have only met two days hence,I feel a strong attraction, a bond that shall not break.”  
Juliet smiled. “ we may have a wedding before long.”  
“do not rush cousin. I think if any one of us it to marry soon, it is you and Arnaud.”  
Juliette sighed. “I do not think that will happen anytime soon. Arnaud’s heart is with me, but his mind is still with his late wife. they married a long time ago, and she is gone, but he still grieves her passing. I do not think that he will be completely mine. Part of him lost forever with the memory a woman he loves more than anything on this Earth.” she sighed again. I hope that you find that ultimate joy with Henri. it seems that you both have the proper beginning.”  
“ I wish that too cousin.”  
the gentlemen were on their way back from musketeer headquarters at the Palais Luxembourg.   
Henri could not hide his present emotions. Arnaud noted his expression and confronted Henri with it.  
“you have been in a daze all morning cousin. what is it that ails you?”  
Henri looked up. “it is love mon cousin. it has found me and pierced me in the very being of my soul.  
“you mean the lady Jeanne?”  
“yes. it is she that lingers over me we have met only two nights hence, but my mind drifts away and my heart is full.”  
Arnaud smiled. “I am happy for you cousin. it seems that God has found you a mate.”  
Henri glowed. “he I thank graciously. I love her Arnaud. I know it. My heart aches. it feels good. it lets me know that I am alive. I have never felt this before.”  
Isaac smiled at him. “our dear Henri is the romantic.” he searched around, listening. “do I hear wedding bells?”  
“not yet my friend.”   
They arrived at Jeanne’s cottage. They all dismounted and approached the door.  
Juliette opened it. she kissed Arnaud and greeted the others. “please enter.”  
The gentlemen entered and made themselves at home. Juliette came over to Arnaud, who seated himself next to the fire. she looked suddenly concerned about something.  
“Arnaud, I am to meet my brother. He is to arrive in Paris this evening.”  
He sprang from his seat. “from Bearn? That is a long Journey. how long will he stay?”  
she sighed. “indefinitely. he is moving here to Paris.”  
“why did you not inform me of this sooner?”  
“I am sorry I did not think to mention it.”  
Arnaud grumbled. “where shall he meet you?”  
“at the inn on the rue seine Torrnon.”  
“I shall accompany you.”  
“no. I am to meet him alone. we have family matters to discuss.”  
“All right, but at least let me accompany you, or take Grimaud with you.” he went outside and called to his Lackey.  
Many the Musketeers had personal servants, or lackeys as they were called. These men were devoted nod loyal servants.  
Jean de Grimaud was Arnaud’s servant. He was short and stout. He was trained to be quiet and aloof like his master. Arnaud would not speak to him unless something was important enough to talk about. instructions were usually the extent of the conversation between them. Grimaud was sworn to secrecy by Arnaud. he did not speak verbally, so the conversations were one way only. hand signals and writing were the tools they used to speak.   
this was the reason that Arnaud employed Grimaud. He would keep quiet. he only observed what was happening, then reported it to Arnaud. Arnaud admired the fact that Grimaud was mute. he could keep a secret better than anyone. he was trusted completely.  
Juliette knew about Grimaud . That’s why she never minded the lackey’s company. he would watch and protect her and not reveal a thing until he was given word by his master to do so.  
Juliette left with Grimaud. He readied the horses. Arnaud kissed Juliette goodbye, then watch them as they rode away. he thought about Juliette and her brother. Juliette had informed Arnaud about her relationship with her young brother Charles. he was the reason why she had left Bearn.   
The memory seized his mind and prayed on it. he did not like Juliette to be with one who had caused her so much grief. He decided to pursue her and to end her restless mind.   
He grabbed his horse and proceeded to follow her at a close enough distance to watch, but still stay out of her view.

Charles deBaatz -Castelmore paced nervously as he waited for his sister Juliette to arrive.  
He had just arrived at the end had paid for the night’s lodgings. He sat and drink his mug of Ale while thinking of what to say to her. he was very nervous and was not sure how he would handle the situation. he and Juliette had always been close. she was five years older than him.   
he thought to himself, she cannot still hold one little misunderstanding against me, can she?  
Charles was a bold and very strong young man of seventeen. he was somewhat mature for his age.  
his golden brown hair trickled just over his shoulders. he was in excellent shape and muscular. His eyes were bright blue like his sister. His hand was very skilled, like that of a well trained Marksman. he had not lost any fights as of yet, and he did not intend to change that. he was bold as hell, his drive and determination were very strong. he was bull headed and very stubborn, a trait that always got him into trouble. he spoke without thinking more times that he could count. this was a problem that he would have to improve upon.  
He was much like his father, who was a musketeer. it was also his wish to become one of them. it was the main reason why he had come to Paris, but he also wanted to investigate and to avenge his father’s death.  
after a while, and short, quiet man came into the Inn. Charles noticed that Juliette was behind him and rose to greet her.  
“Juliette. good evening. how are you?”  
“ fine thank you, Charles. what is it that you wish to speak with me about?”  
“ let us go where we can speak privately. I have a room upstairs. we can talk there. is that alright?”  
“ yes, that is fine.” she turned to Grimaud. “will you wait for me?” he nodded. they went upstairs to the room.  
Arnaud came into the Inn at this point. Grimaud motioned to him to go upstairs. He slowly went and waited by the door to the room which was opened slightly.  
“Juliette. I wanted to say how much I have missed you. I have come here to Paris to see you.” He moved closer to her.   
she pushed him away. “I am certain that is not the reason that you are here.”  
he bowed his head. “you are right. I am here for father. his death must be avenged!”  
“ I suppose that you wish to become a musketeer as well.”  
“ yes I do.” he grabbed her arm. “I love you Juliette. that will not change. even though you are my sister, I cannot help what I feel for you. you did not resist me back in Bearn.”  
Juliette frowned. “that was almost 2 years ago. things have changed. I have a lover now, and he is very good to me…”  
Arnaud listened quietly from behind the door, and smiled.  
Charles continued. “is it that man that brought father’s body home, the man that you left home with?”  
“it is.”  
“I will not let him steal you away from me.”  
Arnaud stepped into the room. “oh, but I already have.”  
Charles looked at him and noticed the sword at his belt, a sword similar to his own, the one that was his father’s. it had the musketeer Crest on the handguard. Charles recognized him immediately.  
you were the one who brought my slaughtered father home.”  
“yes boy, and if you do not wish to end up like your father, I suggest that you heed your sister and learn some manners and respect.”  
Charles ignored Arnaud, placing a hand on Juliette ’s shoulder. “do not try to stop me from bringing justice to Father’s murderer. Savignoun shall pay for what he has done. I shall find him and kill him!”  
Arnaud sneered at him. “your task is not an easy one. he is in the presence of the Cardinal, and he is not one to be reckoned with. he is very powerful.”  
“I can fight any man. even a cardinal.”  
“your attitude will get you in into much trouble boy.”  
“ do not call me that!”  
“ that is what you are, unless you can prove to me that you are the man that you claim to be.”  
Charles was getting heated from the discussion. Something very simple for one with a very short temper.  
“ I will show you!” He drew his sword.  
Juliette screamed. “Charles! Stop this!”  
Arnaud reassured her. “that is alright Cheri. I would like to teach your young brother a lesson in manners and respect.”  
she crossed her arms. “ good luck to you. Mon cher. he is not teachable.”  
“Juliette!” Charles whined. “who stands by your side, your brother or your lover?”  
“ that is no question to ask. there is no comparison. Do not try to compete for my love Charles. That is not right.”  
“you should listen to your sister boy.”  
“I told you not to call me that!”  
“ I will keep referring to you as such until you have proven to me that you are a man. meet me tomorrow at the Luxembourg gardens at noon.”   
Charles fumed . “I shall be there to teach you a lesson. a lesson in defeat and humiliation.”  
“ that I shall believe when I see it.” Arnaud said smugly.

14 Aout 1640  
Arnaud waited for Charles to arrive he was bothered to the point of distraction. He puffed on his pipe as he waited. a habit he had acquired at a very young age. he was a mature man of twenty eight. Smoking was a habit he didn’t intend to give up, like his excessive drinking. it calmed him enough to let him gather his thoughts for the upcoming event.  
Arnaud brooded over the events of the prior evening. Juliette had warned me about Charles and his mood swings Arnaud thought . He is a very troubled young man. he shall get himself into many troubles before long if he has not already.   
Arnaud prepared himself for the duel. he positioned the sun in the sky. high noon. he is tardy.. a problem. He sighed. I was hoping this would be over and done with quickly.  
as Arnaud took another puff on his pipe, Charles appeared. he seemed overconfident.  
“ are you prepared to meet your death?”  
Arnaud sneered at him. his arrogance irritates me, he thought.  
“I am ready for you anytime boy.”  
“ stop calling me that!”  
“when you have won my respect, and have proven to me to be a worthy opponent, then I shall cease to refer to you as boy.”  
A familiar voice came up behind him. “that sounds admirable cousin. I regret that we are late.” Henri walked up to them, followed by Isaac.  
“that is all right the boy just arrived as well. Arnaud smiled. “I would like both of you to watch me teach him a lesson.”  
Charles was getting impatient. “shall we continue?”  
Isaac spoke up. “be patient. you shall get your reward.”  
“well spoken, mon ami.” Henri added.  
“ that is enough, both of you. the boy came for a duel, and a duel he shall get. perhaps more than he is able to handle.”  
Charles grInned. “I can handle anything that is put in my path.”  
“can you?” Arnaud added a stern look. “we shall see if your sword is as quick as your tongue.”  
“ it is swifter.” Charles added with a wry grin.  
Arnaud grumbled and drew his sword…

15 Aout 1640  
Arnaud arrived Troisvilles ante-room at his earliest convenience. he was not happy. The Duel he had fought with Charles the previous day left him in a state of distraction. the boy was just too good.  
In a way, it made Arnaud happy to be in the company of three best fighters in the king’s Army. (Charles included) of course. the young man had earned his respect.  
Troisvilles looked up from his paperwork. “good day to you cousin. how do you fare?”  
“not at all well Amone. I have had a most trying evening with one Charles de Baatz-Castelmore.”  
Troisvilles eyes lit up. “did you say de Baatz-Castelmore?”  
“yes. Charles is the son of Bertrand.”  
“a terrible tragedy.” Amone bowed his head. “I was devastated.”  
“I know.. Charles is quite a marksman, like his father. he beat the breeches off of me yesterday. he also challenged Isaac and Henri and beat them as well.”  
“all three of you? my best men? Well, bring this young man to me. he shall have a job. I have no room now, but deEssarts is looking for recruits. I will be happy to oblige him with this new talent. we need good fighters in our armies.”  
“ yes we do. Louis will be pleased. where is this young man?”  
“on the rue du Vargirard.”  
“well, go and get him, will you? I would like to see him.”  
Arnaud hurried out of the office, and flew down the stairs and out the doors to the courtyard.   
Charles was speaking to Isaac in the courtyard Arboretum.  
“ for someone who is not yet a musketeer, you sure do spend much time at Musketeer headquarters.” Isaac smirked. “well, I shall join soon enough. DeEssarts likes my work.”  
“that is fine Isaac.” Arnaud turned to Charles. “Charles, monsieur Troisvilles wishes to see you.”  
Charles flushed. “me?”  
“yes. I told him of our duel yesterday. he compliments you on your skill and courage.”  
Isaac patted him on the shoulder. “you are on your way to your dream young one. go and make a good impression.”  
Charles smiled at both of them, then rushed off to meet with Troisvilles.  
Arnaud crossed his arms and glowed. “you know, he just may make the best Musketeer Louis has ever seen.”  
“ the king will be proud.” Isaac added with a grin.


	17. love squared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start to get complicated for the happy couple

18 Octuvre 1640  
Charles was happy with his present state. He was on his way to obtaining his dream. Though he was not yet a Musketeer, he was close to becoming that which he had always hoped. Working for Monsieur Troisvilles best comerade, Monsieur de Essarts was a great experience for him. Many of the men were good and fair. Some were not, but he handled them as if they were. Isaac served with him. He had been with de Essarts guard since his arrival in Paris in Fevrier.  
The two were an excellent pair and they had become like brothers. Isaac and Charles, though ten years apart, had a common bond. Many of their habits and behaviour were similar.  
Charles was celebrating his new post with the French army at the tavern with all of his new friends. He sat and talked with his sister Juliette.  
"Julliette, I am so happy. I do not think that it will be long before Louis makes me a Musketeer."  
"Monsieur de Essarts says that you are doing an excellent job. I am happy for you. You are finally getting what you desire."  
"I do not know what to do with myself. Did I tell you that I met a lady. Her name is Camille. She belongs to the Queen's household."  
"That is nice Charles."  
"Isaac came over to the table where they were sitting. "Good evening brave one."  
Charles looked puzzled. "Brave one?"  
Isaac smiled. "It is Henri's new name for you. Charles seems to beat the breeches off of everyone that he meets Juliette."  
"So I have heard."  
Arnaud and Henri came up behind them. Arnaud came over and kissed Juliette. He turned to Charles. "I hear that you have de Essart's regiment in complete chaos."  
"Who told you that?"  
Arnaud looked at Isaac.  
Isaac blinked, innocently. "What?"  
"It seems that you have been spreading rumors again mon ami." Henri said with a wry grin.  
Isaac shrugged. "Guilty. Hey, everyone likes a good story. Beside that, Charles is the most popular subject as of late, or have you not noticed?"  
Charles beamed proudly. "It is nice to be the center of attention for a change. Usually, it is Isaac that everyone talks about. I am happy that I am the one now."  
Isaac put an arm around his young friend. "Come, let us go talk to the ladies."  
The two of them walked over to where a group of barmaids were standing.  
Arnaud sat down next to Julliette.  
Meanwhile, Jeanne and Henri were sitting at a table in the corner.  
He slipped an arm around her. "I do not wish to stay for much longer. Will you accompany me back to my apartment cheri?"  
Jeanne smiled warmly at him. "Of course, mon cher."  
Henri rose from the table and offered his arm to her she toot it and they walked over to the table where Arnaud and Julliette were sitting.  
"Arnaud, we are tired. I am escorting Jeanne back to my apartment."  
Arnaud nodded. He knew that they wished to be alone. He smiled.  
"Goodnight cousin, Jeanne. I shall see you both tomorrow."  
They both said their goodbyes to Arnaud and Juliette, then left the tavern. Henri helped Jeanne up onto her horse, then they rode over to Henri's apartment on the rue du Vargirard. It was the one place where they could be alone, since Isaac had taken a liking to Jeanne and being Henri's best friend, and Henri spending so much time with Jeanne, he figured that he could come over to Jeanne's cottage anytime that he wanted. He would stay long hours, well into the night. Jeanne would give him chores to do so that they could get rid of him, since he wouldn't leave on his own.  
Henri's apartment stood near the end of the rue du Vargirard. It was a small, three roomed space on the ground floor, easily accessible from the street. Heavy green ivy covered the walls, and hedges surrounded the place, which made it private and hidden from the view of the street. A large front room served as the den. There was only a small window to the front of the place, which brought in some light. To the east side of the room stood french doors, which brought most of the light through the apartment. The doors opened to a small courtyard, where there was a garden surrounded by stone walls. Ivy covered the trellis which arched over the courtyard, serving as a leafy roof.  
The serene setting was helpful to Henri's work. He held his Theology classes in his garden on Sundays. When he wasn't campaigning with the Musketeers, or teaching Theology, he wrote memories or poetry. When Henry was away and didnt take his lacky with him, Dayton would watch Henri's cottage for him.  
Dayton de Bazin was henri's ever faithful companion, as a lackey should be. He was 5'9" and very slender. He was awkward, quiet and shy. A gentle soul. Reserved like his master, he was discreet like Arnaud's lackey Grimuad.  
He was a bit slow to understand things, but if Henri would take the time to explain, Dayton would understand and carry on with his work.  
When Henri did his Theology studies, he took Dayton with him. He was also interested in learning all that he could about his master. Henri taught him to read and Dayton would borrow Henri's books and go off to read them ,out loud to himself. 

As Henri and Jeanne rode toward his apartment, they spoke to each other softly. The evening air was crisp and cool. Jeanne shivered slightly.  
"Jeanne, ma cheri?"  
She smiled at him with glowing eyes. "What is it my love?"  
"I am happy that we are alone."  
"I too Henri."  
"I know that we have only known each other for two months, but I have come to care for you deeply. I love you Jeanne. I have since we first met."  
"I too Henri. I did not believe in love at first glance until I met you."  
Henri stopped outside the apartment, then slid off of his horse. He came over to assist her off of hers.  
"I am happy that you feel that way cheri."  
"Let us pray and confess our desire to God." He teathered the horses outside and walked with her over to the large oak tree behind his apartment. He knelt down on the soft earth. He grabbed both of her hands in his, holding them firmly and gently.  
"Dieu. forgive me for what I am about to ask."  
Jeanne noted a bit of sorrow in his voice. "Henri, what ails you so?" She reached up to touch his face, and he snatched it away, holding it gently. "Jeanne, I..." He trailed off. He bowed his head and slumped to the ground. "I am sorry. My heart aches so. I wish this to work for us."  
she kissed him gently. "I know that it will."  
He embraced her tightly. "I want you with me always, if God will permit it. I have always wished to be a man of the cloth, but all that has changed since I met you Jeanne."  
"I love you Henri, more than anything. Your warmth and love have made me happy to be alive."  
A tear rolled down his cheek. She touched him gently, wiping it off with a gloved finger. "My love, in this short time that we have known each other, I have come to care for you so much that for as long as I live, I shall love no other."  
Henri grabbed both of her hands in his and looked up toward the heavens. "Can you not see that I love her? Please let me be with her always. Show me that you approve of this union."  
Jeanne leaned forward, putting her head against her chest, snuggling close. He held her gently.  
She looked up at him with loving eyes. "I only wish to be with you, my love."  


24 Octuvre 1640  
It is unusually quiet in the palace today. I have been wondering about Jeanne. she has not been to see me as of late. I hope that she is alright. Anne thought to herself as she walked about her room at the palace.  
Camille de Montpellier, her lady-in-waiting entered the room.  
“majeste , lady Jeanne is here to see you.”   
Anne looked up. “ thank you Camille.” She sighed. though she loved seeing her nice Jeanne, she only came to the Palace when she had something to discuss or if something was important. she was not in the habit of visiting for casual conversation.  
Jeanne was a simple woman and enjoyed Country Life. she had been raised with Anne’s sister in the Spanish Netherlands , so she was used to peace and quiet, not the busy hustle and bustle of the palace. and its daily happenings.  
Jeanne appeared at the doorway to Anne’s parlor. “bonjour Aunt Anna.”  
“hello dear. how are you?”  
“I need to speak with you.”  
“oh? What is this about?” she looked out into the hall. “you did not bring Dayton? A lady should never be unaccompanied, and at such an hour!”  
“ I told him to wait in the courtyard. I wish to be alone with you.”  
“ this must be serious then for you to come alone without Henry, and not have your lackey just outside the door.”  
“ I wanted to do this when Uncle was not here, and the other men were away. this is something I need to say and I do not wish any wondering ears. it is imperative that I tell you in complete confidence.”  
Anne led her over to one of the sofas on the other side of the room.  
a dark form lingered outside the door, just out of sight. he listened intently as Jeanne spoke to the queen.  
“Tell me. I can see it in your face that this news you wished to tell me is troubling you deeply.”  
Jeanne bowed her head. “it is. I had to tell someone and Henri would be very upset by this, or I would have told him.” a tear rolled down her cheek. she looked up at Anne, who was leaning in toward her, anticipating her next words.  
“I…am with child.”   
The dark figure at the doorway smiled to himself.  
Anne put a hand on her shoulder. She frowned. “I see…”  
This was not good news. a bastard was never a joyous thing. Jeanne’s mother was a bastard, and her mother before her. it was inevitable.  
“it gets worse.”  
Anne was afraid of what could possibly be worse.  
“Henri and I have not been together yet. he insists on waiting until we are married. He says that it is way that God would wish it."  
“ he is right.” Anne looked her in the eye. “ if not Henri, than who?”  
Jeanne went on to explain. “as you know, Henri stays at my cottage so often, that you would think he lived there. Well, since Isaac is his best friend, he seems to always be with Henri and insists on inviting him over whenever he wishes. He is a dear friend to Henri, but sometimes, more often than not, he is a terrible burden to Henri and I.”  
“ he has been trouble for you then?”  
“ it is not so much that. he is a dear friend as I said. he has been kind to me, since he knows that Henri cares for me deeply. the problem is Isaac’s attitude toward me. his affections have gone beyond friendship.”  
Anne looked concerned. “what do you mean?”  
Jeanne continued. “when Henri goes away on his weekend theology studies with Cardinal Richelieu, Isaac stays with me to keep me company.”  
“ he is your protector, then. that is good that you have someone there.” “ what you do not know, is that Isaac and I have been together.”  
“what?” Anne was shocked.  
“ it was two months ago… Jeanne rose and started to pace the room. “Henri had just started to stay at my cottage, and it was his first weekend out with Cardinal Richelieu. since the attack upon my cousin Juliette by her brother Savignoun last year, the men have all been very cautious about leaving she or I alone, not even for a minute. Henri insisted that Isaac stay to watch over me until he returned from his trip with the cardinal. Isaac would have insisted to stay anyway, because it is in his nature to do so. it was completely Innocent at first, but soon became very serious.”  
Anne looked concerned. “did he force himself upon you?”  
“ no. it wasn’t like that.” Jeanne continued. “Isaac wanted me to go with him to the tavern for a drink and some dancing. we arrived there and stayed until quite late. Isaac insisted on taking some bottles of Ale and wine home. for later, he said. we were quite drunk by the time I made our way back to my cottage to rest for the evening. Isaac, having more of a constitution then I, decided to open another bottle. we finished the bottle of Beaujolais, then he grabbed my hand and danced about the room with me. He gets very emotional when he drinks. He then said he wished to make love to me. I refused, of course, reminding him to where my affections lie, but he persisted, and being in the state I was in, I really could not refuse his company.”  
Anne reached out and grabbed her hand.  
“Henri would be furious if he knew. I have sinned. I am not yet married, but I have been with my lover’s best friend. I am so ashamed.” she buried her face in Anne’s chest as she cried.  
Anne wrapped her arms around her, comforting her. “it will be alright cheri. we will help you work this out.” Anne sighed, then held her at arms length. “Jeanne, you must marry. you should not have a bastard like your mother before you.”  
“ I know.” “ as soon as Louis returns with Henri and the others, we shall have a big ceremony.” Anne smiled. Jeanne shook her head. “no I wish a private ceremony. perhaps at the Palais Royale. the gardens are so beautiful.”  
Anne bobbed her head. “yes what a fine choice.” she smiled warmly. “your father would love that.” A smile crossed Jeanne’s face. Only she Anne and Richelieu knew of her parentage. “do you think that father would give me away?”  
“I am sure he would be pleased cheri. your intended is his student and his friend.” “Uncle would have to relieve Henri of his duties so that we could be married. his musketeer duties and his studies with the Cardinal have kept him so busy, that we have not had much time together.”  
“I am sure that Louis shall see to it that Henri will be free from his duty, and I am sure that your father will see to it that his studies are halted for the time being.”  
The dark figure in the hallway smiled to himself. this gets better and better, he thought.  
Jeanne rose from her seat. “Well, I should like to go home and prepare for his return home. we have much to discuss.”> Anne rose and hugged her close. “let me know if there is anything I can do to help. your mother was very dear to me and I promised I would look after you.”  
“ I shall do that. thank you.”  
Anne walked out with her to the hallway.  
the dark figure slipped into the shadows.  
Anne went back into her room and closed the door behind her.  
Jeanne walked over to the stairs. just as she was descending the grand staircase, the Dark figure lingering in the hallway revealed himself in the torch light of the staircase.  
Jeanne heard the loud pounding of his heeled boots upon the marble stairs behind her.  
she turned suddenly to see him looming over her like a carrion bird, swooping down upon its prey. she gasped. “Roacheforclaud!”  
he bowed, giving her a devious grin. “in the flesh.”  
“what are you doing here? are you not with Cardinal Richelieu, campaigning with Louis?”  
“I was. now I am here.” he eyed her up and down. “I should ask you the same question. you never come to the Palace, especially at this late hour. what business have you here?”  
“ that is none of your concern.”  
“ I see you had business with the queen.”  
“ I did, and that is also none of your concern. I may speak to my Aunt whenever I wish. I need no permission. especially from you.” she sneered.  
he snickered. “I do not think that your father would approve of you being out at this hour, sneaking around like a whore.”  
she gave him an icy stare. “excuse me, what did you call me?”  
“ a whore. you have slept with two men, perhaps more…” he pointed to her stomach. “you carry the bastard of one of them.”  
she fumed. “you were eavesdropping! How dare you!”  
“ oh, i dare. I need to know everything that goes on around here. you see, it is part of my job to protect the interests my master, your father the Cardinal.”  
The eavesdropping was bad enough, but now her secret was out. The discretion she held dear for so many years to protect her father’s position was now crumbling at her feet. this man would no doubt crush that secret she had held for so long. She had to get a note to Richelieu. He must know that the secret was out. she had to keep him from harm. If something happened to him, if there was treason or conspiracy toward him, it would be her fault. she would hold the blame and never forgive herself for it.  
“I am afraid that he has. it seems that he was tempted by a whore, your mother.” he came closer to her. “like mother like daughter…” he ran a hand across her breast. “how many have you tempted with this delicious body of yours?” he licked his lips, staring at her full bosom, pressed tightly into her dress.  
“get away from me!”  
He grabbed her roughly around the waist, then started to lift her dress. she struggled to get free. he slapped her across the face. “so feisty. just the way I like them.” “ my Lackey is just outside. he will get help.”  
she started to scream for Dayton, but Antoine punched her in the gut. “shut up wench!” she hunched over grabbing her midsection. “you will regret this. Henri will have your head! My love and my family will avenge me.” she struggled to get up.  
he pushed her back down roughly. “I do not think so. not one of them is here to save you. not your father, your precious lover, or even your cousin, the brave boy.” he swiftly kicked her in the ribs. she keeled over in pain. he knelt down behind her, grabbing her shoulders, flipping her onto her stomach.  
she screamed in agony as he pressed her flat on the cold marble landing. he sat on her legs so that she couldn’t move. he tore her dress at the hem with his sword, making a strip, then tied it around her head, covering her face.  
“ I said shut up!” he unbuttoned his trousers. “you should be treated as the whore that you are, and no more.” he spread her legs, then moved the skirt out of the way before he slammed himself into her, pumping so hard, that she hit her head on the base of the stairs, knocking her unconscious. “so much for that.” He murmured to himself, pulling up his trousers, looking down at her crumpled form. he got up, then walked back upstairs, leaving her where she lay. Broken, bruised and bleeding.  
Camille, thinking she had heard screaming a while ago, came out into the Hall to see what it could be. she looked up and down the hallway. it was quiet. almost too quiet, even for this hour of the evening. she held up her candle to see where she was going and walked over to the stairway. she thought she saw a form laying on the landing. she moved closer to see.  
she gasped, kneeling down next to her, moving Jeanne’s hair out of the way so she could see better.  
“my God, what has happened to you? “she got up and moved toward the stairs. “I shall get help.”  
she quickly descended the stairs, running out into the courtyard.  
Dayton stood by the horses. He saw her running over toward him.  
“come quickly. lady Jeanne is hurt.”  
He put down the reigns and met her at the entrance way to the Palace. they both rushed inside and up the stairs to the landing where Jeanne lay.  
“ we must get her upstairs. she can stay in the Queens rooms.”  
Dayton gently picked Jeanne up. she was limp in his arms.  
Camille led him down the hall to The queens rooms. Camille stood at the door and held a finger to her lips.  
“shhh ... Her Majesty is in the Next Room. I do not wish to wake her. Put Jeanne in here. I shall take care of her.”  
Dayton nodded. “I must go get master Aramitz.”  
“I shall wait for you here.” Camille said softly.  
Dayton ran down the hall, bounded down the stairs, and outside to his horse, leaving Jeanne’s Tethered to the Post. he jumped onto his horse, then kicked the animal, making it move as fast as it could go…  


the King’s party rode toward Paris, having just battled with the Huguenot forces in Normandy. they were all exhausted and were anxious to return home. Henri rode next to Cardinal Richelieu, on the opposite side of the king, conversing on the weeks studies and their recent battle.  
as the sun slowly made its way across the Eastern Horizon, filling the sky with a pink glow, they noticed a lone rider riding towards them at a fast pace.  
Henri immediately recognized his manservant Dayton. he knew that something was wrong right away. “Dayton, what is it? why are you not with Jeanne?”  
Dayton came to a halt before them, Breathing heavily. “Master Aramitz , lady Jeanne has been hurt at the Palais Louvre.”  
Louis sat up in his saddle. “what?”  
Dayton bowed from his seat. “Majeste , master Aramitz, she is in the Queens room and being tended to by lady Montpellier.”  
“what has happened?” the king inquired.  
“I do not know Majesty. we found her on the staircase.”  
“is she all right? does she live?” the Cardinal spoke up.  
“as far as I can tell, she is as well as can be, considering she has been beaten.”  
Henri's eyes went wide. “what?”  
Louis eyed Dayton. “How was she beaten? Did she have bruises?”  
Dayton nodded. “yes Majesty, all over her body. her legs were badly bruised and her dress was torn.”  
Richelieu nodded. “tell me. Was she bleeding?”  
Dayton nodded. “yes from between her legs.”  
Henri shook his head. “no, it is not her cycle now.”  
“then …” Louis paused. “Mon Dieu!”  
They knew at once that she was raped.  
Henri sighed, then looked at Louie. “Majesty, if it is alright with you, I should like to ride on ahead and see what is happening with Jeanne.”  
The King nodded. I shall see you at the Palais Louvre later.”  
“thank you majeste.” Henri bowed to Richelieu. “eminence.”  
Richelieu nodded. “go and see to her my son. make her well.”  
“I shall. “ he turned to Dayton. “go fetch Charles and the others and tell them what has happened, and have them meet me there.”  
Dayton rode back into the ranks to find his queries , while Henri stormed off at a quick pace.  
Henri didn’t get more than a mile before he heard hoof beats behind him. It was Charles, Jeanne’s cousin. Charles caught up to him.  
“I am accompanying you.”  
Henri smiled at him. “no Isaac this time?”  
“no he is too busy boasting about his accomplishments to the rest of his company. you know how he is."  
" yes I do."  
"Arnaud shall join us later after he gets Juliette. I am sure that she will wish to see Jeanne."  
"I have no doubt of that.  
" I hope that she is all right. I wonder what happened to her?"  
Henri frowned. "she was taken advantage of and beaten. Do you know of anyone who would do such a thing?”  
“ other than my brother, I can think of a few. one in particular…”  
“is it who I think it is?”  
“probably. he is as devious as they come, and has no tolerance for anyone who does not measure up to his insane ideals.”  
Henri too, could only think of one man, a fanatic, who had an unorthodox manner, and an insane idea about justice. “Roacheforclaud!” Henri sneered.  
Charles nodded . “that is the one. first my sister gets attacked by my brother last Autumn, and now this. he shall regret the day that he was born.”  
“that is putting it lightly Mon ami.” Henri chuckled, as they both rode off at a gallop.  



	18. Keeping secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles seeks justice for Jeanne’s attack and his father's murder

25 octuvre 1640  
Early the next morning the king and his party arrived home.   
Jeanne was awake and sitting up in the bed, her wounds cleaned and dressed . Anne and Henri were sitting with her.   
Camille had stood vigil, waiting for Jeanne to wake and for the queen to rise from her bed.  
When Henri arrived, she explained as much as she could, considering she hadn’t seen the event happen. Henri was not happy. he couldn’t get all the details, but content that Jeanne was alright for the time being.   
Charles was itching to get at Antoine. Henry insisted that he wait for the others before going after Roacheforclaud on his own, but being the obstinate young man that Charles was, he stormed out shortly after he arrived.  
after a while, Isaac appeared at the doorway. “Henri? Jeanne?”  
“enter Isaac.” Henri waved him over.  
he strolled in, followed by Arnaud and Juliette. Isaac walked over to the bed. he gently hugged Jeanne.  
“how are you?”   
“A little better, but I hurt all over.” Jeanne said softly.  
Arnaud and Juliette both kissed her. “where is Charles?” Arnaud asked.  
“gone after Roacheforclaud.” Henri grumbled. “I told him to wait for you.”  
“that boy never listens, does he?”  
Juliette shook her head. “he never does.”  
“oh, he shall be all right.” Isaac said with a grin. he is good at getting himself out of trouble.”  
“he is also good at getting into it as well.” Juliette argued.  
Arnaud sighed. “we had better go after him.”  
“As usual.” Isaac added, with a giggle.  
Henri eyed him coolly. “this is serious Isaac. a dangerous man has attacked Jeanne. Charles should not be on his own.”  
Isaac looked at his boots. “I am sorry.”  
“It is all right.” Arnaud started for the door. “it is imperative that we join Charles is his search for Roacheforclaud.”  
“Yes, and find him before he hurts anyone else.” Henry added.  
“I shall stay here with Jeanne.” Juliette held her hand as she sat on the bed.  
Arnaud kissed her, then Jeanne. “thank you Juliette.”   
“be careful. Roacheforclaud cannot be trusted. is very dangerous.” Jeanne said in a breathy voice.  
Henri kissed her and grabbed Isaac’s arm, pulling him along with him. “we shall, cheri. get well. we shall return soon.”

Charles lingered at the meadow at the edge of the city. he could clearly see the road from where he was standing. it was not light yet, though the sun made its way across the East, leaving a pink glow in the early morning sky.   
he saw a black coach on the side of the road. it wasn’t fancy, but he guessed that it belonged to someone of importance. he thought he recognized the two men standing in front of it. One was the Cardinal, he could tell from the red robes and cloak. that was unmistaken. the other, he thought, was Roacheforclaud, but he was a tall man. He and he and Cardinal Richelieu stood eye to eye. This man was considerably smaller. he wore the dark Rich colored attire of Antoine, though.   
The man in question turned toward the lantern hanging on the couch. Charles glared at his familiar features. No! this cannot be. he began to pace In the Shadows. This cannot be. my brother is dead. he was tortured and executed by order of the King after he killed my father. perhaps he survived somehow and escaped.   
Charles knew that Roacheforclaud worked for the Cardinal. maybe his brother works for him as well. damn you to hell Savignoun! He shall spoil everything, he thought to himself. after I have gained everyone’s trust, everyone’s respect, he shall spoil it for me. that is certain.   
Charles tried to think of what to do. His brother scared him he was a violent and a troublemaker. he had killed at least two that Charles was aware of, and he didn’t doubt that his brother had killed more.  
he moved closer to hear what was being said without being seen.  
“…I have told you both before, that any duels, or any other kind of misconduct, are strictly forbidden. Louis has stressed this to you all on countless occasions. I agree with these laws, which I helped him to create for you all when you were first called to our services. I cannot stress the importance of maintaining order in the guard. the attack lady Jeanne is unforgivable, and any further such actions shall not be tolerated. it is my duty as chief minister and Military advisor to keep order and decency in the ranks. the state will not tolerate any further moral Injustice. your actions are not helping my duty to keep that order.”   
“what of morality and decency then, eminence?” Antoine said from the coach. “Lady Bonnasse, if you can call her a lady, is of low Stature and questionable character.”   
Richelieu shook his head. “She is no such woman. Her heart is pure, and she is virtuous.”  
Antoine laughed. “virtuous Eminence? She is not yet married, yet she beds with a man who is not her husband, and another spends much more time with her than is proper. not to mention the fact that she carries a bastard child, like her mother before her.”  
Richelieu eyed him coolly. “how did you come by this information? You never knew her mother. she is none of your concern.”  
“ but she knew you. in fact, I think that you and Jeanne’s mother knew each other quite well.” he gave the Cardinal a devilish grin.   
Savignoun leaned against the coach and listened to the rest of the conversation.   
Charles stayed hidden while they continued the conversation. He heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. He looked off to his left and saw a dark figure behind a nearby tree.  
“who is there?” Charles Whispered.   
Isaac quietly came up behind him. “what is happening?”  
Charles put a finger up to his lips. “shhh. the Cardinal is over there.” he pointed towards the coach.  
the Cardinal fumed. “I should have you beaten for such slander!”  
Antoine smiled. “it is true then? I overheard Jeanne and the queen talking about you. there is no mistake. deny it all you like.”   
Charles gasped. he knew that Jeanne was a bastard. His aunt Josephine was never married, but they never knew who sired Jeanne, until now.  
The Cardinal crossed his arms, and shuffled his feet. his secret that he had held for so long had finally surfaced. He was desperate for it not to be heard by any more wandering ears, and he didn’t trust Antoine. he was willing to negotiate.   
“what do you wish for your silence monsieur. you shall be well taken care of.”  
Henri and Arnaud sat quietly behind Charles and Isaac, taking in the conversation. they couldn’t believe what they were hearing.  
Antoine continued. “oh, I intend to be. if I should fall from your grace, however, I shall not hesitate to reveal what I know.”  
the Cardinal’s hackles went up to the new threat. it was like walking on broken glass. one wrong step, and there would be serious injuries. he had to proceed cautiously. he rustled his robes at his sides nervously, trying to hide his unease with his situation.  
“This is serious.” Henri said, scratching his brow. “if the Cardinal insists on bribing anyone who knows about his indiscretion with Jeanne’s mother. I can understand his desperation to keep that secret from becoming news to the whole state.”  
“Jeanne never told you of him?” arnaud questioned.  
“No. she has never told me who her father is, and every time I would ask, she refused to say.”  
“ I can understand why.” Arnaud said. “the cardinal is protecting his position.”  
“he has to. this news would destroy him.” Henry sighed. he didn’t wish for that to come to pass.   
“well then. we must help him to keep it discreet.” Charles added with a smile. “whatever it takes, we shall do it.”  
“ even kill?” Henri said, eyeing him with a determined look.  
“If need be. Jeanne is my cousin. I would do anything to protect my family’s interests.” Charles said.  
“ he would.” Isaac agreed.   
“Would you? you realize of course, that you would have to eliminate all those who know of this information, including your brother.” Arnaud pointed out in an authoritative tone.  
“I would do anything. my brother has it coming to him. he killed my father and some others from home. I cannot wait to serve the Justice which my father seeks. His soul cries out to me in my sleep.”  
none of them could argue about that fact. Charles spoke of it often enough.   
Charles watched intently as the Cardinal and Savignoun climbed into the coach, then rolled away, down the road out of the city. Charles headed for his horse.   
“where are you going?” Henri looked after him.   
Charles gave him a hard stare. “I am going after my brother. I do not trust them. I do not know what they plan to do next, but I wish to find out. I have good reason to pursue them.”  
“yes you do, however, we cannot allow you to do so on your own. we were sworn to help each other.” Arnaud said, turning to Isaac. “Isaac, go with him.”  
“Alright. will you and Henri go back to see how Jeanne is?”  
Arnaud nodded. “yes. meet us back there when you are finished with this business.”  
“ I shall.” Isaac smiled.  
Henri put a hand on his shoulder. “Godspeed on your journey Mon ami. return to us safely.”  
Isaac embraced Henri. “We shall.” He smiled as they both mounted their horses. “we shall see you both later than.” Isaac added as they both rode off.  
Henri sighed as he watched his friends ride off. He wanted them to be safe. he wanted to avenge what happened to Jeanne, but would much rather be with her.   
he knew of Charles quest to gain justice for his father’s murder. Both of them hadn’t known Bertrand well, but all of their fathers knew each other. he had confidence that they would fight well. he worried however, that the two that they faced were another matter altogether. the Cardinal had his admiration and trust while the other two men did not.  
Arnaud noted the serious expression on his cousin’s face. “it will all turn out alright cousin.” He patted Henri on the shoulder.  
“I hope you are correct in that.” Henri sighed. “I am not so sure they shall be all right on their own. Isaac is rash, and the boy impatient. they need someone with them who can be there to be sure that they do not get into danger.”   
Arnaud pondered. “perhaps you have a point. I do not know about Savignoun, however, Antoine is a dangerous man.”   
“I believe that too cousin. we do not know what else he is capable of.”  
“if it makes you feel more at ease, I shall follow them and be sure they are all right.”  
“yes do that. I shall be all right to return to the Palais Louvre to see Jeanne.”  
“very well then. I shall catch up with you later. at the latest, by tomorrow, depending on what transpires.”  
“be careful, and Godspeed cousin.”  
“I shall. goodbye Henri.” Arnaud waved to him as he got to his horse.  
They both rode off in opposite directions, leaving a trail of dust as they quickly made their way to their queries.  
*****************************************  
After riding through the countryside most of the day, Charles and Isaac finally caught up with their queries. they had followed the coach from one town to another. every time the carriage stopped, Charles and Isaac tried to gather as much information as they could without being spotted. it was a tedious task and the two were exhausted from riding and hiding out.   
after making it’s rounds in the Paris Countryside, the coach would roll out again toward its final destination… Calais.   
the two men decided to rest for the night, then to continue their task in the morning. they figured that they would get there much faster than the coach would and beat the Cardinal and his men there, where they would confront them.  
*******************************************  
Arnaud grumbled to himself. he couldn’t believe that he had lost sight of his friends. it was difficult to see through the thick foliage, especially at night.   
the two had kept a steady pace behind the Cardinals coach, pursuing it as it went along from town to town, picking up supplies as it went. arnaud wondered what business the Cardinal was up to. trade perhaps? but why was the Cardinal himself doing this, and what roles did Charles brother and Roacheforclaud have in these actions?  
if this was illegal, then perhaps that is why the Cardinal used a nondescript coach to carry the cargo, keeping this task discreet. arnaud nodded. Yes, that would make sense. Cardinal Richelieu is very adamant about privacy and discretion. he thought on the Cardinals relations with Jeanne’s mother. He smiled to himself. Yes, our dear cardinal knows about secrecy all too well.  
arnaud thought for the moment. when he lost sight of his friends, they were heading South toward Lyon. another coach had been added to the Caravan on their last stop. where would they be taking all of this cargo? They headed Southeast, so surely it was not La Rochelle. perhaps Caines or Nice, but Arnaud figured no, because they only made stops in towns in close proximity to Paris. This was a local cargo run, and with so much cargo, they would have to travel to a major port city.   
Arnaud made up his mind. they could only be going to one place. he figured that they would make one more stop, then travel north again to Calais. Arnaud sighed and turned his horse around, heading back the way he had come. Charles and Isaac would rendezvous with him on the way to Paris.  
**********************************  
The next morning Isaac and Charles were well on their way to Paris, trailing the Caravan. They took their time, since their destination was obvious. The Cardinal’s Caravan was out of sight now. the two men didn’t rush, riding along at a trot and talking among themselves as they headed north.  
After a few miles they ascended a hill, and when they leveled off, they spotted the Caravan stopped along the side of the road.   
Charles looked on, puzzled.” I wonder why they have stopped? Paris is only three leagues away.”  
Isaac pondered too. “yes, why stop when they are only an hour’s ride away?”   
Charles Shrugged. “I do not know, but…”  
“what is it?” Isaac saw him staring off, watching.  
Charles squinted. “I cannot see. let us get closer.”  
the two men carefully approached. there were three men outside of the first coach. Charles recognized his brother right away. the others had their backs to them. One was hidden by the coach. one of the men stepped to the side so that Charles could see who it was. he gasped as he saw Arnaud fall to the ground.  
Savignoun stood over Arnaud. “I have warned you that if you ever cross my path again, that I would kill you.”   
arnaud grumbled in pain. “I have not doubt.”  
Antoine stood next to Savignoun with crossed arms, laughing.  
“ that is enough play time for time now. let us attend to our business. there is much to do.” he climbed into the carriage.   
Charles Leaped from his horse, now close enough to see clearly what was happening.   
Savignoun reluctantly stepped into the carriage.  
Charles chased after it as it quickly rolled away. “Savignoun! Get back here and face me you coward!” he choked on the dust that the coaches left behind. He coughed. “damn him! damn him to Hell!”  
Isaac ran over to Arnaud. “Arnaud!”  
Arnaud tried not to move suddenly. he lied by a tree in a pool of his blood.  
“ Arnaud, what happened?”  
“the Cardinal and his dogs are off to Calais to trade, I suppose, from what I could see in the coaches.” Isaac scratched his head. “we figured as such, when we saw what was being loaded into the coaches. what do you think the Cardinal is up to?”  
Charles stomped up to them. “no good, considering my brother is involved in this.”  
Arnaud frowned. “your brother is as you have said. he is strong, smart, and far too quick with a sword.” He grunted.  
Charles sighed. “I know. He exceeds even my fighting skills.”  
Isaac’s eyes widened. “he did this to you? I cannot believe he has beaten you Arnaud.”  
”yes, but only because he does not fight fairly.” Arnaud gently massaged his bloody side .  
“he never does.” Charles stated. “he lives only by his own rules, and does as he wishes.”  
“I can see that.” Arnaud grumbled, shifting his weight, so that he wasn’t sitting in the pool of blood on the ground.  
Charles put his hands on his hips. “I am sorry that you got involved in this Arnaud. you should have just let me go after him on my own. his fight is with me. anyone who would stand in his path shall die. he has hurt enough people already, and now, I shall end this. please do not stand in my way.”  
he turned and rushed back to his horse, then quickly rode off without a word.   
Isaac shook his head, then walked over to his horse to check his saddle bags for something to bind Arnaud’s wound with. he grumbled.  
“ that boy shall get himself killed before long. we must get you cleaned dressed and out of here.”  
“ I know just the place.”  
“Where?”  
“ Troisvilles Cottage. he said that we were welcome to use it whenever we wish.”  
“yes, I remember. he told us that the day that we arrived.” Isaac looked at Arnaud and considered. “are you alright for the ride?”  
“ I can manage. it is not far.”  
Isaac assisted him onto his horse, then climbed onto his own.  
they continued down the road past Paris for about a mile, Troisvilles Cottage lay just outside of the city limits, tucked away in the nearby trees. it sat off the main road, tucked back in the woods.  
Isaac rode up to the door and turned the handle. The door swung open. he just helped Arnaud to dismount, then escorted him inside, walking towards the back of the cottage where the bedroom was.  
Arnaud sat upon the soft bed while Isaac went to fetch fresh water from the well outside to clean his wound. he returned a few minutes later with a large Basin and placed it onto the bedside table, then assisted Arnaud in removing all of his clothing, except for his breeches. his shirt was soaked through with blood, so Isaac had to carefully peel it off of his body. the thick leather doublet had only soaked on the inside where the slash had gone through.  
Isaac cleaned the wound with our Arnaud’s shirt, squeezing out the excess blood as he dipped it into the basin of water.   
after he finished, he removed his black and gold embroidered doublet and his shirt, then took the sshirt and tore it at the seam, so that it was a long wide piece of fabric. He then he removed the sleeves.  
he wrapped the clean fabric around Arnaud’s bloody ribs. Arnaud raised his arms slowly so that Isaac could maneuver around him.  
“it is good that there is plenty of you to go around.” He teased.  
Isaac returned the playful joke. “you know, it is good that I am well endowed, for we need plenty of bandage to bind this wound.”he smiled. “in fact,” he finished tying up the bandage and picked up one of the discarded sleeves. “I should take this and wrap it around your large head.” they both laughed.  
after Arnaud was cleaned and dressed, he walked over to the hearth in the great room and made a fire, while Isaac went outside to wash out the basin and bloody clothing.  
a while later, he returned with the clean shirt and doublet and hung them by the fire to dry.  
“are you comfortable ? May I get you anything?”  
Arnaud sank into the large wooden chair with down stuffed cushions. “Yes. I would like you to go and tell Juliette that I am all right. do not tell her where I am just yet. I wish to be alone for at least a week or so to recuperate.”  
“should I send for Grimaud?”  
Arnaud nodded. “Yes. he shall be helpful to me here. when I am a bit better, I shall send for Juliette and Henri. I shall write a note for you to give to her and have her join me here.”  
“I understand. what shall I tell Henri?”  
“tell him also that I am alright. my cousin will understand my wishing to be alone.”   
“all right. I shall do as you wish.”  
“thank you for your help Isaac. I think you are a great friend. I know now why Henri admires you so.” “there are many more reasons.” Isaac said with a smile. he turned and walked toward the door. “I shall return with Grimaud shortly.”  
Arnaud watched Isaac leave, then settled back down into the chair.

Charles was determined to catch his brother and Antoine. he rode North on the main road from Paris. he had ridden all night and he was exhausted. there was no sign of his queries as of yet, though he didn’t wish to stop, he made himself take a brief rest. he dismounted, tied his horse to a nearby tree, then flopped down onto the ground, pulling his cloak around him and drifted off to sleep.  
******************************************  
When Isaac had arrived at the Palais Louvre, he was bombarded with questions from Henri, Jeanne, Juliette and Louis.   
the king had taken his turn at watching over his niece. he tried to spend as much time with her as his schedule would allow. he always made a point to put family matters above all else.   
they had each asked what happened and Isaac filled them in on all the specifics, ending with Arnaud’s condition.   
Juliette was furious that Grimaud was sent and not her. it took Henri the latter part of the day to explain to her the dynamics of how Arnaud’s mind worked, and to remind her that he loved her and his wishing to be on his own had nothing to do with how he felt toward her.  
of course, Louis knew of the Cardinal’s organized trade routes to the Americans and had reassured Isaac that there was nothing I’ll about the whole matter.  
Jeanne was concerned for her young cousin. she knew that Charles was rash and impulsive and prayed that he wouldn’t get himself killed.


	19. Chasing Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret operations for Charles and Isaac

26 Octuvre 1640  
The next morning, Isaac reported to monsieur deEssarts that Charles would be away on family business and was not sure when he would return.  
deEssarts was not pleased absence without leave is very serious monsieur Porteau.”  
Isaac sighed. “I know sir , but I am afraid that it could not be helped. it was an emergency. he left quite suddenly.”  
“well in any event thank you for reporting it to me right away.”  
“I am only doing my duty also I thought you would wish to know that your best fighter other than me would be absent, and that you would miss him.”  
DeEssarts grumbled. “indeed.”  
“monsieur deEssarts, I am afraid that I too must take leave.”  
“are you going somewhere monsieur Porteau?”  
“I have another report to make to your brother-in-law, monsieur Troisvilles.”  
deEssarts nodded. “very well but make haste we leave for Calais within the hour.”  
Isaac saluted, then hastily made his way through the Courtyard of the Palais Luxembourg to the ante room where the men were gathering for the next campaign.  
They had only stopped in Paris for the day, only long enough to rest, then continue on to Calais.  
Troisvilles saw Isaac rushing over toward him. “good day to you monsieur Porteau.” he smiled. “is something wrong?”  
Isaac huffed, catching his breath. “monsieur Troisvilles, I need to report to you that your cousin Arnaud has been injured and cannot accompany us to Calais.”  
Amone’s eyes widened. “what has happened to him tell me at once!”  
“he was in a duel with monsieur Roacheforclaud and Charles Castelmore‘s brother Savignoun.”  
“he is becoming quite a nuisance and a great threat. first the murder of his father, than the attack upon Arnaud’s lady Juliette, and now he attacked my cousin.” Amone shook his head. “is Arnaud all right?”  
Isaac nodded. “yes. he is recuperating at your country cottage.”  
The king strolled over to them. they both bowed as he approached.  
Louis smiled. “is everything in order monsieur Troisvilles?”  
Amone nodded. “yes sire we are just finishing here.”  
“excellent. Louis glanced at Isaac. “might I have a word with you a moment monsieur Porteau?”  
“Of course Majeste.”  
Amone bowed to Louis, then went to finish his duties.  
Louis put a hand upon Isaac’s shoulder. “now that we are alone, I wish to ask you something.”  
“Anything sire. what is it?”  
“You are aware that Savignoun is highly dangerous and that I wish his head?”  
Isaac nodded. “yes sire, I am. I know you have been searching for him since his father’s murder.”  
“My dear Cardinal Richelieu has kept him well hidden beneath his robes.”  
Isaac spoke frankly. “Sire, I know that you love his evidence dearly, but do you think that he has betrayed you by keeping from you that which you seek?”  
The king fumed. “Cardinal Richelieu keeps very bad company in his service.”  
“I know sire. the Musketeers have fought them many times. they are all troubled men.”  
“Do you know the whereabouts of Savignoun now?”  
“Calais sire, with his eminence.”  
“I doubt that he shall stay there, since he knows that we shall rendezvous with him tomorrow.”  
“Sire, do you think that he shall go to the Americas along with the cargo?”  
Louis chewed on that thought. “you know Isaac, I had not thought of that. I knew that monsieur Castelmore works for Richelieu, however, thanks to you and Charles I know to what role Savignoun plays in the Cardinal’s plans. it also explains why he has not been found until now.”  
“What shall be done now Majeste?”  
“I think that you shall have to ask your leave of monsieur deEssarts for a while.”  
“It is a quest then sire?”  
The king nodded. “Yes, and Charles shall accompany you.”  
“Charles followed Cardinal Richelieu and Savignoun to Calais. I am sure that he has arrived by now.”  
“Indeed, though I hope that he shall not continue with his journey, for if his brother is indeed boarding ship…” Louis trailed off.  
“He is determined to catch his brother and kill him for the murder of his father. Also, he wishes Justice for what monsieur Roacheforclaud has done to his cousin, lady Jeanne. He shall not stop until his brother and Roacheforclaud or dead by his hand.”  
“I see… Louis said calmly. I too wish Justice. you shall find Charles and see to it that his task is carried out.”  
“I shall be happy to sire.” Isaac walked a few steps, then stopped, turning back to face the king. “sire, what of monsieur deEssarts?”  
Louis smiled. “do not concern yourself with him. you have your leave from the king. it is I you take leave from. now be off with you.”  
Isaac bowed again, then rushed out the door as quickly as he had entered it.

As the King and Isaac had suspected, Savignoun had indeed boarded the ship going to the Americas. Charles had misjudged how long their Journey would take and had arrived too late to catch his brother and Antoine. he cursed to himself and wondered what to do next. he paced the docks as he pondered and as he did so, he heard a voice behind him.  
“Monsieur Castelmore, is that you?”  
Charles turned to see the Cardinal standing behind him.  
“Yes eminence.” He bowed.  
“What are you doing here in Calais? has the king arrived already?”  
Charles eyed him Coolly. “I would ask the same of you Eminence.” He lied. “I thought you were also with his majeste.”  
Richelieu kept calm, not wishing to reveal too much to the young man. “I had business to attend to before I rendezvous with his Majeste.”  
Charles scoffed. “Do you also employ murderers and rapists in your business eminence?”  
The Cardinal returned the cool stare. “explain what you mean by that remark.”  
“I am sure that you are aware that my brother is a murderer and that monsieur Roacheforclaud is a violator of woman’s virtue.”  
Richelieu knew of course, but wished not to show his fear and discomfort. he wasn’t aware of what other details the young man knew. he was Jeanne’s cousin and Richelieu knew the family to be very close, but had she revealed his secret? he didn’t know and decided to use caution in further discussions with Charles, just to be safe. he traded carefully through the rest of the conversation.  
“That is none of your concern. my men are my own business.”  
Charles became agitated. “is that what you call it? Business? Well, your grace, as a matter of fact, your men are precisely by business, considering they have both done damage to my family.” He paused, glaring at the Cardinal. “I would think that you would be concerned about that, since it is your family too.”  
Richelieu sighed. The boy knew, but how did he come by this information? he knew that Jeanne had promised him that she would keep his secret safe.  
“How does she fare?”  
Charles knew that he meant Jeanne. “she is in good hands. the queen, Henri d’Aramitz and Camille are watching over her. she shall be all right.”  
“I shall go and see her as soon as we finish with this campaign.”  
Charles smiled. “Yes, you do that eminence. I think that she would be happy to see you.”  
“Indeed?”  
Charles nodded. “Yes. I should go I have my own business to attend to. I demand justice for what was done to my sister and to my cousin Jeanne.”  
“As you should.” Richelieu said calmly. “I am sorry for what has happened. if there is anything that I can do…”  
Charles wondered if the Cardinal was truly sorry for what had happened, or if he was just covering his tracks for fear of his secret getting out to everyone.  
“I must know where Roacheforclaud and Savignoun have gone.” Charles said sternly.  
Considering the circumstance the Cardinal didn’t lie to him. “to the Americas.”  
“ where? I am no cartographer, but I am aware that the Americans cover a vast area of territory.”  
“ it is a place called Quebec, in the city of Montreal.”  
“ I need to go there. my brother and Roacheforclaud must be dealt with. I would feel better if I was the one to have their head and not his majesty.”  
Richelieu pondered for a moment. they were both dangerous men. he had wondered why he was harboring fugitives. he had bargained with Antoine, for fear of his secret concerning Jeanne becoming public notice. he seemed relieved the boy knew about his secret as well, for now he had a bargaining tool with which to work with.  
Richelieu crossed his arms. “if I help you, then you must help me.”  
“agreed.” Charles would do anything to complete his task.  
“you must promise me that this discussion and the secretly mentioned remains quiet.”  
“you may rest assured uncle…err, Eminence.  
Richelieu ignored the slip of the tongue. You said that lady Jeanne de Bonnasse is your cousin?”  
“so then, Josephine d'Bearn de Bonnasse…”  
“was my aunt and my mother’s sister. “Charles finished for him.  
“ I see… “ Richelieu a hand on his shoulder. “I shall trust you to keep your word monsieur Castelmore.”  
“Charles.”  
“Charles. I shall arrange for a ship to take you there.”  
“thank you Eminence. “ he bowed, then turned on his heel and walked across the Docs to Word the street.  
Later that evening, Charles had made himself comfortable at one of the local inns to rest and prepare for his journey. he had slept most of the day, then he made it a point to stop at the tavern along the main road. on the way to the tavern, he told the man at the docks in charge where he would be, and to inform him when his ship arrived. he refused to miss another ship. the journey would be long enough as it was, and he didn’t wish any more delay.  
the time passed quickly for him as he drank and flirted with the barmaids. after about an hour of carousing with them, he heard a deep booming voice approach him.  
“what are you lovely ladies doing with this rogue?”  
the women giggled and walked away, going back to their work.  
Charles turned to see Isaac beaming at him. “I am glad that I have finally found you mon ami. I have searched three inns, the docks, two taverns and a brothel.”  
Charles chuckled, smiling back at him. “I only arrived this morning. why are you not in Paris? was there no campaign?”  
“there is, and His Majeste shall be arriving in Calais tomorrow. I had a head start and have only just arrived myself.”  
“the king sent you on ahead? Why?” he paused. “I told you and Arnaud not to interfere. tell me that this is why you are here.”  
Isaac shook his head, the bright smile still on his face. “no just the opposite. his majesty is aware of what has happened and demanded that I accompany you to the Americas.”  
“ accompany me?” Charles questioned, pondering. “well, perhaps I could use a decoy…” he chuckled. Isaac smile faded briefly, then he slapped Charles on the back of the head.  
Charles flinched, then glanced at Isaac’s rumpled Black Velvet doublet and venetian hose. “I guess that you were in such a hurry to catch up with me, that you forgot to change. did you sleep in your clothing?” Isaac nodded. he was wearing the same outfit that Charles had left him in two days before. Isaac was usually very meticulous about his appearance, but since he had wished to catch Charles, he had been too distracted to make time for sleep, let alone stopping to pack a change of clothing. Charles continued. “I am surprised at you. you always look fantastic.  
Isaac tried to smooth the rumpled velvet of his doublet. “ I know.” He obeserved Charles State as well. he had bathed, but his plain brown wool doublet and breeches looked as if he had not changed in a few days, which he hadn’t.  
“do you have any money? we could get some traveling clothes. I would not wish to arrive in the Americas looking like this. we are on official business. we should be presentable.” Isaac said.  
“I agree.” Charles stated. he grabbed him by the collar, pulling him close. “but we are also assassins. we have to use discretion Isaac, and not draw attention to ourselves.”  
“ I suppose that you are correct in that, though I am not accustomed to being inconspicuous.”  
“ well, this time make an exception, for both our sakes.” Charles checked his pouch for money. “how much do you have? I only have 10 pistolas.”  
“ I have 20, but thirty pistoles shall not be enough to get what we need. I…” he trailed off.  
a messenger in a red tunic walked into the tavern. “monsieur Castelmore?”  
Charles motioned the man over. “that is me.” he pointed to himself.  
the man handed him a sealed note and a small pouch. “his eminence wished me to deliver these to you before he left to Rendezvous with his majesty.”  
Charles took the two items from him. “thank you.”  
the man smiled, then turned to leave.  
Isaac looked after the young man, watching him as he disappeared through the door. he turned to Charles, A puzzled look on his face. “his eminence?”  
“Cardinal Richelieu of course. He arranged for me to go to the Americas.”  
Charles hastily broke the seal, and unfolded the parchment.  
Monsieur Castelmore,  
it is of utmost importance that I send this to you. buy yourself some new clothes for your journey, for you surely cannot arrive in the Americas looking the way you do. stay out of sight, do not draw attention to yourself, and return to us safely. the king cannot wait for you to join his guard, so I wish that God is with you so that you may complete your task. Godspeed on your in endeavor and my best wishes to you upon your success.  
Richelieu  
Charles put the note down upon the table, then wrestled with the knot on the drawstring bag. his eyes went wide when he looked at its contents. “Mon Dieu!”  
Isaac looked too and gasped. “there must be over three hundred pistoles is there!”  
“Shhh…do you wish everyone here to know that we have money?”  
Isaac looked down at his boots. “no. Sorry. I got excited. I never saw that much money at one time before. “ he glanced at Charles beneath thick black eyebrows. “I see why we must use discretion. I suppose this is your payment For being an assassin, eh?”  
Charles scratched his head. “I suppose so.”  
Isaac leaned on his hand. “please tell me what is going on Charles. first you rush off after your brother, and then the Cardinal himself arranges passage for you to the Americas, and now he gives you money as well.”  
“ believe me Isaac, I am just as perplexed as you are.”  
Isaac grinned. “so what did you do to gain Cardinal richelieu’s favor?”  
Charles refused to go into it. he knew that Isaac couldn’t keep a secret. “let us just say that it is because of Jeanne.”  
the explanation was enough for Isaac to digest. “I see. feeling a bit guilty for his men? perhaps this is compensation for the damage done.”  
“perhaps.”  
“So, when do we depart?”  
“a messenger shall inform me when the ship arrives.”  
“good. I think that I shall write Henri a note to tell him our plans. he shall be worried for us.”  
“did you not see him before you left?”  
“no. I was in such a rush to leave.”  
“I should write a note to Juliette. she shall be concerned for me.” Charles sighed. “How is Arnaud?”  
Isaac smiled. “I was wondering when you would get around to asking me that.”  
“ we were speaking about business. I was distracted.”  
“ I know.” Isaac smiled. “he is all right now. after you left, I tended to him and left him at monsieur Troisvilles Cottage to recuperate.”  
“ I am happy that he is all right.”  
“ I am sure that he would be glad to hear that.”  
Charles finished his ale. “are you ready to leave? I think that we should get what we need before it gets too late.”  
“alright.” Isaac waved the barmaid away. “no time for more Cheri. we shall return later.”  
she smiled and walked back across the room.  
Charles picked up the note from the table, then tied the pouch the Cardinal gave him to his belt, after taking out a few coins to pay for their drinks. he dropped the coins on the table, then walked over to the man at the bar.  
“monsieur, if a messenger comes looking for Charles Castlemore, tell him that I am running errands and shall be at the inn on the rue du Calais later this evening.” he pulled out one of the gold coins and handed it to the stout unshaven man. “ for your trouble.”  
the man nodded. “yes monsieur, thank you.” he smiled.  
Isaac Leaned in to talk to Charles as he followed him outside. “Charles, that was a gold Sovereign! that is worth at least fifty pistoles.”  
“we have more than enough money here. these tavern keeps are greedy. I have to be sure that I am informed when that ship is ready to leave. it is important that we do not miss it.”  
“ I suppose that you are right. we must succeed in our task.”  
“our?”  
“yes, our. The king ordered me to go with you to make sure that you complete your task.”  
“I see. Then we had better move along. we need to be prepared for our journey.” Charles returned the playful slap on the back of Isaac’s head that Isaac had given him earlier, knocking off Isaac’s hat in the process.  
“hey!” Isaac screamed, fumbling for his hat. “what was that for?” he smoothed his head scarf before placing the hat back on his head.  
“just returning the favor.” Charles beamed.  
the two of them giggled as they walked down the street.  
Later, back at the Inn, Charles and Isaac washed themselves, then changed into their new clothes.  
they had both decided upon black clothing. Charles bought a plain black leather doublet which had no ornamentation except for the Brass Buckle closures in Front. his breeches matched the doublet, having buckle closures beneath the knee.  
he had argued with Isaac to keep his ornamentation simple so that they would be inconspicuous. it was difficult for Isaac, who was used to pomp and Grandeur.  
after looking at several items of clothing that he liked, Charles having to talk him out of choosing them, Isaac finally gave in to his friend’s practicality and decided upon the same as Charles, the only exception being that his doublet and breeches had silver closures on them.  
‘ to match the silver stripe on my head scarf’, he had said. Charles had simply rolled his eyes at Isaac’s flair for fashion.  
Charles stuffed his old clothes into his saddle bags on the floor, then picked it up and flung it over his shoulder. Isaac followed suit, doing the same.  
“ we had better hurry. the ship sets sail at 10.”  
Isaac frowned. “I suppose that we do not have time for one last drink at the tavern before we leave.”  
“we can buy some to take with us.”  
Isaac nodded, smiling. “all right, but the barmaids shall be disappointed. I told them we would return.” Charles giggled as he pushed Isaac through the door.  
As they passed the front foyer, Charles stopped a moment to speak with The Innkeeper.  
“ we are leaving now. do you know where I may find a messenger monsieur? I have some letters that need to go to Paris.”  
“yes. I have two that run errands for me on a daily basis. may I take those for you monsieur Castlemore? I shall see to it that they are delivered.”  
Charles pulled out another of the gold coins and handed it to the man.  
“my gratitude to you Monsieur. it is imperative that these letters reach Paris as soon as possible.”  
the man glowed as he held the gold coin in his palm. he took the letters from Charles.  
“ all these go to Paris except this one.” Isaac held up his letter, and handed it to the man. “this one must be placed into the hands of his Majeste, Louis XIII. we’re on official business.”  
the man took it gingerly. “I understand. it shall be done immediately. his majeste is in Lillie, not far from here. he shall get it tonight.”  
“thank you.” Isaac smiled, then turned to follow Charles out the door and into the street.  
“I see now why the Cardinal gave you so much money. such a task would require a bribe to be sure that it was done promptly.”  
“yes. I am sure that he allowed for that fact. surely you do not think he gave me all of this money to spend.”  
“no, of course not.” Isaac chuckled.  
the two men walked along the street, heading for the docks. before they boarded the ship, they had just enough time to stop at the tavern and buy drink to take with them on their long journey.  
Charles paid the barkeep, then held up two bottles of Beaujolais. “to his majeste for allowing you to take this journey.”  
Issac held up the barrel of Ale. “and to his eminence for financing it.”  
they walked out into the streets with their purchases and over toward the docks where the ship was being loaded to leave for the new world.

Octuvre 1640 "message for you Majeste" the messenger bowed to Louis and handed him the envelope.  
the king took it from him. " thank you."  
the messenger bowed again, then turned on his heel and left.  
Louis broke the seal an unfolded the parchment, reading it to himself.  
Majeste,  
it would please you to know that I have found Charles de Baatz-Castelmore alive and well. we are departing for the Americans this evening. you may tell monsieur deEssarts not to be concerned for us, for as he knows, we are both skilled in the arts fighting. either myself or young Charles shall bring to you that which you most seek. it cannot hide forever.  
please give him our gratitude for revealing the whereabouts of your query. hopefully, it shall not take long for us to complete our task, so that we may return to your services.  
your faithful servitor,  
Isaac de Porteau  
Louis folded the note and placed it into his doublet pocket. he smiled. he was happy that Savignoun was finally being confronted and brought to justice for the murder of his father. he was angered however, that Cardinal Richelieu knew the boy’s whereabouts and didn't bring it to his attention, when Richelieu knew full well that he wished to know where Savignoun Castelmore was.  
he stormed over to where the Cardinal was standing. "Richelieu!" Louis roared.  
the Cardinal turned to see Louis standing behind him, fuming. "what is it sire?"  
Louis eyed the guard Coolly. "leave us."  
they scurried off in all directions.  
Richelieu noted the Kings expression. "what troubles your majesty that he sent away my guard?" "I wish to speak to you privately regarding the fact that you have withheld valuable information. information that was imperative to the safety of the state." "to what are you referring?"  
"the whereabouts of Savignoun deBaatz-Castelmore. it is my understanding that you have always known where he was, and you knew that I was searching for him since last year."  
Richelieu looked at him solemnly. " Sire, I am sorry for the deception, but I feared that it was necessary. I assure his majeste that it was in his best interests and for the good of the state."  
Louis was intrigued. "Oh? How so?"  
Richelieu had thought about what he would tell the king when the time came for him to inquire about Savignoun. "you see sire, I had it in mind after the unfortunate incident of Bertrand Castelmore's murder and more recently, the attack on lady Jeanne Bonnasse, that the two despicable men would better serve us away from Paris and France."  
"a wise decision Mon cousin, but I still do not know why it is that you took those two men to your service. they are a danger to themselves and to society."  
"I know. that is precisely why I have sent them away. as far from here as possible. I sent them to our colonies in the Americas."  
" to do what, murder men and violate women?" "yes, and no. it was brought to my attention that the native population has become angered at our progress, and is out of control. I thought, who better to control the Heathen Savages better then monsieurs Roacheforclaud and Savignoun. They are a devious and murderous lot." the king nodded. "Indeed, though I think that your plan may not succeed, for I have sent monsieur Porteau to join Monsieur Castelmore to capture them."  
"yes I know. I have financed their Journey."  
"I am afraid my cousin, that you may have made a grave error. you may sent them to their deaths. I would not wish to lose such good men."  
Richelieu reassured him. "sire, I do not doubt that they shall not return to you. I trust that they shall both fight well. I have full progress reports concerning their skills from monsieur deEssarts."  
"yes. he came to me yesterday when monsieur Porteau took his leave. he was distressed when Charles Castelmore disappeared, and even more so when I sent monsieur Porteau away to retrieve him."  
"have faith sire. they shall return to us safely."  
"I pray that you are right cousin."  
Jeanne sat in her bed reading Charles letter to herself.  
Jeanne,  
it would please you to know that I am well on my way to completing the task which I have strived to accomplish for a year now. I shall finally confront my brother and make him pay for what he has done to father. also, I shall bring Roacheforclaud to justice for attacking you dear cousin.  
I shall be gone for quite a while, since my brother is in the French colonies in the Americas. Savignoun shall be brought back to France in Chains or is a long wooden box. I would love to take his head from his shoulders, but it seems that his majesty wishes that honor for himself. please do not fear my safety. I shall do well in my task. I shall see you when I return to France.  
love always,  
Charles  
Jeanne shook her head “Godspeed and good journey dear cousin. please return to us safely.” she kissed the letter, then placed it on her nightstand by the bed.  
Henri appeared at the ladder with a steaming bowl. “how are you feeling Cheri? I have made some lamb stew for you. I thought you may be hungry.” “i am.”she reached out for the bowl.  
Henry glazed over at parchment sitting on the small table next to the bed. “so, was it good news, or shall I be concerned?”  
she looked puzzled, then met his gaze. “well, Charles has again gotten himself into trouble. he is off to the Americas to catch Savignoun.”  
“I know. Isaac is with him. I had wondered why Isaac had not met us in Lillie, but then my cousin Amone instructed me that he had gone on some quest. I could only guess who was involved.” he smiled. “your cousin loves adventure, does he not?”  
Jeanne nodded. “he does.”  
Henri continued. “then yesterday I received a letter from him stating that he had gone to join Charles in Calais, and how he would be gone awhile, since they were going to the Americas, far to the North in the French provinces. He was concern for Juliette ’s being on her own after the incident with your cousin Savignoun, so he insisted that I instruct his lackey to watch over her until Grimaud returned.”  
“that was good of him.” Jeanne smiled, as she took another mouthful.  
“I was concerned for being alone well I hope that she is alright.” he sighed.  
a loud knock Came Upon the store Henry quickly descended to see who it was.  
Dayton opened the door, then walked back over to the table to finish his helping of stew.  
Henri smiled. “hello Juliette.” he led she and Marequeston inside, and waved the lackey over to the table to join Dayton in eating.  
“hello Henri.” Juliette closed the door behind her and stepped inside. “How are you?”  
“I am well.”  
“How is Jeanne?”  
“she is eating. Go ahead upstairs.”  
Juliette stepped up to the ladder and ascended to the loft.  
Jeanne smiled as she approached. “have you heard from Charles?”  
Juliette nodded. “I received a letter this morning.”  
“I pray that he is alright.”  
“Charles is good at getting himself into trouble, however, he is also very skilled in finding a way out of it as well.”  
“especially when he is in good company.” Henri added, beaming. he walked over to the bed and sat next to Jeanne. “not to worry. Charles is in good hands. Isaac is impulsive and childish, but he fights well and is a true friend.”  
“ they are like two peas in a pod.” Juliette giggled.  
“That is so.” Henri agreed, smiling. “I pray that all goes well for them both, that they accomplish everything that needs to be done.” Jeanne sighed, then took another mouthful.  
“I too.” Juliette agreed.  
Henry shook his head. “all I can say is that they had better do well, God willing. because if they do not, his Majesty shall be quite upset.”  
“ because he wishes Savignoun’s head ?” Juliette smirked.  
Jeanne shook her head. “well that, and the fact that Louis had wished Charles to join his Musketeers since he arrived in Paris…”  
“... but is angered that my cousin Amone reminds him on a daily basis that he must serve three years in the Infantry first.” Henri finished for her.  
“very true, Mon cher.” Jeanne smiled.  
“Juliette, are you hungry I made enough for everyone.”  
“no thank you Henri.”  
“if Juliette does not wish to eat, I shall have another bowl..” Jeanne took another mouthful, then chewed it, clearing her mouth before she continued. “that is provided the lackeys have left some.  
Henri took the bowl from her. “I shall return shortly.” he smiled, then walked over to the ladder and climbed back down.< br /> "cousin, how does deer Arnaud fare? have you spoken to him yet?" < br /> Juliette frowned. "no, I only hope he is better. he said that he would send for me when he was well enough."  
Henri reappeared at the top of the ladder. "this is the last of it. the lackeys are hungry also, but said if you wished a second helping, it is you who should have it. you need to rebuild your strength for your recovery."  
"that is well Henri. I am glad that they think on me so fondly Jeanne said cheerfully.  
Henri handed her the bowl. br /> as she ate her food, she thought about her young cousin and wondered how he would handle the whole Voyage to the new world...


	20. Chasing Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Isaac start their quest for justice

Octuvre 1640  
"message for you Majeste" the messenger bowed to Louis and handed him the envelope.  
the king took it from him. " thank you."< br /> the messenger bowed again, then turned on his heel and left.< br /> Louis broke the seal an unfolded the parchment, reading it to himself.  
Majeste,   
it would please you to know that I have found Charles de Baatz-Castelmore alive and well. we are departing for the Americans this evening. you may tell monsieur deEssarts not to be concerned for us, for as he knows, we are both skilled in the arts fighting. either myself or young Charles shall bring to you that which you most seek. it cannot hide forever.   
please give him our gratitude for revealing the whereabouts of your query. hopefully, it shall not take long for us to complete our task, so that we may return to your services.   
your faithful servitor,  
Isaac de Porteau   
Louis folded the note and placed it into his doublet pocket. he smiled. he was happy that Savignoun was finally being confronted and brought to justice for the murder of his father. he was angered however, that Cardinal Richelieu knew the boy’s whereabouts and didn't bring it to his attention, when Richelieu knew full well that he wished to know where Savignoun Castelmore was.   
he stormed over to where the Cardinal was standing. "Richelieu!" Louis roared.  
the Cardinal turned to see Louis standing behind him, fuming. "what is it sire?"  
Louis eyed the guard Coolly. "leave us."  
they scurried off in all directions.  
Richelieu noted the Kings expression. "what troubles your majesty that he sent away my guard?" "I wish to speak to you privately regarding the fact that you have withheld valuable information. information that was imperative to the safety of the state."  
"to what are you referring?"  
"the whereabouts of Savignoun deBaatz-Castelmore. it is my understanding that you have always known where he was, and you knew that I was searching for him since last year."  
Richelieu looked at him solemnly. " Sire, I am sorry for the deception, but I feared that it was necessary. I assure his majeste that it was in his best interests and for the good of the state."  
Louis was intrigued. "Oh? How so?"  
Richelieu had thought about what he would tell the king when the time came for him to inquire about Savignoun. "you see sire, I had it in mind after the unfortunate incident of Bertrand Castelmore's murder and more recently, the attack on lady Jeanne Bonnasse, that the two despicable men would better serve us away from Paris and France."  
"a wise decision Mon cousin, but I still do not know why it is that you took those two men to your service. they are a danger to themselves and to society."  
"I know. that is precisely why I have sent them away. as far from here as possible. I sent them to our colonies in the Americas."   
" to do what, murder men and violate women?"  
"yes, and no. it was brought to my attention that the native population has become angered at our progress, and is out of control. I thought, who better to control the Heathen Savages better then monsieurs Roacheforclaud and Savignoun. They are a devious and murderous lot."  
the king nodded. "Indeed, though I think that your plan may not succeed, for I have sent monsieur Porteau to join Monsieur Castelmore to capture them."  
"yes I know. I have financed their Journey."  
"I am afraid my cousin, that you may have made a grave error. you may sent them to their deaths. I would not wish to lose such good men."  
Richelieu reassured him. "sire, I do not doubt that they shall not return to you. I trust that they shall both fight well. I have full progress reports concerning their skills from monsieur deEssarts."  
"yes. he came to me yesterday when monsieur Porteau took his leave. he was distressed when Charles Castelmore disappeared, and even more so when I sent monsieur Porteau away to retrieve him."  
"have faith sire. they shall return to us safely."  
"I pray that you are right cousin."  


Jeanne sat in her bed reading Charles letter to herself.  
Jeanne,  
it would please you to know that I am well on my way to completing the task which I have strived to accomplish for a year now. I shall finally confront my brother and make him pay for what he has done to father. also, I shall bring Roacheforclaud to justice for attacking you dear cousin.  
I shall be gone for quite a while, since my brother is in the French colonies in the Americas. Savignoun shall be brought back to France in Chains or is a long wooden box. I would love to take his head from his shoulders, but it seems that his majesty wishes that honor for himself. please do not fear my safety. I shall do well in my task. I shall see you when I return to France.  
love always,  
Charles  
Jeanne shook her head “Godspeed and good journey dear cousin. please return to us safely.” she kissed the letter, then placed it on her nightstand by the bed.  
Henri appeared at the ladder with a steaming bowl. “how are you feeling Cheri? I have made some lamb stew for you. I thought you may be hungry.”  
“i am.”she reached out for the bowl.  
Henry glazed over at parchment sitting on the small table next to the bed. “so, was it good news, or shall I be concerned?”  
she looked puzzled, then met his gaze. “well, Charles has again gotten himself into trouble. he is off to the Americas to catch Savignoun.”  
“I know. Isaac is with him. I had wondered why Isaac had not met us in Lillie, but then my cousin Amone instructed me that he had gone on some quest. I could only guess who was involved.” he smiled. “your cousin loves adventure, does he not?”  
Jeanne nodded. “he does.”  
Henri continued. “then yesterday I received a letter from him stating that he had gone to join Charles in Calais, and how he would be gone awhile, since they were going to the Americas, far to the North in the French provinces. He was concern for Juliette ’s being on her own after the incident with your cousin Savignoun, so he insisted that I instruct his lackey to watch over her until Grimaud returned.”  
“that was good of him.” Jeanne smiled, as she took another mouthful.  
“I was concerned for being alone well I hope that she is alright.” he sighed.  
a loud knock Came Upon the store Henry quickly descended to see who it was.  
Dayton opened the door, then walked back over to the table to finish his helping of stew.  
Henri smiled. “hello Juliette.” he led she and Marequeston inside, and waved the lackey over to the table to join Dayton in eating.  
“hello Henri.” Juliette closed the door behind her and stepped inside. “How are you?”  
“I am well.”  
“How is Jeanne?”  
“she is eating. Go ahead upstairs.”  
Juliette stepped up to the ladder and ascended to the loft.  
Jeanne smiled as she approached. “have you heard from Charles?”  
Juliette nodded. “I received a letter this morning.”  
“I pray that he is alright.”  
“Charles is good at getting himself into trouble, however, he is also very skilled in finding a way out of it as well.”  
“especially when he is in good company.” Henri added, beaming. he walked over to the bed and sat next to Jeanne. “not to worry. Charles is in good hands. Isaac is impulsive and childish, but he fights well and is a true friend.”  
“ they are like two peas in a pod.” Juliette giggled.  
“That is so.” Henri agreed, smiling. “I pray that all goes well for them both, that they accomplish everything that needs to be done.” Jeanne sighed, then took another mouthful.  
“I too.” Juliette agreed.  
Henry shook his head. “all I can say is that they had better do well, God willing. because if they do not, his Majesty shall be quite upset.”  
“ because he wishes Savignoun’s head ?” Juliette smirked.  
Jeanne shook her head. “well that, and the fact that Louis had wished Charles to join his Musketeers since he arrived in Paris…”  
“... but is angered that my cousin Amone reminds him on a daily basis that he must serve three years in the Infantry first.” Henri finished for her.  
“very true, Mon cher.” Jeanne smiled.  
“Juliette, are you hungry I made enough for everyone.”  
“no thank you Henri.”  
“if Juliette does not wish to eat, I shall have another bowl..” Jeanne took another mouthful, then chewed it, clearing her mouth before she continued. “that is provided the lackeys have left some.  
Henri took the bowl from her. “I shall return shortly.” he smiled, then walked over to the ladder and climbed back down.  
cousin how does deer are not fair have you spoken to him yet Juliet friend no I only hope he is better he said that he would send for me when he was well enough Henry reappeared at the top this is the last of itthe lackeys are hungry also but said if you wished a second helping it is you who should have it you need to rebuild your strength for your recovery that is well Henry I am glad that they sing me to sleep iTune cheerfully and he handed her and she ate her food she thought so tell her young cousin and wondered how he would handle the whole Voyage to the new world


End file.
